Untiled Help me think up a title please!
by frostfoxfire
Summary: Sakura all grown up? Kakashi x Sakura... pretty interesting I'm sorry guys on taking so long...I have not ended it yet! Don't worry! I'm slowly getting to the end. This was written before chunnin exam
1. Come Come Paradise Stolen!

Disclaimer: everybody should know that I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be on cloud nine not here.   
  
So here is my pathetic excuse for a story.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Naruto you dumb ass, cut it out." Sakura said while she bonked him over the head. Team seven was out on one of their infamous missions, this time in Sound Country.  
  
She was getting sick of her dear Sasuke giving sly comments, Naruto reacting violently toward those comments and Kaka-sensei doing nothing about it while reading his "Come Come Paradise." She could scream. She had enough. She stopped turned around grabbed Kakashi's book out of his hand and threw it into her bag. She looked up at him with such a glare that promised pain.  
  
"Hey you!"she got up right into his face. "I'm so TIRED of being the one to keep order in this team! Why aren't you?! You are our "leader!", Humph" and with that she stormed off. She didn't care where she was going as long as it was away from those, those males!   
  
Kakashi was taken aback. He just let someone take his book. But he was really surprised how Sakura just blew up like that. She never got that mad before. He scratched his head and gave a sheepish 'heh.' He looked around. Naruto was trying to follow Sakura.   
  
"Eh. Naruto" Kakashi said calling to him. Naruto turned around.   
  
"Kaka-sensei?"Naruto replied.   
  
"Don't. I bet you more than anything, she needs space." he said thoughtfully. Naruto looked confused. Kakashi looked up the light was becoming dimmer with pink ribbons streaked the sky.   
  
"Yosh, lets set up camp here."  
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Sakura couldn't handle it anymore and she was only a week into her mission, and still had three more to go. Who knew living with males this long was this hard? Even her precious Sasuke-kun was not a welcoming sight. She sat down at a base of a tree and sighed. She needed some alone time. She reached into her bag for a drink.  
  
"Oww!" she pulled out the book she had taken from Kakashi. It had given her a paper cut. She set the book next to her. Reaching in, she grabbed her water bottle with her other hand while sucking the small wound.   
  
"Ahh, this is great." she said contentedly after a few gulps. She went to prop herself up with her hand when she felt the book. She then picked it up with an inquisitive look.   
  
"Why on earth does he read this?" she thought as she fanned the pages. A small photograph fell out. It was a picture of a well, and on the back was some music notes. Sakura had studied some music when she was little because of her mother. She hummed the tune and found it was very catchy. She continued to hum the little tune while she inspected the book.   
  
"Ew, this book is totally perverse." She closed it shut and set it down. A few moments passed. The curiosity was killing her. She opened it back up and continued to read it.  
  
Sakura was a sheltered child. She did what was supposedly right, which made her innocent to this situation. She never knew what things like this, were like.   
  
She felt her skin crawl with the pander descriptions, and she became flushed. She had really gotten into the book.   
  
"Oi, Sakura" a voice said. She jumped up and slammed the book shut and tried her best to hide the book and her reddened face. She looked up it was Sasuke. She sighed with relief. Even though she liked him so, he still wouldn't look at her unless he needed to. She painfully knew this, but it worked in her favor this once.  
  
"Hai, Sasuke-kun?" she kindly asked.  
  
"Camp . . . food" was all he said before he started to walk.   
  
"Choto . . . choto matte!" she cried while she gathered her things, and placed them into her bag.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Back at camp everyone's tents were set up except hers. Kakashi was tending to the fire while the food cooked. It smelt heavenly. Naruto came out of the woods with an arm full of firewood.   
  
"Kobanwa Sakura-chan" said Naruto while he set them next to Kakashi.   
  
"Koban . . . wa . . . " she replied half mindedly. Was this really the group she left?  
  
"Well you should probably set your tent before all the daylight is gone." Kaka-sensei said. Sakura snapped out of her daze and got to work.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
"Sugoi! Supper was great!" said a very content Naruto.   
  
"Yes, very good, thank you sensei" Sakura said. It was Sasuke's turn to do dishes. He took all the bowls and chopsticks and was walking off.  
  
"Eh Sasuke wait up, I'll help" said Naruto. Sakura's jaw dropped. This was an unheard of thing for Naruto. Wanting to do responsible things and work with Sasuke nonetheless!  
  
"Ahhhhhh" Kaka-sensei groaned as he stood up next to her and stretched. She never really realized how tall he actually was. Kaka-sensei let out an especially loud groan as he stretched out his side. That triggered off something that she had read from "Come Come Paradise" she felt her face becoming hot, as continued to watch him. She noticed his broad shoulders and chest, and she started to daze off wondering what he looked like under that mask of his.   
  
"Oi, Sakura" Kaka-sensei was waving his large hand in front of her face. She looked up to see his deep dark eye looking at her. Her face became more red as she quickly stared at her feet.   
  
"Do you have a fever? You look like you're hot" before she could say anything he put his hand on her forehead. It was kinda cool compared to her face. While taking a few moments to see she was or not, in her mind she thought of Kaka-sensei saying "You look like you're hot." Even tough she knew he didn't mean it that way, it made her blush more.   
  
"Maybe you should go lay down. You feel a little warm to me." Kaka-sensei said with a concern tone. Sakura obeyed, got up, turned around and tripped on the log that she was just sitting on. She got up again and scurried over to her tent and disappeared out of sight.  
  
*_-_-_*  
  
She flopped on her sleeping bag "What's wrong with me!" she felt wrong inside because she had put all her energy into getting Sasuke to notice her, but she realized that she no longer cared for Sasuke. She knew that Sasuke would not love her back no matter how much love she gave. But now what is this feeling for Kaka-sensei? He was her teacher, perverse, always late, and not good for anything! She sighed for she was emotionally worn out.  
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Sakura stared blankly at the top of her tent. She yawned. She had not realized how tired she had become. Stretching out, she let her arms fall limp, landing on Kakashi's book. She sat up and looked at the book.  
  
"Ah-ha! It was this, this book! It made me all weird." she said angrily. She sighed and then realized that she was yelling at a book. But then she thought, 'Since I took the book away, the team has been working together better.' A smile stretched across her face. She was proud of the fact that she started this productivity. There was no way she was going to give the book back to Kaka-sensei. She was pleased that things were finally getting done.   
  
She looked at the picture that was peeking atop the book. She opened it up and observed the details of the picture. It looked like a relaxing place to go to. Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine the place in her head. It was beautiful with the sun, the trees and all the flowers. She leaned up against the vine-covered wall of the well and started to hum the tune on the back of the picture. It seemed to fit the place so well.  
  
"Oi, Sakura" She got up with a start and quickly moved the book from her chest and hid it back into her bag.  
  
"Hai." she said.  
  
"Sounds like you're feeling better." the sensei said.  
  
"Hai." she replied.  
  
"Well good night." His shadow started to disappear but stopped and turned around. "Eh, Sakura?"  
  
"Huh sensei?"  
  
"Can I have my book back?"   
  
"Nope." she said smartly. "You're going to pay attention to your team for once."  
  
He sighed, scratched his head and went off to his tent.  
  
She was quite pleased with herself.  
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Kakashi opened up the front of his tent and walked in. He wasn't worried that Sakura would read his book. From what he knew of her, she would never do that. And yet, he did feel uncomfortable with that idea because she did not seem herself.  
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Sakura woke up with a start. "Come Come Paradise" fell beside her. She must have fallen asleep reading it. She groaned as she rubbed her eyes. The birds were singing. She looked at her small clock.   
  
"5:45? Ahhk." She got up. None of the boys were awake yet. "Thank God." she said relived. She needed to go to the bathroom.   
  
She walked out in her oversized T-shirt that she used as a night shirt. It was twilight. She headed off into the woods. She strolled for a bit in the crisp air. It gave her goose bumps, but it was rather refreshing. She wanted to keep as much distance from the 'males' as she could. She found a good spot and did her business and she started to walk back.   
  
Something was wrong. She looked around. She had no idea where she was. She grew tense at the idea that no one knew where she was.   
  
"Well I can continue walking, I suppose, since no one will be awake for a while. Anyway, I don't think I wandered that far away. " she said trying to calm herself.  
  
She seemed to be walking in circles for quiet some time now. She sat down to think and to rest her bare, sore feet. While so, she hummed the tune that seemed so calming. After steading her nerves she got up decided that she was going to continue to walk. She raised up her head and there was the well from the picture and all its beauty.  
  
"It was just as I imagined it."  
  
".....Beautiful....."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Go to chapter two . . . you know you want to . . . *evil grin* 


	2. Wish Carefully, It Might Happen

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto . . . blah blah blah . . . muah!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura glanced at the beautiful scenery. The well was exactly as she had pictured in her mind. She sat against the well, just like she had imagined before. The sunlight shone on her and she happily soaked it all in. The sun dogs that seemed to mix with the heavy, yet pure air. The flowers made a therapeutic fragrance. She felt at peace with her self despite how early it was. She started to hum the tune from the picture happily to complement her bliss.   
  
Simultaneously as she finished the tune, a large splash came from the well. She got up to see who had thrown something.   
  
"Hello? .... is anybody there?" her voice echoed but only silence replied. She walked around the well straining her eyes to see the slightest of movements.   
  
"OW" she cried. She had ran into a sign that she didn't remember being there before. She stopped and read the sign. "Sound County, sacred well" then there was another sign right below it. "Condemned! Stay away from sacred ground!" she said as she read aloud. She decided to have herself a look-see, to investigate what had fallen into the well and why it was unfit for visitors. The pink hair preteen looked into the well.  
  
"What?" there was no water in the well, but, then, how did she hear a splash noise from a dry well? She looked harder . . . there was an object in there.   
  
She took it upon herself to see what it was, and started climbing down the well.   
  
"Huh?" there was water splashing up against her foot. She looked down, but there was nothing. She reached down with her hand. She felt a liquid like water but didn't see a thing. She continued down, intrigued, until she was floating in the middle of the well.   
  
"What a weird sensation." she said before she inhaled deeply then dived to the bottom. She got closer to the object. It was a stone in the shape of a roughened music note. She was fixated on the beauty of this object. As much as she wanted to stay down there, she was running short of air. She quickly grabbed the stone.  
  
She surfaced and gasped for breath and then climbed out of the well. She rested against the wall of the well, breathing heavily. She examined the stone more carefully.   
  
"Maturity? Huh? What does that mean?" she said as she peered at the carvings on the stone. She looked closer, barely being able to see what it said. 'Yes? ... No?'   
  
"hrmm . . . I wonder what that means." She pondered for a while. Her face lit when an idea came. "Is it asking me, asking me if I wish to be more mature?" she thought about it. She did act childish sometimes, in which she acted then regretted it.   
  
Without thinking 'ironically' about it she said "Yes, actually, I wish to be more mature" Then at that moment an explosion of strange feelings ran through her body. She was hot, then cold, pain, then pleasure; a wind seemed to swirl around her. Leaves swept around brushing softly against her. She felt her skin crawl. The stone that she had in her grasp seemed to be slowly absorbed by her body. She tried to scream in agony, but alas, nothing came out. She prayed that someone would help her. Anyone . . .   
  
The wind finally died, and the leaves fell about her. She softly fell upon ground, throughly exhausted. She ached like nothing she had ever experienced. She forced her weary body to get up. Something was wrong with her. Her body felt different. She walked about 20 yards before her worn out body could no longer support her. She fell unconscious and collapsed on the earth.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Sasuke's eyes squinted as he strained them. "Damn, what and annoyance." he muttered while searching the forest floor carefully. He saw a flash of pink hair off in the distance on the ground behind some bushes. He reached for his walkie talkie. "*ghr* this is Sasuke, I found her *ghr*"  
  
"*ghr* Good work Sasuke." Kakashi's voice that sounded relieved, "show us your position by your 'grand fireball no jitsu' *ghr*" moments later he saw a fire blast streak through the sky not too far from him. He rushed though the woods. He saw Sasuke sitting in a tree, looked around and saw Sakura lying face down on the ground. He went to her. He paused. Something was different about her. She laid there in her night shirt with her panties showing. His heart beat slightly faster. He turned her over.   
  
"Huh?" this was no little girl, but some how he knew this was Sakura. He sat there looking at the young woman. Even the sensei had to admit that Sakura was good looking maybe even sultry. He picked her up. Naruto just arrived.   
  
"Late again baka." said Sasuke smartly.   
  
Ignoring Sasuke's comment "Kaka-sensei? Is she all right?" asked Naruto who was very concerned.   
  
Kakashi turned around with her in his arms "I don't know" he said trying keep his laid back appearance but was obviously worried.   
  
Naruto paused, were his eyes deceiving him? He looked closer. It was like Sakura was all grown up. Then he came across her cute satin panties and had a nose bleed. There was a rustling of leaves. Kakashi and Sasuke headed toward camp. "Choto matte!" Naruto yelled the best he could while holding his nose.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Back at camp Kakashi ordered the boys to bring Sakura's sleeping bag near the camp fire. Sasuke brought it out, and laid it out near the fire. The boys didn't exactly know why he was doing this. Kakashi could feel that she was soaked through, but he could not see a sign of even her hair or clothing being damp.   
  
He gently laid her in her sleeping bag and covered her up. He too felt that some how she changed but not exactly different in anyway, like he was looking at the future, but her big physical change was bothering him.   
  
He got up. Naruto was taking too long to come out of her tent. He poked his head in there.   
  
"Ow!" it was Naruto, he had a funny drooling face as he was looking through her bag so the sensei gave him a well deserved bonk on the head.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
They all were out side sitting by the fire in silence. The sensei was obviously irritated.   
  
"Um sensei," said Naruto while still rubbing his sore head. Kakashi looked up with stern face, which is quite contrary to his usual laid back expression. "Why did you place Sakura near the fire in her sleeping bag . . . Won't she over heat?"   
  
"Well Naruto, feel the sleeves of my shirt." Kakashi simply replied. Even Sasuke wondered what this had to do with anything. So Naruto did. He soon discovered that they were soaking wet, yet they were not.  
  
"I didn't want her to catch a cold, and I really don't feel like undressing her in her present state." With that statement there was the slightest hint of a blush that appeared on his face.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Sakura blinked slowly. She saw tree tops. The world started to come into focus. She tried to get up and let out a sharp whimper. Her body still ached extensively all over. Kakashi was asleep propped up on a log next to her. Coals glowed in the dimming twilight. She had difficulty getting up and then she hit a specific angle that the rest of her body didn't agree with.  
  
"Ah!" she cried in pain. Her hands immediately rose to her mouth. She didn't want Kakashi to see her with her night shirt on. In doing so she hurt herself even more.   
  
Kakashi came to. He looked up at Sakura who had her hands covering her mouth with a visible expression of pain. He got up immediately grasped her shoulders and asked "What's wrong Sakura?!?"   
  
She started to cry. "Your hurting me" He realized that he was holding her shoulders and let go.   
  
"I sorry sensei, Im really in pain . . . I don't know how . . . and all because I got lost and . . . I..." Her pain and her mental state set her off to sobbing. He gently sat her on a log by the fire and comforted her in his arms until she settled down. She wiped her eyes, and took a deep breath. She felt a little better and saw that he was starting to bring the fire up again.   
  
All of a sudden Sakura gave a little squeak which broke the silence. Kakashi turned to see what was wrong. She was looking at her body with a face of complete shock. "When did I get these?!?" she said when she discovered her chest. She felt her hips, then she realized that her shirt that use to go down mid-thigh is now and now just barely below her hips which left her panties exposed. Kakashi felt a little weak when she was examining herself.   
  
"Kaka-sensei?!?!" Sakura pleaded wanting to know what happened to her body.   
  
"That is the way you were when we found you." he simply stated. "I was wanting to know myself . . . Eh,tell me exactly what happened I might be able to have figured it out." Even though in his mind he doubted it.   
  
Sakura started from the very beginning making sure not to be leaving out any important details.   
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3 you want to read . . . yes? 


	3. Night time discussions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm not that creative....*single tearness*  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura finished telling about her ordeal she underwent. As she did, she realized that the only thing that could have changed her was that maturity stone at the bottom of the well. She told Kakashi this and he seemed to agree.   
  
"So I see." Kakashi said. "And then we found you in the forest, but what I don't understand is how come we did not find you before hand. We were searched over that area at least three times before, like you appeared from nowhere. Was there something, anything that you did at the time of change?"   
  
She thought hard about it. "Well, now that I think about it; I was sitting and I was humming a song, but that's it."   
  
"What song were you humming?" Kakashi asked with great interest. He made the connection of Sound County and humming a song.  
  
"Well I don't know the name of it, but hey! It was in your book. There was a picture of the well in your book and on the back was the song." As she jumped up to get it from her tent, she doubled over in pain from her quick action.   
  
"Sakura" Kakashi stood up.   
  
"Im okay. Hang on a sec" she made her way to her tent and disappeared, then came back toward the fire. She handed him the picture. He vaguely remembered it. "Why was that in your book?"   
  
"I had found it and used it as a book mark. I never thought it was anything of real importance, I'm sorry Sakura, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be hurting right now" he said looking ashamed  
  
She was taken aback, "Kaka-sensei it's not your fault" she said sadly. She didn't want him to take blame.   
  
A few moments passed of awkward silence.  
  
"Brr" She shivered. It was cold out. Goose-bumps appeared on her skin. Kakashi realized that she has had only her damp night shirt on this whole time. He quickly gave her his turtle neck shirt off his own back. "Here, wear this" He presented his shirt. She was surprised and only accepted it because her mind was still in shock. She had some difficulty putting it on since she still was sore, but she got it on. It was still warm from him. She blushed a little and looked up to see that he felt a little was awkward also. He looked good . . . well, divine without his shirt on. Kakashi finally broke the silence   
  
"Um well you need some rest. He picked up her sleeping bag, and started walking to her tent. "Here." He placed it in the tent. Sakura blushed. Kakashi saw her doing so and felt oddly pleased. A few moments passed. Sakura felt the suppressed need to touch him or something, and didn't care why, but felt if she didn't she'd go crazy. He started walking off towards his tent, but Sakura quickly grabbed his wrist. He turned around surprised, then she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a small hug. Then she quickly disappeared inside.  
  
Kakashi sat outside her tent with a kooky smile in his face. He brushed his fingers across the spot where she kissed him, then after a moment made his way to his tent.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Sakura felt like her insides were squirming. She had a grin that no one could have hid. She settled down a bit, then thought, she just gave her teacher a kiss after a midnight discussion, but strangely she was okay with that. Heck, she didn't really mind him seeing her in her underwear. She curled up inside her sleeping bag still wearing his shirt. It smelt good too. She slowly went off to sleep with those thoughts roaming her head.  
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Kakashi plopped onto his sleeping bag. He gave a contented sigh. "Now what am I going to do . . . she is my student and she is how old?" he thought about that question. She certainly did seem older. Would it be okay for them? ... He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. For once Kakashi didn't have the answer, but then again this time he really didn't care. He wondered what was wrong with him.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Naruto woke up. It was morning already and he didn't feel very rested. Then he remembered.   
  
"Sakura-chan!" he scrambled out of his tent, out to the fire pit. He looked around she wasn't there!   
  
"Sakura-chan!" he yelled repeatedly as he ran around in circles. He popped his head inside of her tent. He sighed with relief. She was sleeping peacefully.   
  
At that moment she woke up. *blink blink* "Eeeee! Naruto!"  
  
*_-_-_*   
  
Sasuke and Kakashi woke up with a start. They both ran out of their tents just in time to see Naruto run out of Sakura's tent with a red hand mark across his face. Kakashi just sat there and gave a small chuckle. Sasuke grunted and walked back to his tent to change.   
  
"Naruto," Kakashi said. "Leave her alone for a little bit she's been through enough of a rough time. Why don't you get dressed and help make breakfast. " Kakashi had a contented smile which was kinda scaring Naruto. He did what he was told, and walked of to his tent mumbling to himself.   
  
Kakashi walked over to Sakura's tent. She could tell it was him through the shadow against her tent.  
  
"Oi, Sakura we will be having breakfast then I would like to get everything packed so we can hit the next town."  
  
"Okay" she said softly. Kakashi then turned around and made his way to get changed.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Sakura got up and took out some of her clothes to put on. Then the fact came to her that these would no longer fit. She tried everything to see what she could do. There was nothing she could do to make them fit.   
  
"Kaka-sensei?!?"she popped her head out her tent with a worried look on her face. "Umm I need to ask you a favor."   
  
He came to her tent and asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Umm," she was looking for words. "I... I can't get any of my clothes to fit." She was looking at the ground embarrassed. "Umm can you help me?" she said softly.   
  
"Sure." he said smiling. She looked up not sure it was Kakashi that said that. His one visible eye was looking at her with a soothing feeling that made her feel better. He got a some extra clothes of his, for her. She changed into them right away, and walked out her tent. It was a bit big, but she was glad.   
  
"Thank you," she said with a genuinely happy smile. She bowed and went off to finish gathering her things.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Breakfast was a huge omelet. It was very good and everyone ate their fill, except Naruto who was in pain from eating too much.  
  
They all started packing up. Sakura had a little trouble but she was feeling much better than the day before. They started on their way and Kakashi and the boys split up the rest of Sakura's belongings that her body would not let her carry herself. A couple hours and many complaints from Naruto about Sasuke later, they got to the edge of a town, which seemed to appear from nowhere from the edge of the woods. It was a lovely river-based village in the middle of a valley. They got to what seemed to be the village square.   
  
"Kaka-sensei? Can we rest here for a bit?" Naruto was obviously in need of a break, and so was the rest of team seven.   
  
"Okay, set down your stuff and rest you feet. I'll be right back."  
  
Kakashi then left them.   
  
"Geez, Where is he going? " said Naruto as he set down his bag and sat on the ground Indian style. Sasuke just stood there and Sakura laid on the ground. It felt good to take a break but they were hungry too. About 20 minutes later Kakashi came back.   
  
"Okay, let's eat!" he apparently had a smile underneath that mask of his. Sakura just smiled while Naruto jumped up and down. Kakashi's shoulders relaxed when he saw Sakura 's smiling at him.   
  
*_-_-_*   
  
He brought them to a small ramen stand. Naruto's eyes sparkled. They all sat down. Sakura sat next to Kakashi. Naruto was having problems deciding which ramen he wanted. Then he finally decided on his loyal miso. They all sat there eating happily and once in a while, Sakura would catch Kakashi throwing quick glances at her which would make her heart beat a little faster. It was the same for Kakashi when he glanced over and saw Sakura's green eyes looking up at him, then she would turn her head trying to act like she wasn't just looking at him. He really wished that she wouldn't turn her head because he loved her eyes.   
  
He shook his head. Where did that thought come from? But it was true. Sakura saw him gently shake his head then smile.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
They finished eating. Naruto gave a contented sigh, he looked like he could take on anything now.   
  
Kakashi finished his last sip and put his bowl on the counter. He reached into his pocket and payed the vendor for the meal. "Yosh, we need more supplies so lets split up." He reached into his pocket again and took out a list of things they needed. He tore it in half and gave it to Sasuke and Naruto, and the other half he kept.   
  
"Why am I being paired up with this bastard?!?" Naruto was quite angry. He was pointing at Sasuke, who in turn, was annoyed at the fact that Naruto's finger was right in his face.   
  
"Because I . . . " started Kakashi  
  
"He needs someone to keep you focused." stated Sakura finishing his sentence.   
  
Kakashi looked at her with surprise. That was exactly what he was thinking. He had another reason too but he didn't consciously admit it.  
  
"But," complained Naruto  
  
"No buts" said Kakashi and Sakura at the same time.  
  
Sasuke had a vein popping. "That's it." He grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him away.  
  
As soon as they disappeared from sight Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other and laughed. Kakashi stopped and looked deeply at her and thought. Oh how he wanted to kiss her. He gently grabbed her waist, bent down, and kissed her. It caught her by surprise but she closed her eyes and kissed him back. She melted in his hands, then he stopped and stared into her eyes. Her face was flushed. She didn't want to stop. Her heart was sailing.   
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4 here I come! 


	4. The yellow outfit

Yay! Chapter four . . . wow I have never willingly written something this long!   
  
Oh I guess I should put a disclaimer in huh . . . I'm such a amateur . . . well here it is.   
  
[I do not own Naruto. Even though I wish I did. .]  
  
Okay on with the story.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She stared at him, not wanting to stop. This was her first kiss and it was exactly how she had imagined it to be, soft and tender, yet firm and intense. Her body short-circuited with overwhelming feelings and her knees gave way, falling in his arms.   
  
He held her tighter so she wouldn't slip though his arms, and then after a moment set her back on her feet. "Here lets sit down." He led her to a near by bench and they both sat down in awkward silence.   
  
"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't . . . I can't . . . I couldn't help it . . . " blurted Kakashi who was very uncertain with himself at the moment.   
  
Sakura grabbed his arm and held it tight. "I'm glad you did." she said as she rested her head in his shoulder. Kakashi blushed slightly.   
  
"Me too . . . " he replied sounding relieved.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
A large clamor came from a couple buildings over followed by a loud yell "Ahhh! Sasuke, you bastard! Look what you made me do!" Naruto and Sasuke were at it again. Kakashi sighed and got up, then offered his hand to Sakura to help her up. She gladly took it and they started walking to the nearest shop.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Switching stores after about an hour of shopping Sakura and Kakashi passed a clothing shop. "Kakashi" Sakura yelled. He turned around. She pointed up at the sign of the store and then at his clothing which she was still wearing. He got the hint and they made their way inside the store. It was a woman's clothing store. Kakashi felt awkward.   
  
"Okay . . . I'm an elite ninja. I can handle this." he mumbled to himself  
  
"Huh?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." he lied.   
  
She shrugged her shoulders and continued into the store. She walked into the lingerie section. Kakashi was a little hesitant but because not knowing any better he followed with his hands in his pockets.   
  
"Umm, do we really need to go in here?" Kakashi questioned who seemed nervous.   
  
"I'm sorry but when I said I couldn't get anything to fit I meant it." she said as she picked up a cute plaid bra and pantie set. He looked down. She really wasn't wearing a bra. Kakashi was obviously getting a little worked up by his surroundings. She picked out more bras and underwear. Then she made her way to another section. Kakashi sighed with relief.   
  
A couple minutes later she had gathered a few more items and went into the back of the store where the dressing rooms where. On the way there, Kakashi paused. Something caught his eye.   
  
"Kakashi" Sakura said, telling him to follow her. Kakashi followed like the lost puppy that he was. She disappeared into one of the dressing rooms while she sat down in a chair. He could see underneath the door his pants that she was wearing fall to the ground, then her arms over the door which was taking off the shirt. She came out a few moments later with an outfit on. She looked stunning.   
  
"Sugoi! It really suits you." she smiled in such a way that his whole body relaxed. She disappeared behind the door again. A light bulb lit, he got up and quickly walked off.   
  
A moment later she walked out to show him outfit number two. She looked around. "Where did he go?"   
  
Kakashi came walking down the isle with an outfit in his hands. He looked embarrassed. "Here, I saw this and I thought you would like it. I believe that it is you would be your size. " he said sheepishly. A little disappointed she started to go back, in when he said "by the way, Sakura, that outfit that your wearing looked cute." Although he could not see her face, he knew she smiled.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
A couple more practical outfits later she has saved the best for last. She came out in the set that Kakashi gave her. It was a charming soft yellow, lasagna tank top and skirt set. The skirt was flowing and came down to her knees. It had a vague pattern of white flowers throughout the fabric. And although the tank top was plain it complemented her features. He sat there dumbfounded by her beauty.   
  
"I guess it looks good then." Sakura said. Kakashi nodded with his mouth open and with such exaggeration since no words would come.   
  
"This was for earlier." Sakura bent down and gave him a small kiss but a lingering one on his cheek. It was almost teasing. Kakashi quickly tried to hide a certain part of his body. She was startled for the quick movement he gave.   
  
"What's wrong?" She took a moment to assess the situation. "Oh" she simply said and gave a small giggle. She remembered about this kind of thing from "Come Come Paradise." Kakashi's face became more red than anytime before in his life.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Sakura and Kakashi finished shopping for things on their half of the list. They got to the village square before Sasuke and Naruto. They sat down and started organizing the supplies into their packs. They finished what they could and were still waiting. Then they sat there and talked for a bit getting to know each other better and told jokes. Naruto and Sasuke were not back yet.  
  
Much later Kakashi sighed and looked up at the sky which was starting to turn orange from the setting sun. Sakura was now asleep, laying up against his arm. He looked down. She was an angel in her sleep. He was relieved that she showed no signs of pain since they got into the village. He yawned. He was ready to fall asleep himself. Finally Sasuke and Naruto came, well it was more like Sasuke dragging an unconscious Naruto with only a few torn bags.   
  
That decided it. Everyone was too tired to walk into the woods and set up camp. They were staying at the inn. Kakashi couldn't bring himself to waking up Sakura. He gently picked her up in his arms and walked toward the inn. Sasuke had to drag Naruto another couple hundred feet.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Sakura woke up. She could feel her body being moved. She brought her head up and looked around. She was being carried up stairs.   
  
Kakashi felt her move in his arms, which meant she had awakened. He was at the door of her room and gave it a light kick to open it. He walked into the room and laid her carefully in the bed. He bent down again. "Good night" he said then went to give her a kiss on her forehead, but she moved her head up enough that their lips met instead. He was startled. She pulled on his shirt to bring him closer making him easier to kiss. After a bit she stopped and put her hands around his head.  
  
"This will be easier" she said with a smile as she took off his mask and forehead protector. He then took her into his arms and started kissing again. She pressed lightly oh the top of his lip and then moved to his bottom lip but then, his tongue met with hers in her mouth. She was new to this as well but was she had always been a fast learner. She improvised. She enjoyed this epic dance that their mouths and tongues were performing. She gently placed her hands on the nape of his neck and on his cheek as she really got into it. After a while Kakashi slowly broke off the kiss. He was little out of breath.   
  
Sakura finally had a good chance to see what he looked like without anything covering his face. She raised her hands and gently placed them on his face. He was absolutely gorgeous. He closed his eyes letting her caress his face. She gently stroked some of his hair out of his face. His hair was silky. The sensation was too much for Kakashi to ignore. He laid his head down. Sakura was confused.   
  
"Please don't stop" he begged. She situated herself so his head was on her lap. Then she continued to gently run her hands through his hair.  
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Kakashi woke up. His head was laying on her lap still. Her hands rested on his head. She had fallen asleep. He slowly got up. She looked so sweet. He gently laid her back down and covered her up. He looked at the clock that was sitting on the bed stand. "Yeesh 5:45" he said. Sakura turned over at the sound of his voice. He tensed up. He didn't want to wake her. He bent over and gave her a small kiss on the forehead and softly said "good night." Then he left to let her sleep. He did it in such a manner that only a shinobi could.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Sakura turned over. She realized that it was morning. She sat up and stretched.   
  
"Huh?" she mumbled. She was still wearing her clothes from yesterday. Then she remembered. She looked around. "So he's not here." She got up and then gathered her bath things. A shower seemed perfect. She walked out her room and down the stairs rubbing her eyes. She turned into the bathroom. It was unlocked.   
  
"Good" she said as she walked in yawning. She immediately dropped her stuff and took off her shirt. She was working on her bra when a voice popped out of nowhere.   
  
"Eh, Sakura?" said a desperate Kakashi who was in the corner of the room. She spun around. He was trying his best to look off into the corner. He must have just finished his shower because he was only in a towel and his hair was wet. "Ah . . . " he was at a loss for words.   
  
"Why didn't you lock the door?!" she said doing her best to cover her chest.   
  
"You can't. . . didn't you read the sign on the door?"  
  
"The huh?" Sakura was so embarrassed. She threw on her shirt and quickly walked out of the room. She shut the door then turned around and looked at it. Sure enough there was the sign. Being so tired she did not see it. She sighed and sat next to the door. She couldn't even go back into her room. She had left all her things in the bathroom.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Naruto watched Sakura walk out of the bathroom. "Good now I can get in there." he started walking towards the door.   
  
"Kakashi is in there" said Sakura. Then she realized how that might have sounded.   
  
"Oh. Okay well, tell me when he gets out." Naruto said while rubbing his eye. He turned around and started walking toward the guys' bedroom. He came to a dead stop, put his finger to head like he does when he thinks, shook his head, and continued walking. Sakura sighed. She was glad that Naruto was not so bright.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
After Kakashi was done Sakura and Naruto got their showers in and Sasuke took his before Kakashi. After their own morning rituals they got together to have breakfast in the small dining area of the inn. Everyone was sitting eating their food. Kakashi had an envelope next to his plate. It made Sakura want to read it because it couldn't have been a report because it was directly to Hokage-sama. She was going to wait until Kakashi would say something about it. Time went by and they were almost done eating. Her curiosity was killing Sakura.   
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well I bet your wondering too :P   
  
Eh I don't like this chapter . . . there is something wrong with it . . . or I could be delusional from lack of sleep. Both very possible . . . sadly  
  
Oh if any knows anyone who likes the story and can draw. It would be awesome. I would love to see some fan art. 


	5. Their first row

Disclaimer: man these things are buggers . . . I don't own Naruto . . . but I do own a banana . . . nope I take that back, it is copyrighted also . . .   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura had to know what was in that letter Kakashi had. She could no longer bear it. She opened her mouth when Sasuke broke the silence.  
  
"Sensei?"  
  
"Hai, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi said without looking up. He was defiantly not his usually his laid back self.  
  
"What are the contents of that letter you have?" he said with a hopeful tone to his voice.  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto added as he stood up.  
  
"Well it has nothing to do with you two, so you can sit down, Naruto." the sensei said who was obviously perturbed. Naruto did such, and crossed his arms childishly. "If you must know, this is about Sakura." Sakura looked up with surprise.   
  
"Me? Why?" She asked defensively.   
  
"Because look at you! I don't want to get home to Leaf Village to get fired because I didn't report something this big or have to hide from your parents for the rest of my life when they found out that you suddenly 'grew up' on them. So I'm sending this letter to see what Hokage-sama would want us to do about it since none of us know!" he said with harsher tone than was needed. He seemed angry at her.   
  
"Oh . . . " she sat down "gomen." She wasn't going to continue to argue. What he said hurt her. He had no idea what this was like for her. He was only thinking of himself.   
  
She had a great attitude about it thus far, but now she felt like the fifth wheel once again. She never felt like she fit in team seven. She felt more mature than the boys even before all this happened. She really never did help, even though she really tried. She stared at the floor.   
  
"If I'm such a nuisance . . . " she didn't bother to finish her sentence. A tear rolled down her cheek. She got up and walked away from the table. She started for her room where she could be alone.  
  
"Sakura!" Kakashi said as he started to follow her. "I'm sorry!" he said up the stairs. He realized that he didn't really think how this was affecting her, and with that he could hear her door shut. Kakashi ran up the stairs.   
  
Naruto and Sasuke gave each other puzzled looks.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
"Sakura, please forgive me. I didn't mean it." Kakashi said trying to talk through a door.   
  
"You have actually no idea what I have been through do you?!" Sakura screamed as she wiped an angry tear. She curled up on her bed hugging the pillow. She felt alone once again.   
  
"You're right. I don't have any idea, whatsoever. And I should have thought about what I was saying. But It's because I don't have any idea I'm angry at myself, and should have kept myself in check. Please just let me in."   
  
This must have been working because he could hear her door unlock. He opened it and went inside. She was sitting on the edge of her bed covering her face with her hands still crying. He sat on his legs in front of her.  
  
"Please believe me. I'm sorry. I don't want to see you cry especially because of me." he pleaded. He looked up at her. She saw that he was really was sorry. Believing him she nodded her head but tears kept rolling. She was trying her best to stop. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"*sniffle* . . . yes . . . " she said so softly, it was almost inaudible. She suddenly reached foreword, holding him tightly as she cried into his shoulder. He gently held her. He tried his best to comfort her. Eventually she stopped and she just sat there in his arms. She had felt worlds of difference. She tightened her grip, snuggling closer, never wanting to let go. She felt like she belonged there in his arms.   
  
A knock came from the door. "Excuse me, but I need to clean the room." It was the hostess.   
  
"All right" Kakashi said. Sakura sat up. She was better but she still felt shaken up inside. Kakashi stood up. "Com`on lets go" he grabbed Sakura's pack and headed for the door as she sat there. Sakura jumped up from the floor and grabbed his arm.   
  
"Don't leave me" she pleaded. He looked into her sad eyes.   
  
"I won't ever leave you. This I promise you." he said surely. He was amazed at his own confidence in that last statement. He felt good about it, but he wasn't so sure if he could keep it. He reached out with his hand then they walked out of the room hand in hand.   
  
They were surprised to see Naruto and Sasuke still sitting at the table watching them come down the stairs. Kakashi could see the surprise in their eyes when they saw Sakura leaning up against him holding his hand. Her eyes were still red from crying.   
  
Naruto jumped to his feet. He jumped to conclusions because of jealousy after he saw that they were holding hands. He felt that Sakura didn't change mentally. He convinced that it was only physical and that there was a possibility that she could change back.   
  
"Hey Hey Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" he screamed "taking advantage of her when she's all sad!" Sasuke was a tinch the same way, but he was more perturbed with Naruto brashness. Sakura was then, right in his face eyes gleaming and a raised fist with a vein popping.   
  
"Naruto?! Is that what you think he was doing?!?" she said through teeth clenched. Naruto flinched. She saw his reaction and sighed. She lowered her fist. Hitting him wouldn't do anybody any good. Naruto peeked through his arms which defensively covering his head. He saw that she wasn't mad.   
  
"Huh? Nani?" He was very confused. She had always hit him.   
  
"He was only trying to make me feel better. That's all." she said calmly.   
  
Naruto sat there in a daze. He considered himself lucky. He only started to understand that she was not the same. She was somehow more grown up.   
  
Sakura left the confused boy and walked outside onto the inn's porch. Outside was crisp and had a renewing effect, and the sun heated everything it touched. She sat on the porch swing. It was warm. She relaxed and watched the birds flutter around the feeder. Kakashi walked out silently admiring the comforting feeling this place had. He smiled as he watched a small bird land on Sakura hand which was on top of her lap. She enjoyed its company. Kakashi sat there in a wonderful daze.   
  
"Excuse me"said a voice from behind. Kakashi gave a little jump. It was the hostess.   
  
Sakura smiled at the little bird. All of a sudden a figure quickly moved by the door. The little bird flew away. She was saddened to see it go. She turned around to see Kakashi talking to the hostess with a sheepish expression. He then gave a slight bow showing the conversation had ended. He turned back toward Sakura to see her staring at him. Their eyes met. She looked to the side blushing a little.   
  
"Sorry" he said. "But they are kicking us out unless we are staying for another night."   
  
She didn't want to get up, but she followed Kakashi inside. Naruto and Sasuke were leaving for the guys rooms for their packs.   
  
  
  
A few moments later they all were out side wearing their packs ready to go. Kakashi pulled out the envelope.   
  
"I'll be right back" Kakashi said before he literally disappeared.   
  
Naruto scoffed. "Yeah right like that will ever happen. He won't be back for at least a couple hours."   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Kakashi found the post office right away. That was what he was searching for when he found the ramen shop yesterday. He asked if he could send the letter by pigeon to Leaf Village. He paid for it, and quickly headed back. He stopped behind some bushes where Naruto and the others were sitting. An Idea came to him. He crept up behind Sakura using his stealthy shinobi skills.   
  
"Gaaa!" he yelled as he grabbed shoulders. He could feel her jump.   
  
"KYAAA!" she screamed. She turned around to slap whoever it was out of reflex. Kakashi easily blocked it. He gently held her wrist.  
  
They boys were stunned by the scream and to see that he was back already.   
  
Sakura opened her eyes to find that it was Kakashi.   
  
"You scared me!" she wined.   
  
"That was the point" he said with a smile underneath his mask. He was glad that she was feeling better. Naruto cleared his throat loud enough for everyone to hear him. He looked at Kakashi angrily for still holding her wrist. Kakashi suddenly realized and let go of her arm. Sakura grew a little warm.   
  
"Yosh! ........"Kakashi paused. He was searching for something. He stuck his hand in his pockets. Nothing. He checked his kunai pouch. It wasn't there. Then remembered that Sakura still had his book. He scratched his head and sighed.   
  
"Yosh lets go." he said with melancholy tone as he started off. He stuck his hands in his pockets. He defiantly was paying attention to his team more, but the problem was he now had one of them always on his mind.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
They left the little river side village and were well into the woods once again. Sasuke and Naruto were far ahead rushing to see who was leader, leaving Kakashi and Sakura behind.   
  
"So...umm" Kakashi said trying to start a conversation. "When can I get my book back?" He looked at her awkwardly.   
  
"Well, you can either, steal it from me, or when I decide to give it back."She said. She wanted to finish reading it. She was only half way threw it.   
  
Kakashi breathed a sigh. He really didn't want to resort to stealing it. He decided that he was just going to have to wait. She grabbed his hand and smiled. He felt his heart beat faster.   
  
After walking a bit hand in hand, Kakashi looked up thoughtfully. "I have something I want to say" he said. He figured that this was good time the boys were far ahead and no one was around before the reply of his letter made it back. Even though sudden he might not get another chance.   
  
"I thought a lot about the situation you are in, when I wrote the letter. Even if Hokage-sama found a way to change you back, I wouldn't want you to. I....I know it sounds abrupt . . . I'm sorry I had to get that out . . . "He trailed off.   
  
She was stunned by the sudden change of subject. She didn't even put any thought at what would happen if there was a way to change her back. She would not go back to hopelessly trying to get Sasuke to notice her. He seemed so unappealing. She would be looked down upon if she still wanted Kakashi, but she was still longing to change back for her parents sake. Things also seemed lots simpler then.   
  
She tightened her grip on his hand as she became mixed with emotions. She went to say something but closed it saying nothing.   
  
Kakashi saw her reaction and felt ashamed now for what he just said. "I'm sorry. I just knew I should have kept my mouth shut" he said.   
  
"Please don't be" she said sadly. "It's just . . . It's just I never thought about it, and I . . . I don't know. Funny to think a brain like me not having the answer." She said with a uncertain smile.  
  
"Don't worry about it, at least not yet. Hokage-sama will reply by tomorrow" he said trying to lighten the mood. She gave a slight smile. He realized that he could not see the boys anymore.   
  
"Where did they go off to now?" said Sakura. "We better hurry."   
  
She then was swept off her feet. She looked up to find that she was in Kakashi's arms. He looked down at her and smiled.  
  
He raced down the trail with amazing speed and agility. After a minute or so he slowed down slightly. He should have caught up with them now. His furrowed his brows and reduced to a normal run.   
  
Something shined on the ground. There was a small sting tied to each side of the trail. Kakashi saw it in time to miss it. Naruto's doing thought Kakashi. But Sasuke must have been part of it too because Kakashi successfully tripped on the second string. Having Sakura in his arms yet, he quickly twisted his body so he, himself landed on the ground. They had hard fall.   
  
She got on all fours wondering what just happened. Her eyes widened when she realized the position she was in. She was atop of Kakashi. He looked up at her. For once Kakashi was in a situation where his now, unresponsive body was frozen. Her face became flushed. She told her body to move but it wouldn't listen. They just sat there like that. Sakura's heart pounded. Kakashi unsurely yet gently grabbed her waist. She could feel his hands being lightly placed on her sides. Her skin broke out in goose bumps. Her face grew warm. Without thinking she slowly lowered her head forward toward his and closed her eyes.   
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well chapter 6 six is a coming I thought I would torture you all by leaving it off there: P *I'm so mean. * 


	6. Yamazaki Tsubasa

Disclaimer: you know the drill. I don't own Naruto . . . blah blah Happy?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura was on all fours over Kakashi. He gently held her waist, while she was lowing her flushed face barely over his. She closed her green eyes. Kakashi watched her face becoming closer and closer to his. He closed his eyes lifting his head a little ready to receive her kiss.   
  
They suddenly heard rustling of bushes near by. Sakura's eyes flung open. Sakura in panic quickly got off of Kakashi and sat on her legs staring at the ground with her face a nice crimson. Her heart was pounding. Kakashi sat up to see what it was.   
  
"My idea was great! Don't you think so?" said a proud Naruto who was following Sasuke. Sasuke ignored him. Naruto who was too busy bragging and wasn't paying attention ran right into Sasuke who stopped when he saw Sakura and Kakashi. Naruto laughed when he saw that Kakashi was dirty sitting on the ground.   
  
"Baka! I can't believe you fell for it! Elite ninja my ass!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at Kakashi. Kakashi got up and dusted himself off. He then gave Sakura a hand up. Naruto was now laughing insanely.   
  
"Okay Naruto you can stop it."Kakashi said who was getting annoyed. Naruto was too engulfed in this small victory. Kakashi was ready to reach for a kunai when one flew from behind him. It grazed Naruto's nose before getting stuck into a nearby tree. He had a small cut on the tip of his nose.   
  
"What the hell was that for?!?!" he screamed at Kakashi while holding his nose. Kakashi gave him a 'Don't look at me' face while shrugging his shoulders. Sakura spoke up.   
  
"To get you to shut up, Baka."She said plainly as she pulled her kunai from the tree. He had ruined an opportune moment. She was a tinch pissed. She started following Sasuke who was already quite some ways ahead. Kakashi followed after her. Naruto realized that he was being left behind and started running to catch up with Sasuke. There was no way he was going to let Sasuke beat him.  
  
*_-_-_*  
  
They set up camp not too far from the next village. Kakashi saw distant smoke over the trees from the buildings. He turned back to tending the fire. Naruto was sitting next to him complaining. He had a small band-aid on the tip of his nose.   
  
"I didn't do anything to her!" said the blonde haired shinobi. Kakashi gave a sight chuckle.   
  
"You did plenty." said Sakura as brought some prepared fish which they had bought from that small riverside village to be cooked. "So quit complaining a finish helping."  
  
"If I had a mother you would sound like her." Naruto said with a indignant tone.  
  
*_-_-_*   
  
The fish eventually finished cooking. Everything was ready except one thing. Sakura looked around.   
  
"Now where is Sasuke?" She said for once without realizing that she left out the endearing term -kun. Kakashi and Naruto both stated that they didn't see him for quite some time.   
  
"Well lets start he'll show up" Kakashi said  
  
They started eating all keeping an eye out Sasuke to appear. There was nothing for a long while.  
  
"This isn't like him. Lets go look." Kakashi said to the two. This was the second search party in a few days. Kakashi sighed. Naruto quickly stuffed the rest of his meal into his mouth before catching up with Kakashi and Sakura.  
  
*_-_-_*   
  
The three split up and headed their own ways into the woods. Sakura jogged through the trees. She focused all her attention toward her sight and any sound of something strange. After a couple minutes her body felt something familiar. It wasn't far ahead. She ran faster. As she got closer, she realized that it was battle auras. She sprinted with all her might. Something was wrong. She couldn't feel Sasuke's presence like she usually did. Something bad happened to him.   
  
She heard something coming. She moved to the side just in time as a stray shrinken flew by her head. She continued running. She was able to see that there was a meadow up ahead. She burst through some bushes out in the small field. Sasuke was on the ground badly crippled, hopelessly staring at a figure who seemed ready to finish him off. The figure was a man. This man used his chatra to make Sasuke rise with a motion of his hand. Then he smiled as he effortlessly threw a saw-toothed kunai aiming for Sasuke's forehead head. Sasuke squinted his eyes and turned his head, reading for the evitable impact. Something hit it off course just in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke fell to the ground. The man and the injured Sasuke looked to see where it came from.   
  
Sakura stood there with an intense face on, panting holding another kunai ready. The man stood there. A smile of pure pleasure came across his face.   
  
"So nice to meet you in person, my dear" He said suavely. He bowed while looking at her with his amber eyes that almost resembled a cat.   
  
He was tall man in that seemed in his late twenties, early thirties. He had well groomed, white-blonde hair that came to the bottom of his ears. He had a handsome, somewhat stern face that gave the impression of that of an aristocrat. He was clad in a tan jacket that went to his feet with a Chinese style collar. His forehead protector was tied to the sleeve of his jacket. The metal plate with the symbol belong to sound county was shining in the sun. He had only the first few latchings together so you could see his black shirt and Japanese sword which were hanging on the right side of his pleated black pants.   
  
"The pictures do nothing for you." he said as he stood up straight. Because of his height, he looked down to her adding to the effect of his superiority in the situation. He walked toward her cooly, but in a threatening way. Frighted speechless, she backed up trying to keep her distance until she was against a tree. Her heart plummeted. She was throughly terrified. She found enough courage to shakily pull her kunai up in front of her to defend herself.   
  
"You really are the one who grew up too soon. . . and what a lovely woman you have become." he said with a teasing tone, that of a cat to a mouse. He was coming closer. He leaned slightly forward.  
  
"Get away from me!" she screamed trying her best to keep together. Her kunai was shaking in her hands.   
  
"As much as I don't like to see a beautiful woman like you in agony I'm sorry to say but I will have to . . . Ohh Kakashi." Kakashi was suddenly in between them with his forehead protector raised. His sharingan eye almost seemed to glow. His battle aura was huge. He had a kunai ready. "I have the honor to meet the famous Sharingan no Kakashi." The man said with this actually pleasing him.  
  
"Sakura, Sasuke are you all right?" Kakashi yelled without turning his focus away from the man.   
  
"They are perfectly fine. The boy will live thanks to the brave actions of this lovely lady." Said the suave man. Kakashi could feel his hairs stand on end. He couldn't stand this man's attitude. He was ready to do whatever it took to protect Sakura and Sasuke.   
  
Sasuke's vision blurred and swayed. The pain was unbearable. He couldn't stay conscious. He fell limp to the ground. Sakura wanted to cry out, but she felt if she did a single thing, her life would be jeopardy.   
  
Eight Narutos burst through the tree line.   
  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! And who in the hell are you?!?!" yelled the Narutos angrily. The man laughed out loud.   
  
"Forgive me. I am Yamazaki Tsubasa" he said while giving a slight bow. "I have come to bring something back, something that is of high importance to my employer." He looked directly at Sakura. Her spine shivered. She collapsed to the ground. She could not handle the overwhelming hopelessness that she felt. His gave off the feeling of promised and pure torture, as such even death sounded welcoming. She sat there trembling. At the site of this, the Narutos with their teeth clenched walked defensively forward bearing their weapons.   
  
"Well it seems my welcome has been worn out. I will see you again." He bowed with a slight smile, then seemed to degrade in the wind. Narutos looked around frantically to see where he went, tenser than ever.   
  
"Its okay Naruto, he is far from here. That was only a clone." Kakashi said as he stood up from his stance. He seemed to relax but only a little. The Naruto clones reduced and only the real Naruto was left. Naruto still had his kunai ready.   
  
"Sakura it's going to be all right. He won't be coming back for a while." Kakashi said as he walked toward the unconscious boy and moved his forehead protector back over his eye.  
  
Sakura found enough of herself to stand. Kakashi carefully picked up the badly injured Sasuke. Sasuke was bleeding and wasn't looking so good. Kakashi started back into the woods.   
  
Sakura stood there. She had her eyes fixed on the ground. She clenched her fists. Naruto came to her with a worried look. "Its okay Sakura-chan. He's gone. Didn't you hear Kaka-sensei?"   
  
She nodded her head as she straightened up. She was still in shock. "Thanks Naruto"she said as she patted him on the head. Still shaking slightly she followed Kakashi with Naruto at her side.  
  
*_-_-_*  
  
It was only Sakura and Naruto at camp. Kakashi told them to stay as he brought Sasuke to the village for medical treatment. She was worried about Sasuke. But most of all she was terrified for the fact that Tsubasa seemed to be after her and she was without Kakashi's protection. She sat closer to the fire hugging her knees. She felt as if there was nothing she could do to help herself. A blanket fell on her shoulders. It was Naruto. He handed her a drink.  
  
"Here" he simply said. This was a calmer side of Naruto. Sakura knew he was trying his best to cheer her up. She gladly took the drink. He sat on a log that was around the fire.   
  
"Thanks Naruto" Sakura said. They stared into the fire sipping their drinks. Sakura had calmed herself a bit and she felt better.  
  
After quite some time there was a sudden noise of rustling of some bushes. Sakura jumped up. Naruto turned around. The both of them had kunais ready. Kakashi walked from the shadows with his hands up.   
  
"It's only me."he said sheepishly.  
  
Sakura relaxed and Naruto sat back down. Sakura had stressed herself senseless. Kakashi sat down on the log behind Sakura. She leaned her back against his legs. She felt safer with him right next to her. They sat in silence enjoying the fire.  
  
  
  
"Um sensei? How is Sasuke?" Naruto said, breaking the silence. There was actually a concerned tone for his rival.  
  
"No need to worry Naruto. It seems you have done enough of that for all of us. He will be fine. All he needs is rest. He has one broken rib and lots of cuts and bruises but no serious internal injuries." Kakashi said.   
  
"Who said I was worried?!" Naruto interrupted trying to redeem his pride.   
  
Kakashi and Sakura chuckled. She sighed in relief it was good to hear that Sasuke was going to be okay. Naruto seemed to lighten up a bit also.   
  
"The local doctor here says he will need to say in bed for at least five days, he'll be up by tomorrow knowing if he could help it." Kakashi added. "Oh by the way, I got the reply Hokage-sama." He took the envelope out of his pocket and ripped open the top. Naruto and Sakura situated themselves so they could hear better. Kakashi unfolded the letter, and started to read aloud.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blah . . . it's late . . . I need . . . *thump* (_ _)Zzzz Zzz . . . 


	7. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I never will! Get this through you heads!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi unfolded the reply from Hokage-sama. He cleared his throat to start reading, but then suddenly stopped. His expression changed to seriousness. Sakura and Naruto settled down immediately when Kakashi's focus intensified. He brought the letter closer to his face. Sakura watched his visible eye move back and forth on the paper while he was reading. She started to worry. This was about her mostly anyway. Kakashi refolded the letter and threw it into the fire. He rubbed his face with his hands to relax.   
  
"Great" Kakashi muttered under his breath.   
  
"Uhh?..." Naruto started to ask a question.   
  
"I'm not suppose to tell according to Hokage-sama." he said knowing already what Naruto was going to ask. He sat up straight.   
  
"I'll be willing break the rules a little bit though." He wrote that he already knew of Yamazaki Tsubasa, and that we are suppose to head back as soon as we can. I'm not going to say anything more than that."  
  
They sat there, Sakura worried, Naruto being himself, and Kakashi obviously stressed out compared to his norm. Too many things were happening in a small time frame.  
  
It was getting pretty late the moon shone brightly in the night sky. A cold wind started to pick up.  
  
"Well we all need our sleep. We have a big day ahead of us." Kakashi said, then stood up. He headed off to his tent. Sakura and Naruto started making their way to their own tents. Sakura was reluctant. She didn't like the idea of being out of Kakashi's sight.   
  
She unzipped her tent and crawled inside. Her tent seemed to become much smaller since that morning. She changed and slipped into her sleeping bag. As a safety measure she put her kunai pouch underneath her pillow. She was sort of upset that Kakashi didn't say anything about the letter to her, but he wasn't supposed to.   
  
She sighed and closed her eyes. The image of Tsubasa smiling at her appeared. She immediately opened her eyes horrified. She could feel her muscles tense up.   
  
"Com`on, settle down."She told herself even though her heart pounded. She rubbed her face and breathed in deeply to help her relax. She brought her sleeping bag up to under her nose. She could hear the wind scream and howl through the trees.   
  
After convincing herself, she tried to fall asleep once again. She hesitantly closed her droopy eyes, and there was the image of Tsubasa for a second time. She refused to open her eyes. She was going to fight this. She needed her sleep. She would not accept that he affected her this badly though she could feel her heart sink.   
  
The image of golden catlike eyes seem to fixate on her in total darkness, then the rest of him appeared from the black void. A background of a small meadow formed around them. He slowly walked towards her. She tried to move, but then was instantly filled with horrible pain. He laughed as he threw one of his saw-toothed kunais at her. In surprise she did her best to dodge it. A sharp intense pain shot through her arm when the kunai hit her. With her body being badly injured, she could not catch herself in time and fell upon the ground. This was somehow familiar.   
  
The image of Tsubasa raised her in the air with the motion of his hand. Struggling to be let go she realized where she was. She was just as Sasuke was just before she stepped in and saved him from a certain death. Tsubasa took out another kunai just like before. He smiled a sinister smile. She turned for the sight of her savior.   
  
Sasuke appeared on cue where she had before. Sasuke saw that it was Sakura and turned his back to her with disgust on his face. She waited for him to do something, but he did nothing in return. She was confused and hurt emotionally. He wasn't going to help her? She never realized this was how badly he hated her.   
  
Desperate, she turned her focus to Tsubasa. She suddenly realized that she couldn't see the kunai in his hand any longer. Then it hit her. She her vision split and swirled. There was a large amount of pain from her head. She screamed in horrible pain, but as soon as the pain arrived, it disappeared. She couldn't feel much of all actually. A warm substance ran from her forehead. She touched it. It was her own blood. Her whole body now was numb. She barely felt her body go limp and collapse to the ground. She could no longer move. She put together what just happened. Was this what it was like to die? She recognized a figure as Kakashi run toward her. Sasuke still refused to look at her. Her vision was closing in on her. Kakashi was now at her side. He looked like he was trying to say some thing to her, but she couldn't hear anything. A tear rolled down her cheek, as she started to cry.   
  
"Ka... ka..kashi" she breathed although she did her best to yell, then the last of her vision all together disappeared. Then everything ceased. There was nothing but a horrible cold black that could very well pierce anyone's heart. "I don't wanna die . . . " she thought. She started putting two and two together.   
  
"I Don't Want to DIE!" She screamed.   
  
"Wake up Sakura!" A faint voice echoed. She felt her self being shaken a bit.   
  
"Don't let me die." she pleaded. She begged hoping for help.  
  
Kakashi paused his shaking when he saw a tear roll from her cheek. He felt pity and wished that he could take this ailment from her.   
  
"Please Sakura wake up." he said loudly. This got through to her. Her mind started to come back to reality."Please wake up."Kakashi said much more softly this time.   
  
She opened her eyes to find a barely visible, shirtless Kakashi in front of her. It was very late and very dark. Still remembering the dream she reached out held him tightly. He was her savior from the hellish ordeal she went through.   
  
"I was so scared" she said sounding like she was ready to cry.   
  
"I know, I know. It was only a nightmare you can relax now. I'm here." Kakashi said. Sakura snuggled closer pressing her cheek right up against his bare chest. He could feel her soft hair and warm cheek resting on him. She listened to his heart beat and that comforted her. She was relived to have Kakashi once again with her. Kakashi wrapped his arms gently around her.   
  
After a few moments of silence Sakura let go. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."she said slightly embarrassed.   
  
"It's okay. I wasn't asleep anyways."Kakashi said sheepishly. Kakashi went to run his fingers through his hair but hit the top of her tent. "Wow I have forgotten how small these things are." He said for his tent was bigger than his students.  
  
"Especially if you grew a sudden foot" Sakura joked. She could see a smile appear on Kakashi's face in the dark. She felt better.   
  
"Well I need to get some sleep. You should too." Kakashi said as he started crawling out her tent. He zipped up her tent for her, and headed of to his own. Sakura could hear twigs break and dirt shuffle as he walked.   
  
She thought about going to sleep again, then grew frightened for she might relive her dream. Her hands clenched her sleeping bag. She thought on what she could do. She after a bit she thought that Kakashi could . . . no, he wouldn't. She looked around for something to comfort her. She didn't even have a stuffed animal to hug. She had decided that she was no longer to bring them because Naruto ruined her last one that she brought on a mission.   
  
The wind was still blowing harshly, and the screams it made as it moved through the trees, made her clench the sleeping bag tighter. She started to get up to go to Kakashi, but she stopped. She was trying to convince that she had no need to do that.   
  
After a particular gust of wind a branch broke from a nearby tree in the woods. She shuddered as she heard the loud cracking and splitting noise it made as it fell from the tree and crashed to the ground. She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her pillow and quickly crawled out of her tent. She quickly zipped up her tent and ran for Kakashi's tent. Outside her hair stood on end as the cold hair pushed against her.   
  
Kakashi could hear his the door to his tent being unzipped. He turned to see who it was. Sakura crawled in.   
  
"Sakura?" Kakashi questioned as she re-zipped the door close.  
  
"Please can I sleep in here tonight." she pleaded. The wind howled and Sakura shuddered. Kakashi saw this her reaction.   
  
"Please?" She looked at him with her sad green eyes.  
  
"Sure." Kakashi said. He was a sucker for her eyes. Sakura laid her self along Kakashi's bag. She hugged her pillow. She would be cold, but it was better than being alone.  
  
"Com`on," Kakashi said. He held open his sleeping bag. "You will get sick from the cold. I won't try anything"   
  
"I know you won't." Sakura replied. Sakura smiled at him and gratefully crawled in next to him. Kakashi backed all the way to one side of his sleeping bag while Sakura did the same. After a bit and finally feeling safe she fell asleep.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
the dyslexic sentence of the day . . . Kau gos muu. Beautiful ain't it? 


	8. A visit to the hospital

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto nor any other anime. I will one day, wait and see!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura was having a wonderful dream about her and Kakashi. But all of a sudden, as she was holding Kakashi in this lovely abyss, birds starting landing allover the place and were chirping. Birds?? She woke up. She realized that she was in a sticky situation.   
  
She had her arms wrapped around Kakashi with her nose pressing against the underside of his chin. Her legs were wrapped with his. She was literally pressed up against him. He had his arms wrapped around her. One of his hands was under her nightshirt resting on her back. No wonder her dream seemed real.   
  
She saw a darkened area on his skin. She looked closer at his neck. There was a hickey. She felt so embarrassed that she had given him a hickey in her sleep. Her heart began to pound.   
  
She wanted to move but she didn't want to wake Kakashi up. She started to carefully and slowly move. She hoped that she could move without him knowing and then, hopefully act like it never happened.  
  
"Sakura . . . " Kakashi said with a deep voice in his sleep. She paused when she heard her name. She blushed madly. She was extremely flattered that he was dreaming about her. She started to move again this time much more slowly. Kakashi reacted by holding her tighter. She seemed to be stuck.   
  
A few moments passed where he didn't do a thing. Inner Sakura actually like being like this but she was afraid to see Kakashi's reaction.   
  
'Third time is the charm' she thought to herself. She once again tried to get free.   
  
Kakashi's mind slowly came back to consciousness. He realized that he was holding on to something, something warm and soft. He felt his hand pressed against the object. He slowly dragged his hand across this soft surface, of what he didn't recognize as Sakura's back. He shifted his leg against something smooth. Then he started to realized that this wasn't a dream. He was actually feeling that. Keeping his sleepy eyes closed shut he reached down to feel what was by his legs. He moved his hand to see where these things ended. They came up to what seem to be a hip. It clicked. Those were legs. His held his eyes closed in panic. After reading himself for the sight that awaited him, he reluctantly opened his eyes and looked down to see a flushed Sakura staring at him with an expression of worry. He noticed that her body right up against his. He asked himself what was he actually doing to her?   
  
Sakura could see the surprise in his face. He was in shock. He tried to move. Obviously his mind and body wanted different things. She saw his face grow a bit red.   
  
"Uhh . . . " he started to say. He came to his senses and quickly crawled out of the sleeping bag. He got on the ground and bowed a deep bow.   
  
"I'm really sorry, Sakura. I said I wouldn't do anything and I... I... " Kakashi said speaking into the floor.  
  
Sakura was stunned, but then smiled. She lifted his head gently. "You didn't do anything wrong. Don't worry." She said with a somewhat cheerful tone.   
  
"But I . . . " Kakashi argued.   
  
"If anything happened anyways. . . it wasn't all your fault."Sakura said, then blushed realizing how that sounded, but it was the truth.   
  
"It wasn't all me? ..." Kakashi repeated trying to figure out what she meant by that. He watched her face become a bit more red, then he understood. Kakashi finally understood how she really felt about him.   
  
"Sakura? ... Please look at me."Kakashi said he said with new found confidence. His dream was still fresh in his mind. Sakura's heart seemed to skip a beat for hers was too. She brought her eyes up to meet his gaze. He stared at her as if there was nothing else in the world worth looking at. He got closer and gently placed his arm across her back and his other hand on the nape of her neck. He pulled her closer to him. She let Kakashi do what he willed with her. He brought her up on her knees to have her lips meet his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. He was not expecting this. His balance was thrown off and he fell backwards.   
  
Sakura laughed as fell forward, landing partially on Kakashi. She looked at him lovingly. She moved a few strands of silver hair away from his eyes. He watched every little movement that she made. She gently placed her hand on his cheek. He closed eyes. She ran her finger gently where his scar was. The scar was always a thing of wonder for her. She leaned forward and kissed him. Although he couldn't see her actions, he somehow knew that was what she was going to do. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.  
  
*_-_-_*  
  
"Kaka-sensei! Sakura-chan is missing again! AND there are kunais everywhere!" yelled Naruto as he burst into his teacher's tent. "And..." Naruto stopped in his tracks. Was he seeing what he thought he was? Kakashi and Sakura making out in their nightwear? Kakashi and Sakura stopped what they were doing, looked up at Naruto startled.   
  
Naruto's face flushed. He retreated from the tent as fast as he could. Somehow he knew this meant pain was in store for him. In panic he sat on a log by their fire pit trying to think of a good excuse.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
"That must have been unexpected." Sakura said as she reached for her pillow.   
  
"Then again it was here also." Kakashi said as he sat up. Sakura crawled out of his tent.   
  
"Oh, Kakashi . . . you might want to look at your neck." she said as she giggled. Kakashi watched her face and her green eyes disappear as she zipped up the opening to his tent. Kakashi sighed with content, and then looked for something reflective. After some searching he actually found a small mirror in within the collection of his things.  
  
"My neck? ..." he said as tilted the mirror. He saw nothing until a darker mark on his neck appeared in the mirror.   
  
"A hickey? How, when did she? .... " he trailed off as he tilted his head to see it better. He ran his fingers over the spot. It was a hickey. Dumbfounded Kakashi sat there. He didn't know how to react to this.  
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Naruto turned around to see Sakura leaving Kakashi's tent and heading for her own.   
  
"Uh Sakura? I wouldn't . . . " Naruto said trying to warn her before she screamed. Kakashi climbed out of his tent in reaction to Sakura.   
  
She stared bewildered at her tent. It looked as if a large cat tested its claws on her tent. There were holes everywhere. She looked inside. There was a multiple count of saw-toothed kunais and throwing stars all focused where her head might have been if she wasn't in Kakashi's tent that night. That area of her sleeping bag was torn to shreds. She was really thankful that Kakashi let her spend the night in his tent.   
  
She heard a whistle come from behind her. She realized that nightshirt did nothing for covering her hind end, especially now when she was half way in her tent. She grabbed the closest thing and threw directly at where the whistle came from. Kakashi caught her razor by the handle.   
  
"Settle down" he said chuckling. "He isn't here."  
  
"Settle down?! I could have been killed last night!" she moved out the way so he could see what really happened to her tent.   
  
"Wow, he went kinda far to just scare us." Kakashi said obviously really not all that surprised.  
  
"Scare us?! Why am I the only one freaked out by this?!" She screamed with frustration. She then realized that she didn't have all the information. Kakashi hadn't told her something for this to make sense. She didn't care anymore if Hokage-sama forbade it.   
  
She sighed and got up to her feet slowly. She started walking toward Kakashi in a very appealing way.   
  
"Kakashi . . . "She said with her best sexy voice. Kakashi was confused and was turned on by the way she was acting. She watched his adams apple moved as he swallowed. She got right up against him, making sure he could feel her chest against his. She then slowly grasped his waist and moved it closer so it was up against hers. She looked at him as if she had something in mind. She put her lips close to his ear.   
  
"Kakashi . . . I have something I want to ask you . . . Is that all right with you? . . ." she said deeply. He could feel her warm breath. Kakashi could only nod his head.   
  
"Kakashi . . . " she said in the same manner, "WHAT THE HELL AREN'T YOU TELLING ME!?!?" she then yelled into his ear. He was so startled he lost balance and fell back on one of the logs for the fire.   
  
He looked up at her bamboozled. She was very angry. Naruto burst out in laughter.   
  
"That was great Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he grabbed his stomach. He couldn't help but to continue laughing.   
  
"Why thank you, Naruto." she said pleasantly. Sakura turned her focus back to Kakashi who still hadn't recovered from the shock. Kakashi noticed her eyes seemed to become a darker shade of green with her anger.   
  
"Well? Are you going to tell me or not? I don't like to think my life being on the line as a joke." she said sourly.   
  
"Fine, fine. We'll discuss this when we go and visit Sasuke. The faster we pack, the faster you'll get to know."Kakashi said as he propped his body with his elbows. He said it in such a way that it meant Sakura won. She smiled. Before she ran off to pack her things she helped Kakashi up, and gave him a small kiss. Kakashi thought of what a devilish woman he had on his hands.  
  
*_-_-_*  
  
It took only a couple minutes for Naruto and Sakura to have every thing set. Kakashi was being himself, taking his time. But with a few words of persuasion good or bad from Sakura and Naruto, he hurried. With everyone having their packs and ready they headed towards the village. It took them about ten minutes or so to reach the village. It was very small. Kakashi led them to a house that served as a makeshift hospital. A middle-aged woman sitting behind a desk and typewriter in a room that seemed to be once a living room, stopped and welcomed Kakashi in.   
  
"Sasuke is up stairs." She recognized his face. She pointed to the stairs across the room with her glasses that she just had on her face.   
  
"Ma'am, can I have a couple pieces of paper?" Kakashi asked politely.  
  
"Oh why surely" she pulled a few sheets from a drawer of her desk and handed them to Kakashi.   
  
"Thank you" he said giving a respective bow, then headed up the stairs. Naruto and Sakura were wondering why they needed paper.   
  
"Don't tell me we are making cards for him."Naruto begged.  
  
"Thank you for bringing the idea up, Naruto." Kakashi teased. "No. It would be funny tough. We are going to use this to communicate."  
  
"Communicate?... Was he injured badly enough that he can't talk?!" Sakura she said starting to worry.   
  
"No, nothing like it. He can talk . . . Think about why I'm doing this." Kakashi said plainly.   
  
They got to his door. The doctor walked out. He just finished checking on Sasuke.   
  
"Stubborn fellow" the doctor said under his breath as he checked his chart and headed downstairs.   
  
They walked in. Sasuke was sitting up in his bed as he watched them walk in.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
an incoherent announcement:  
  
blah blah muah blah muah. Blabity blah blah.  
  
Thank you for listening  
  
^_^b 


	9. Leaving a Member Behind

Disclaimer: Yoda speak; Don't own Naruto that I will never.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sasuke watched as the other members of team seven walked into in makeshift hospital room. He seemed to smile a little.   
  
"Ohaiyo Sasuke!" Naruto said particularly cheerful. Sasuke didn't even seem to be phased by this. He was going to let it go this once.   
  
"Ohaiyo" Sasuke replied barely. He didn't want to admit that he was actually glad to see some familiar faces. He did a double take when he saw Sakura. Something was wrong with her expression.   
  
Sakura remembered her horrible nightmare, and how Sasuke didn't save her. She knew it was only a dream but still.   
  
"Kaka-sensei? So what do you have the paper for?" Naruto asked.   
  
"I said, think about it." Kakashi said as he pulled a pen out of his pocket. Sakura thought hard about this. Sasuke grabbed the paper and pen out of Kakashi's hand and started to write in cursive.   
  
It said "so we can communicate without having to talk. Get it. Sound county =specializes in sound. Somebody might be listening" He showed Naruto and Sakura this.  
  
"Exactly" Kakashi said out loud. He took back the paper and wrote, "and don't forget to write in cursive. They have already been known to understand by the patterns as we write. I hope they are not as good as to have perfected cursive." This made sense to Sakura. Why didn't she think of it before?   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Yamazaki Tsubasa had a headphone up against his ear. He listened as someone writing on paper with a pen but he couldn't figure out what they were writing. The strokes of the pen were unusual and there was no pattern that he could decipher.  
  
"Damn, It seems I underestimated Kakashi. He even knew to use cursive." He threw his headphone to the ground. He roughly flipped a few strands of his white blonde hair out of his eyes. He suddenly grabbed his side. He winced in pain.   
  
"Damn that boy! If it was not for him, this would have been settled with. I almost killed him! ... Only if it was not for Miss Sakura." He said through clenched teeth.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
"Well aren't you going to tell us why I shouldn't be so worked up with Tsubasa around still?" Sakura wrote neatly.   
  
Kakashi took the pen. "Well, it has been made obvious you did not notice something at the fight. Remember how I said he was only a clone?" Sakura remembered and nodded her head. "Sasuke noticed that before anybody and injured the real Tsubasa sometime before I arrived. Since I arrived after you, I thought you would have noticed."  
  
Sasuke took the paper. "He was in your direction when I threw a slew of throwing stars and kunais before you suddenly appeared in the meadow. And then you saved me."he wrote.  
  
Sakura thought about it. She remembered as she was sprinting toward Sasuke's battle aura, as stray throwing star whizzed past her head.   
  
"Oh" she said out loud as she realized that stray throwing star wasn't stray. Questions appeared in her head. There was more than one? Tsubasa was somewhere behind her? He must have been near probably following her. It scared her that she could have been captured by Tsubasa without her realizing until it would have been too late. She must have been so worried about Sasuke that she looked over lots of things.   
  
Naruto grabbed the paper out of Sasuke's hand almost giving Sasuke a paper cut.   
  
"She saved you?!?" he wrote in surprisingly good penmanship. He was the last one to come to the scene. He grew angry. He thought that Tsubasa left because he arrived, scaring him. But in reality he couldn't keep his clone because his injury.   
  
"I'll tell you later Naruto . . . " Kakashi wrote. "But you understand now that he is injured that is why we are okay for a while. But remember only for a bit. The whole kunai/ your tent episode was to scare us. He won't fight right now with his injury. He thought that none of us noticed that the real Tsubasa was injured. He has the advantage for speed because he only has himself to worry about where we travel as a group. We have to get on the move again other wise something might happen when he does get better."Kakashi said. Sakura nodded her head showing that she understood.   
  
"So Sasuke how are you feeling?" Kakashi asked as he crumpled the paper up.   
  
"Oh, uh, good I guess." Sasuke replied.   
  
"Well, do you think you can leave with us today?" Kakashi questioned.   
  
"Sure I . . . " Sasuke didn't want to be left behind, but carrying his pack with his broken rib was not a good combination. It was bad enough when he breathed. He looked to the side a little distraught.   
  
"Well, here are our options." Kakashi said bringing up three fingers. "One: We can split up Sasuke's stuff and have him come with us, slowing us down; two: We can leave him here and send someone to come for him, and have him meet with us back at Leaf Village; or three: we can leave a member of the team to stay with Sasuke until he is fit to come back." Kakashi looked at Naruto at the last option. Naruto's face grew sour, but he held his tongue. This wasn't comforting for Sasuke's ears but he knew that Kakashi was only thinking the best for the team.   
  
Everybody sat in silence thinking hard about it until Sasuke spoke up. "I'll stay." he didn't like it but he knew that it was the best for this situation. "Naruto can help defend. He has to be good for something. I'll be okay until someone comes for me." Kakashi felt pride for his student's sacrifice. Sakura was filled for admiration for him. She felt better now knowing that Sasuke would help her, unlike her nightmare.   
  
"Well we better get going." Kakashi said as he started to walk out the door. Everybody was a little saddened to leave right away but they were in one hell of a hurry to get to Leaf Village.   
  
"Soredewa, Sasuke" Naruto said as he tried to put a smile on his face while walking out the door.   
  
"Good bye Sasuke and thank you." Sakura smiled gave a small wave of her hand. She then ran off to catch up with the other two. Sasuke realized she had changed from her being uncomfortable when she first came in. He was relieved.  
  
"Bye you guys . . . " Sasuke barely said to an empty room. He stared at his pack wishing he could go too.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Sakura recognized the trail and it scenery as they backtracked back to Leaf Village. Kakashi, Naruto and she had been walking for some time. She felt bad leaving Sasuke behind. Her head drooped a little as she sighed.   
  
"He will be okay, Sakura." Kakashi said. "There is no need to worry. He understands what is going on." Kakashi said trying to cheer her up.   
  
"I know" she said not feeling much better.  
  
*_-_-_*  
  
They didn't stop to make camp until their feet could not take it anymore. By that time it was very late. They made a small fire and set up camp by the fire's glow. Sakura took out her tent only to realize that it was still full of holes.   
  
She was tired and hungry, and was desperately in need of a break. Little frustrated, she set down her tent to see how supper was coming along. Kakashi had just finished heating some instant meals carefully over the fire.   
  
"Umm, I was wondering . . . " She said as she sat close to the fire. "What am I going to do for sleeping tonight? My tent is shot."  
  
"Well, I guess you can sleep in mine. I'll sleep outside tonight." Kakashi replied. If they slept in the same tent again, he was afraid what his sleeping self would do. Now that he knew that it was somewhat acceptable.  
  
"Thank you." she scooted closer to him.   
  
Naruto was putting the last steak into the ground for his tent when he smelt it.   
  
"Food!" he said with excitement. He leapt into the air and rushed toward the smell. Kakashi held a meal up in the air. Naruto grabbed it from Kakashi and sat down immediately stuffing his face.   
  
"I was so hungry!" Naruto said with food in his mouth. Sakura scoffed at his lack of manners as she was handed a meal herself.  
  
Naruto was done within a minute while it took the others a little more time to finish. After eating they all threw their garbage into the fire and headed to the tents.   
  
Sakura placed her sleeping bag and Kakashi's and her packs into the tent. She laid on the top of the sleeping bag. She was beyond tired.   
  
"I'm just going to forget about changing tonight . . . I'm just . . . "she felt her eyes droop. "I'm . . . just . . . *yawn* . . . just . . . too . . . " and she fell asleep.   
  
Kakashi laid out his sleeping bag. The temperature seemed to become more and more chilly. He took off his mask and forehead protector, and laid it in the grass next him. He slipped into his bag. As he watched clouds cover the stars, he also fell asleep.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
wow on to the double digits! Ch 10 get ready! Here they come! 


	10. Relationship Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Plain and simple...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi felt something hit his face. He curled up a bit trying to hide his face from whatever it was. Again and again it hit his face. He opened his eyes showing he was fully awake. It was raining. The coals of the fire sizzled each time a drop hit them.  
  
"Great" he mumbled to himself. The rain fell more heavily. He couldn't stay out in the now, pouring rain. That is the last thing that he needed was a cold as he was fighting Tsubasa. He could just imagine it.  
  
He got out of his sleeping bag unwillingly and looked for some shelter. There was nothing around that could protect him outside, so he could not quickly make one. Not to mention while just thinking about it the rain had gotten much worse for that possibility.  
  
His eyes found the tents. He thought for a second. There was no way Naruto's tent was a possibility. It was too small for an adult as it was. He picked up his forehead protector, mask and sleeping bag, and headed for his own tent against his better judgement.   
  
He opened it and crawled inside. Sakura was laying curled up on top of her sleeping bag in the dark. She must have been cold.   
  
Kakashi sat there staring until he sneezed. His shirt was soaked through and his hair was dripping. He took off his shirt, and reached in his pack for a clean one. His expression went from tired to extremely confused. He felt something that wasn't in his pack before. He pulled out this silky material. He couldn't see what it was because of the darkness. He stretched out the small object and moved it closer to his face. He recognized the shape from somewhere before. His eyes widened as he realized what it was. He quickly stuffed back into the pack. It was one of Sakura's panties.  
  
After taking a moment to recover from his stupid act he took a deep breath and reached for his pack. He made sure it was his pack this time. He grabbed a plain T-shirt and threw it on. It felt kinda felt weird to not have something right up against his neck from his ususal turtleneck.  
  
"Mrrr" Sakura mumbled as she shivered. She curled into a tighter ball on top of her sleeping bag. Kakashi opened his sleeping bag all the way and laid half of it down on her and laid under the other half like a blanket. She seemed to relaxed in her sleep. He didn't mind sleeping on the tents floor. It actually brought back memories of when he was a shinobi in training. Oh how he had hated it.  
  
After waiting a bit for the temperature change to disappear he could feel his eyes droop as the lucidity of thinking started to disappear.   
  
He could feel heat coming from his right. He looked at Sakura with half closed eyes. She laid there next to him asleep with a relaxed face having her bangs in her eyes. He picked up his hand and gently moved the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She was everything a guy would want.   
  
He watched her face carefully. Her soft lips were relaxed. He ran his finger across them. They moved with his finger's touch. He couldn't contain himself anymore. He tilted head and moved his face toward her. He stopped just before his lips touched hers. What was he doing? He laid back down and breathed a sigh.   
  
He was kinda upset he let it get this far. He wasn't thinking like a teacher or a ninja for that matter. His conscience wouldn't openly give his heart to her even though he really wanted to. There was too many things that he didn't like about their situation. It didn't seem fair. With eyebrows furrowed he forced his eyes to close. He decided that he wasn't going to be affected by Sakura until she was safe. He really needed to focus for her sake.   
  
Sakura moved in her sleep. He felt her arms wrap around him.   
  
"Kakashi......stay with me" she said softly in her sleep as she snuggled closer. He could feel her warmth. He tried to be cold to her but failed miserably.   
  
"Tomorrow... I'll start tomorrow." he thought as her wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep.  
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Kakashi woke to the morning birds. That wonderful warmth that was next to him was now gone. He sat up and looked around the tent. She was gone. There was a small tense feeling of panic when she wasn't there. He quickly got up and crawled out of the tent. He smelt smoke from a fire.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head" Sakura said pleasantly with a gentle smile. She was working on breakfast. Naruto was sitting there helping her. Kakashi sighed with relief.  
  
"About time you woke up." Naruto said smirking. His face relaxed and then squinted his eyes.   
  
"Uh sensei?... What is that on your neck?" Naruto asked pointing his finger at Kakashi's hickey.  
  
"Uh..." Kakashi said, for that was the only thing that came out. Unintentionally he looked at Sakura for help. Naruto saw this and looked at Sakura wondering what she had to so with this. Sakura looked up and without knowing what to say, she blushed. Naruto clenched his teeth and clutched his fists tightly. This pushed Naruto too far.  
  
"You are disgusting Kakashi!" Naruto shouted with a furious face. "She's your student not to mention my age! I tried my best to ignore that whole making out thing in your tent. I even decided that I was going to let you spend the night in the same tent because it had rained. And..."   
  
"Did you ever think how I or he feels about this." Sakura said protectively. "I know technically I'm 12 years old but can't you see that I'm actually older than that. I very well know that I am his student, but I figured that love isn't fair. Life isn't fair. Get over it. Even as bad as our circumstances are as they now stand, I still have feelings for him. I believe in my heart that is the way he feels. Right Kakashi?" she said with a flushed face from being worked up. She looked at Kakashi.   
  
Kakashi paused saying nothing. His still was analyzing Sakura's words.   
  
"Right?" She said again as if to make sure that he heard her. He still said nothing with a indifferent expression on his face. A long moment pasted where there was silence. Sakura grew hurt by his absence of a reply.   
  
"Kakashi?" she said almost ready cry. There was a pause and Naruto was furious at his sensei. He was about to give him a piece of his mind for messing around with Sakura like this, when Kakashi spoke up.  
  
"Love isn't fair, huh? Well I suppose it isn't." Kakashi said in a calm voice staring into space. His mind was finally set at ease with her words. He finally realized that it was okay for them to be together. He gave a small smile and slowly looked at Sakura with loving expression.   
  
"Don't cry Sakura. Of course I have feelings for you other wise I would have never kissed you the very first time. I would never, and will never play games with your heart. Although the time we have together like this has not been long, I feel as if it has. I said I would never leave you. I meant it. So please don't cry. I'm not worth even one of your tears."  
  
Naruto was taken a back by what Kakashi said. He didn't falter in the least bit. Kakashi turned to Naruto.  
  
"Naruto please don't be angry." Kakashi said with the same calm voice. Naruto looked at Kakashi blankly.   
  
It was their turn to analyze his words. Kakashi seemed it he was the definition of peace itself with the expression on his face. Naruto was rendered speechless. He wanted to stay angry at him but how could he? Sakura sat down confused. Her emotions just had the runaround. She wanted to say something but she had no idea what she would say, let alone form words. She sat there staring at him. She could feel her heart seem to swell the more she thought about what he had just said.   
  
"Bah!..." Naruto said as he could no longer stand it. "Tell me when the food is done..."he said as he left for his tent still angry. He had some thinking to do.   
  
Kakashi and Sakura watched as he walked to his tent. Sakura started to feel guilt. She looked down ashamed. She doubted Kakashi and over something so small. They were only together like this for only in a matter of days and with his confession like that. With a sigh to help straighten her nerves, she picked the stirring tool and continued to slowly stir the breakfast.   
  
Kakashi walked over towards her and sat next to her.   
  
"Hey." he said as he leaned against her a little.  
  
"Hey..." she said much softer as she pushed back with her shoulder. With her emotions still a mixed she only started to settle toward happiness.   
  
"So how is breakfast coming?" Kakashi said trying to ease the tension. He wasn't sure how Sakura was going to react, in fact he was kinda scared to know, so he was going to try to not talk about what just happened, at least not yet.   
  
"Uh,... it will only take a few more minutes." Sakura said a little confused. She was almost positive that he was say something about what just happened. A moment passed. Kakashi looked like he was trying to say something. It seemed that he gave up.  
  
"Okay... well, I'm gonna go get changed then." he said as placed his hands on his knees and stood up. He was evidently a little uncomfortable.  
  
Sakura watched him get up and walk, heading for the tent. She felt like she should of said or did something but she watched him crawl into the tent. She went back to making breakfast, feeling disappointed in herself.   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
1+1=11 like in chapter 11, up next! 


	11. Naruto the Relationship Fixer?

Disclaimer: Yay Naruto is my very own!  
  
~*clears throat* ...you need to wake up...  
  
Huh? I must have fallen asleep again. ^_^;;  
  
~well don't you have something to say?  
  
-_- yeah yeah... I don't own Naruto . I never will. happy?!   
  
*cries*  
  
~quite... bwahahahaha.  
  
Damn that ebil conscience of mine.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
In frustration Naruto chomped down hard on his chopsticks as he took a bite. He eyed Kakashi and Sakura angrily while chewing. They had not said a thing throughout the whole day.   
  
Another vein in his forehead grew visible as he swallowed. He thought that if that morning's episode was bad then this was hell. He took another bite. He continued to watch and remain in beyond eerie silence.   
  
They just got done from today's stretch of backtracking to Leaf village. They had gotten a substantial amount of distance covered. This was because they had nothing to distract them from their work. They were now siting at tonight's camp eating supper.   
  
"Um, Kakashi...." Sakura said softly.   
  
"Yes what is it?" Kakashi said eager to hear what she had to say but stayed calm with his reply.   
  
"Um,... uh,..." she was trying to form words. She started to fidget with her hands.  
  
"I was wondering... mmm...." her courage that she mustered was disappearing rapidly.  
  
"uh...ah,.....will you pass the sauce?" She said proving that wasn't what she really wanted to say.   
  
"Oh,... uh, sure." he said with slight disappointment in his voice. He handed her the sauce.   
  
She looked at it. 'great' she thought. She didn't even like this stuff. This was Naruto's sauce, that no one sane would eat. Maybe that is why Naruto liked it so much. She would look really stupid if she didn't use it. She sighed and put a little on her food. She took a bite and cringed. She wanted to spit it out. Despite natural instincts she swallowed. She should have said what she was going to say, it had to be better than this.   
  
"Uh, Sakura I thought you didn't like that stuff." Kakashi said a little confused.  
  
"I don't" she said indignantly before she chomped on another bite and with great difficulty swallowed it.   
  
"Oh..." Kakashi said pretending to understand.  
  
The silence appeared once again. Kakashi was regretting his openness from that morning. He got the feeling of anger from her but he wasn't sure if it was toward him.   
  
Sakura set down her bowl of half eaten food. She wasn't looking well. She had made herself sick. She pushed it away from her.   
  
"Even the smell...." she said. She sat there waiting for everyone else to finish. She was still hungry. They did not stop for lunch and this was the only good meal they had that day.   
  
Her stomach growled and she tried her best to cover it up. After she opened her eyes from her embarrassed expression she realized that Kakashi's bowl was suddenly in her face.  
  
"Here..." Kakashi gave the rest of his food to her.   
  
"Huh?" Sakura was confused now holding his bowl.   
  
"Eat the rest of mine... I don't mind the sauce. I'll eat the rest of yours." he said picking up her bowl. He took her chopsticks in hand and started eating. He stiffened up a bit when he reacted to the bad taste. He couldn't understand how Naruto liked this stuff.   
  
"Thank you." she said softly.   
  
"No problem" Kakashi replied. His eyes were starting water.   
  
She took his chopsticks in hand and started eating when she noticed something. She couldn't help but smile. Kakashi ate one thing at a time. She thought it was kinda cute. She then gathered a bit on his chopsticks and continued eating.   
  
Naruto got up and went to deal with his bowl. He figured this will give them a time alone to talk. God the silence was pissing him off.  
  
  
  
"Um Sakura I can't help but wonder..." Kakashi said breaking the extremely uncomfortable silence. He felt he needed to straighten things out.  
  
Sakura thought 'okay here it comes.'  
  
"Well, You seem angry. Is it because what I said earlier?" Kakashi asked calmly.   
  
"... oh, no of course not" she said reassuringly. 'I bet I'm sure I know what the next question is.'she thought.  
  
"What is it then? if you don't mind me asking." Kakashi said.   
  
'I knew it.' she told herself. She paused a moment thinking about it, to gather an answer.   
  
"Well I suppose...." she looked up at the night sky and the tree tops that were light up from the campfires light as if it helped to make a clearer answer.   
  
"I suppose that it is because I didn't have anything for you in return." Sakura said. He looked at her confused. She continued to stare upwards.  
  
"Well what I mean is you praised me with your words this morning and I just sat there, with no response for you in return. And well I hated myself for it.... I just want you to know how much I appreciate everything you have done."   
  
Kakashi just sat there. "Well, it was what you said that helped me actually. You did deserve the praise."   
  
"How?" She sat there confused.   
  
"With what you said. It gave me an answer I was looking for." he said.  
  
"What answer?... Of what question?" she was really mixed-up now.   
  
"The answer to a question I had..."he turned to her. He lightly grabbed her shoulders and leaned closer.   
  
"And it said it was okay for me to do this..." He gave her a small kiss. He moved his head back a little to examine her face.   
  
She stared him. A blush grew across her face.  
  
"Thank you." he said with a smile. Her heart swelled as she looked into at his face. She took her hand and gently slid his forehead protector up out of the way of his other eye.   
  
"No problem..." she said as a goofy and adoring smile appeared on her face. She quickly leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss. He was surprised at first but then kissed her back with just as much enthusiasm if not more.  
  
*_-_-_*   
  
Naruto had finished dealing with his dishes a while ago. He was now sitting behind his tent listening to the couple making sure that things were going according to plan. He could not hear what they were talking about but it suddenly ended.   
  
'Okay that wasn't very long... Aww great. My idea to get them to talk a failure.' He thought to himself. His face became more stern and determined. He pushed up his sleeve.   
  
"Looks like I got to take things in my own hands." He said as he stood up.   
  
"Kakashi, Sakura! You have to get over yourselves! God, just talk it out or...." he said as he as yelled out loud as he came out from behind his tent.   
  
"Or I will never...." He continued. He then realized that Sakura was on Kakashi lap and they were once again in each others arms making out.  
  
"Get some peace of mind....." he said in a much softer voice as he was stuck dumb by the sight.   
  
Kakashi and Sakura stopped their actions and looked at Naruto still holding each other. They had a expression of confusion.   
  
"No student should see this side of their teacher..." Naruto mumbled as he turned around and crawled into his tent.   
  
"I wonder what that was about." Kakashi said looking at Naruto's tent.   
  
"How am I suppose to know." Sakura said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
She had given up on trying to figure Naruto out, she gave up on attempting the impossible. Sakura could feel her legs almost being burnt on the side facing the camps fire. She put her hands on her legs as a temporary shield. She enjoyed the warmth. After a moment she felt Kakashi's hands along with hers hands.   
  
"They're warm." Kakashi said has he hook his chin over her shoulder. He let his head fall softly to lean up against hers. Her hair was soft against his face. He breathed in deep, smelling it.   
  
"Mmmmm" he sounded as he exhaled show that he liked the aroma. Sakura giggled.   
  
"Well I would like to see where this would be going, but.... we still have a good stretch of path until Leaf village." she stated as stood up. Kakashi looked up at her like a sad puppy that wanted to be pet more. He even pouted his bottom lip a little bit. She felt a little guilty but she knew she was right. She leaned forward toward Kakashi, she used her hand to push up his hair and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. He looked at her even sadder with a face that said 'that's it? nothing more?' She chuckled.  
  
"Aren't we a little beggar." she leaned closer and kissed him briefly on his lips. Kakashi gently held her waist.  
  
"You know if you give an animal what it was begging for it will want more and more." He said with a smile.  
  
"Then it will be my price to pay when it comes." she said smiling right back.  
  
"But even a begging animal will know when it is time to sleep especially if it is wanting to be in its best form." She said with a mock lecture-ish tone.   
  
"Alright, alright. You win" he said shrugging his shoulders. He stood up while keeping his hands on her waist. She was a only a bit shorter than him. He was very close almost against her. He took one hand and tucked one side of her bangs behind her ear. She stared up at him watching him move in the campfires light. The contrast of light and shadow on his face and the feel of a slight cool breeze stirred her. She must have been blushing, she felt warm. He leaned forward. She closed her eyes, expecting. She felt his hand being placed on the back of her head. She could feel his breathing. She was ready to melt. Then he... gave her a little peck on the tip of her nose and started to walk off laughing. She stood there very confused.   
  
"Wait a minute." she said smiling as she grabbed for his shirt. "I guess we are all beggars from time to time. Now come here." he turned around smiling. He took her in his arms and kissed deeply. She fell somewhat limp there. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She stopped kissing but she kept her forehead touching his and smiled.   
  
"I guess beggars can't be choosers." she said teasingly.  
  
"Ouch." He said laughing. "I guess not." he said using it right back at her.   
  
"Okay before we get carried away again we really need to go to sleep." she said like she didn't want to take her own advise.   
  
"Okay" Kakashi said. "Good night." Kakashi watched Sakura slip into his tent.   
  
"Good night, I lo... I wish that you sleep well. Sweet dreams." said before she closed the entrance to the tent.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
She flopped on the sleeping bag. She suddenly felt a little mixed up. She wanted to say, "I love you." like anyone would say to the person that they had feelings for, but she couldn't. She took a deep breath. All that happened that day must have been too much, and she left it as that. She decided that she didn't need to make a big deal out of it, although that helped, she still felt a little uncomfortable. She crawled into her bag and hugged her pillow. She gave a huge yawn she was more tired than she had originally thought, and with that she fell asleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I have revised all my previous chapters, fixing mistakes and making ideas and events much clearer.... if ya want to check them out. *hint hint  
  
I'm slowly getting better at this whole writing thing...^_^;;; 


	12. Almost Going too Far

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
One good disclaimer deserves another. ^_^  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi was now laying in his bag not to far from his tent where Sakura was sleeping. He was contented on how the day ended, but something bugged him. He had watched Sakura crawl into his tent to sleep, but was the way she acted literally just before she closed the tent entrance. He shook his head. He must have been imagining it. Today was a long day like tomorrow was going to be. He really need to get some sleep. He turned on his side and closed his eyes.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Kakashi found himself in a heavy fog that made the rest to the background obscure. He heard the shifting of feet behind him. He turned to see a grey object appear behind a veil of the fog. The object looked familiar. He realized that it was Sakura, who was walking towards him. He smiled. As she came closer he could make out that she was wearing the yellow outfit that he had picked out for her. She smiled as she came closer, but there was something wrong. The closer he looked the more he realized that she wasn't looking at him, but past him.   
  
The thick fog was rolling across the ground in large, thick patches as well as making a nice even mist that covered everything in sight. He turned around to see what she was looking at. There was Tsubasa in the distance. Tsubasa gave a wicked smile and bowed. Rage started to fill Kakashi. The sound of the shuffling of feet disappeared. He turned toward Sakura again, but she was gone.   
  
The fog was allover now and making difficult to see. He whirled around to go after Tsubasa for this. He stopped in his tracks. Tsubasa was also disappeared. Kakashi became confused and a little more worked up than was safe for clear thinking. He strained his senses for anything.   
  
Hidden laughter echoed in the distance. It belonged to Tsubasa. He ran threw the fog, towards the source. He stopped when he saw Sakura just standing there emotionless, facing Kakashi. Tsubasa had become clear through the fog and walked up to stand next to her. He pulled out his trade marked saw tooth kunai. Sakura just stood there, not even making an attempt to save her life. She seemed to be under a spell, staring blankly forward. Tsubasa grin seemed to curl with evil intent, so much so it seemed to pour from him. He stood behind her. Reaching around her head he gently grabbed her chin with one hand and raised it up, exposing her delicate neck more. It was like he was showing off to Kakashi what he was about to do. He held up the kunai to her throat.   
  
A particular thick patch of fog moved between them. Kakashi snapped he started to run. His vision was cut off because of the fog. He heard a large object fall to the ground with a soft kerflump. He faltered sightly when he thought that object could have been Sakura, but then ran harder. They were gone again. He moved to where they where exactly. He couldn't see them. Panic was flowing inside Kakashi. He did a 360 trying to scout the area. Klank. He had stepped on something. He looked down at his foot and froze. It was a single kunai with a fresh coating of blood, A saw toothed kunai with a small piece of bloody yellow fabric caught on a tooth of the blade. Horror took over when all his hope spilled to his feet.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Kakashi woke with a start. He was breathing hard and sitting in place. Fog covered the ground. It must have been getting close to morning. It seemed that it was his turn to have a nightmare. He sighed, calming his nerves a bit more. He had never let anyone he fought affect him this badly. It was because he wasn't fearing for his own life but for Sakura's. He carefully placed his head on his pillow. He looked at his tent. He was grateful that it had only been a bad dream. With a deep breath he closed his eyes.   
  
He would have gone back to sleep but all of a sudden shuffling noises started coming from his tent. The entranced opened and Sakura poked her head out. Kakashi laid still watching her. She crawled out of her tent. She looked around. She sighed with relief and started to walk to the woods in Kakashi's direction.   
  
He wasn't sure of this was the dream again. She was coming closer. He gently grabbed her ankle as if to make sure she was really there.  
  
"KYAAAA!" screamed out loud, and out of instinct kicked what grabbed her. She immediately heard what sounded like a man groan. She looked down to find a Kakashi doubled over in his sleeping bag.   
  
"Oh! Kakashi I'm sooo sorry." she said dropping to the ground.   
  
"Un, your *cough* kicks have..un, gotten stronger." Kakashi said holding his stomach trying to sit up. Sakura tried her best to help him. Inner Sakura was super thankful that she didn't kick his face.   
  
"What were you doing anyways?" Kakashi said regaining his regular speech while still holding the injured area.   
  
"I had to go to the bathroom." Sakura said still throughly embarrassed. "I'm really sorry." She said. She hugged him hoping that it would help things.   
  
"It is okay... I'll be fine. I have been in worse predicaments. You only really knocked the wind out of me." Kakashi said.  
  
"I'm sorry still, I have been so jumpy lately, and that nightmare I just had didn't help much." She said as continued to cling to Kakashi gently as if he suddenly became fragile.   
  
"You had a nightmare also?" Kakashi said. Sakura let go of him and sat on her legs. Her face expressed a hint of surprise.   
  
"You too?" She said. She looked at his eyes. After a moment, suddenly her face went into extreme worry, panic even.   
  
"What's wrong, Sakura?!" Kakashi said. Sakura jumped to her feet, and started to power walk to the fog-hidden woods. "Bathroom!"  
  
Kakashi flopped back onto his pillow, and sigh with a smile on his face. He found it funny.   
  
With a rustling of leaves Kakashi knew that Sakura came back from her business. The fog had gotten thicker as it was nearing sunrise. He watched a figure walk through the fog. Kakashi immediately recognized this from his nightmare. He watched her come closer as he started worry. He was hoping that she was going to be herself as she came closer. All of a sudden the figure of Sakura disappeared with the sound of her falling to the ground. Kakashi jumped out his sleeping bag, and ran towards her. He winced when he did so because of just getting kicked in the stomach. He slowed down to a walk when he did finally did see her. He even chuckled.   
  
Sakura was on the ground. She had tripped over a large rock that she had not seen due to the fog. She looked at him with half anger and half in pain. He gave her a hand and helped her up off the ground.   
  
"What is so funny? It hurt."She whined.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. I had gotten myself overworked over something small. You worried me." Kakashi explained. Sakura was bought half of it, but she was still a little angry. Kakashi moved closer to her. He went to pick her up to carry her back to carry her for extra brownie points, but as soon as he started to lift, he set her back down, with a expression of pain. He's abs needed time to bruise let alone heal.   
  
"It is okay Kakashi." Sakura said knowing that he must have been in pain. Kakashi was glad that she understood.   
  
"Well we have about two hours until he have to get up." Kakashi said. He was a little tired still. No one ever feels rested after a nightmare.   
  
"Sounds like a good idea." Sakura said she yawned. She left Kakashi at his sleeping bag as she headed for his tent. Kakashi crawled in and closed his eyes. It felt good to lay down again. Suddenly he felt his sleeping bag being opened on him. He opened his eyes to see Sakura opening it.   
  
"Sakura? Your sleeping bag is in the tent." Kakashi kinda tiredly. He actually liked the idea but he wanted go to sleep. Sakura worked her bright green eyes and pouted her bottom lip just a little.   
  
"You don't want me here with you?"She said with a believable sudo-sad voice. Kakashi flopped his head back down on his pillow and held it open. She won. She personally didn't find anything wrong with it. She had done it before. With a smile she crawled in. It was warm. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her face into his chest.   
  
"Thank you." she said but it came out muffled. She unburied her face and looked at him.   
  
"Un, you're welcome." Kakashi had to keep himself in check otherwise embarrassment was waiting for him. But as long as he was going to have to suffer he was going to make the most of it. He put his hand on her side and slid it up underneath her shirt across her back. Sakura looked up at him. She was a little confused but was started to be turned on. She gave a half smile as she still was trying to make out what this meant. Kakashi expression changed slightly. It was like yesterday night when making out, but this seemed more serious than that. He leaned his head closer, Sakura readied herself to be kissed but he moved to her neck instead. He kissed her underneath her chin and the whole rage of her neck. She melted, relaxing totally. He moved lower sweeping over her collar bone. His hands, one firmly placed, one underneath her shirt on her waist and the other pushing on her back towards him. He started to move that hand towards her side except he held her in the middle of her rib cage. The sleeping bag was becoming very warm with the two bodies in it, and Kakashi could feel his palms becoming sweaty, as moved his face to hers.  
  
Sakura suddenly broke off the kiss very quickly for some well needed, cool air. With that quick movement of her body Kakashi's sweaty palm slipped toward his body. His fingers brushed against her breast. He immediately tried to raise his hand, to move it away but it was under her shirt. He opened his mouth to apologize.   
  
"It is okay, Kakashi." Sakura said. His flushed face scanned her as if he wasn't sure what he just heard. She didn't sound at all cross, no hint of it being offended, but actually pleased.   
  
"It is okay." she said again she said with smile. She took his hand and moved it underneath her shirt and placed it on her chest. He didn't object but he didn't exactly agree with it. Sakura saw his confused face. She stretched her neck a bit and kissed him still holding on to his arm gently. He kissed her back, and seemed to relax. He started use to hand to mold her breast. She had let her basest of instincts take over and control her. She let go of his arm and started to crawl on top, straddling him. She had no real knowledge of why she was acting this way, but she knew she liked it. She started to work on unfastening his pants. Kakashi stopped everything.   
  
"What are you doing, Sakura?" Kakashi said with a small amount of panic. Sakura stopped and looked at him confused.   
  
"Why did you stop?" She asked with a tone showing that she didn't understand.   
  
"I want you, but don't you think we should slow down?"   
  
"Slow down?"   
  
Sakura had never learned anything about what to do in this situation. (Except the little that she read from "Come Come Paradise") She didn't have friends to talk about it, to learn from because her was only 12 until recently. Her parents refused to say anything about anything like this. They had wanted their perfect little girl to stay innocent. So she was learning as she went along. Kakashi suddenly realized this.   
  
"Yeah slow down, hold off in going any further. I don't think I could let myself..."Kakashi tried to explain.   
  
"But you just said you wanted me." She argued. Although she only had a small idea what that actually meant.   
  
"Oh, I do...but that would mean your virginity... and..." He looked off to the side. Sakura started to understand where he was coming from. She crawled off him, and sat in her legs with her head hung down.   
  
"I'm sorry."she said ashamed. She felt she had just done something horrible. He felt guilty when he heard her voice. He told himself that he should have known better.   
  
"No Sakura, It isn't your fault. I'm not blaming you for anything." He said.  
  
She didn't feel any better. She couldn't look at him. She just couldn't. She was too ashamed. They just sat there. He didn't try to say anything more. He must have finished with what he was going to say. She couldn't stand it much longer, she was on the edge of crying. She got up, to leave for the tent. Kakashi grabbed her wrist. She stopped and sat back down.   
  
"Just..." Kakashi started. He lifted her chin with a finger. She looked off to the side so she didn't have to look at him.   
  
"Sakura please," he asked for her to look at him. He didn't want her to feel bad because of him, especially because him. She hesitantly looked into his eyes.   
  
"All... all I'm going to say is, that I didn't think you really would have wanted this way... if I'm wrong about that then at least wait for me." Kakashi said sincerely, keeping eye contact with her green eyes.  
  
She was rendered speechless, not that it took much. He was only looking out for her. She felt her heart grow the more she thought about it. She went to hug him, but then faltered. She asked herself if it would be okay to do so.   
  
The sun rose over the trees making elongated shadows on everything it touched. She continued to watch his face as half became hidden from the contrast of light. She was searching for a answer without having to actually ask it. All the while she feel her chest swell and become lighter. She didn't care. She reached out.   
  
"Kakashi!" she said as she crashed into him with a hug. He almost fell backwards. He gave a soft chuckle as he placed a arm around her.   
  
"Can I stay here for a little bit?" she asked to stay in his arms. She had to relearn what was "acceptable" again. She didn't mind.   
  
Kakashi looked down at her figure was also being affected by the sun. "Sure" He said softly.   
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
next time... more chapters for all of you! Because I'm so generous! 


	13. To The Races!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
It was not long until Naruto woke up. He walked out of his tent to find Kakashi and Sakura eating breakfast; smiling, enjoying a conversation. He stopped and just watched them for a second as he still was waking up.   
  
"Oi Naruto, come and eat." Sakura called out, "before it gets cold."  
  
Kakashi just sat there smiling. Naruto was not use to him smiling all the time. It somehow irked him. He shrugged his shoulders and made his way towards them. He had desensitized himself to any future Kakashi/ Sakura moments; at least that is what he decided last night. It wasn't worth his energy anymore, no matter how plentiful it was. It was obvious that whatever he was going to say was going to fall on deaf ears.   
  
Sakura filled his bowl and handed it to him. It smelt wonderful. He almost curious enough to ask how long did it take to make such a meal... almost.   
  
"It's good." Kakashi said before taking another bite. Naruto took another bite. Yeah, It was good. Naruto rubbed his eyes. He really wanted to go back to sleep. Not even food could bring him around today. He stretched and yawned. He noticed that Kakashi's tent was already packed up along with the rest of their gear.   
  
"What time did you guys get up?" Naruto said before taking another bite.   
  
"Too early. We couldn't get back to sleep." Kakashi said.   
  
"What a morning..." Sakura mumbled with a happy tone into her bowl. She giggled silently. Naruto barely heard what she said.  
  
"We...? What happened?" Naruto asked.   
  
"Nothing really." Kakashi replied with his usual laid back tone. If it wasn't for Naruto knowing Kakashi he never would have suspected something. Unpleasant images appeared in Naruto's head. It was one of those Kakashi/ Sakura moments. He shook his head removing the images. Naruto finished off what was left in is bowl and sighed with content. The food was good. It made everything better.   
  
Kakashi took his bowl from Naruto, as well as his and Sakura's, and went off to clean it.   
  
"Go and pack. We are already finished. If we do well today we will be about half a day away from Leaf Village." Sakura said Naruto with a very up beat tone. She couldn't wait until she knew she was safe again.   
  
"Really? already?" Naruto said, unbelieving.   
  
"Yeah" Sakura said as she stood up bring the rest of the cooking tools by Kakashi to get washed.   
  
Naruto felt energy surge though him as excitement took over. He couldn't wait to tell Konohamaru and Iruka-sensei his version of this journey.   
  
It is really amazing how far you can get, by pushing yourself a little and not having distractions, like fighting constantly with a teammate. *cough Naruto* *cough Sasuke*  
  
*_-_-_*   
  
A day and a half later the remaining members of team seven came around a recognizable bend in the trail. Sakura was relieved that Tsubasa had not made an appearance or left any surprises for them to find. She had Kakashi to the side of her and Naruto up the trail a ways. He was practically skipping with excitement. He had planned how he was going to embellish the story to Konohamaru. He loved being looked up to.   
  
Nothing had happened between Sakura and Kakashi for this last remaining stretch to this point. They behaved themselves and Naruto kept his level of sanity.  
  
They all knew that they were going to be able to see the open gates to Leaf Village just over these tree tops. Nothing like the sight of home after a long trip.   
  
Sakura had noticed that Kakashi was a little tense in the last stretch of path. This was because of lack of something happening to them. He thought that Tsubasa catching up to them was going to happen but it seems that they had lucked out. With the village so close he felt better.   
  
Naruto gave a happy yell down the trail, and started to run. He must have seen the gates. Sakura couldn't stop herself, she ran after him down the trail. Looking up she could see the gates of the village coming into view. She felt so happy to be home.   
  
Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. 'What the hell, why not?' he thought to himself and he too ran. He couldn't help but smile. He felt so silly but he really didn't care.   
  
He came up behind Sakura and smiled that said "Race ya." Sakura smile back in the same way. "Bring it on." She then burst out into a full run, but Kakashi easily matched that. She then gave a look that conveyed "oh that is how you want it. Take this" She ran as hard as she could. She was amazed on how fast this grow-up body of hers was.   
  
"Oh crap" Kakashi said actually said. He then gave it is all.   
  
Two blurs zoomed past the running Naruto. He blinked to confirm what he saw, then he too try to join the race but he was already to far behind. This didn't stop him though.   
  
Kakashi was slowly gaining on her, but they were already too close to the gates. He focused some of his chatura to his feet for better traction. Sakura saw out of the corner of her eye that he was he was catching up. There was the open door of the gate. She held out her arm to claim victory.   
  
"Thud, Thud."  
  
Kakashi looked at Sakura with a smile as his hand was still placed on the door of the gate. "I win." he said in a somewhat cocky tone.  
  
"You cheated, you used chatura!" she said with a smile, between small pants.   
  
"There were no rules" Kakashi said as he drew in a deep breath trying to regulate his breathing. "So how could have I cheated?"   
  
"Thud"   
  
Naruto finally made it to the make-shift finish line. He was standing there leaning on the door catching his breath. Kakashi and Sakura laughed.   
  
After calming down a bit, they turned and started to walk threw the entrance with smiles on their faces.   
  
All of a sudden Sakura stopped in her tracks. She started to get a sick, unpleasant feeling that made her body feel achy. Kakashi and Naruto turned around to see what was up. She hugged her arms, wishing the feeling would go away. As much as she was glad to be home she was terrified to see how her friends and family would react to her now. She felt glued to the spot where she was standing, knowing that she would have to go further but her legs would not let her.   
  
Kakashi walked back towards her, looking at her earnestly in the eyes. He wasn't sure why she stopped. He asked himself why but then he knew how he would feel if this was all happening to him. He understood.  
  
"It's okay Sakura, We have to go to Hokage-sama before anything else." Kakashi said to her. She loosened up. The sick feeling didn't disappear but eased up a good amount.  
  
"Thanks...thanks a lot." she said honestly. She stood up straight. She had some time.   
  
"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi and Sakura looked at Naruto who was watching a fellow ninja walk up. Iruka smiled.   
  
"Hello Naruto, Kakashi," He paused a moment when he saw his former student now suddenly grown up "...Sakura." His face was a mix-up of blushing and really trying to keep a normal face, it was wrong to see a former student like this but he still recognized her as a woman. He knew this happened to her but he still wasn't prepared.   
  
"Hokage-sama is waiting." Iruka said. He then started to lead the group to Hokage's place. The village was bustling with activity like it always was at that time of day. As they passed the school she could see students practicing kunai throws. She never dreamed that something like this would happen to her when she was that age. How could she? She was glad when they passed by it. It was making the achy, sick feeling come back.   
  
"Oi, Naruto! Where is Sakura?" Ino yelled from behind them. Sakura cringed. Everyone except her turned to see who it was. "I can't wait to hear how your mission went. By the way where is Sasuke?"  
  
"Hello Ino. Umm..." Naruto looked at Sakura for help, but he did not thinking of the consequences. *then again, when did Naruto?*   
  
Ino's face tuned to confusion as she looked at the pink-haired grown up. Her eyes widened when she recognized bits and pieces of the figure in front of her.   
  
"Sa..Sakura?" She ran towards her.   
  
There was no use hiding it. Sakura turned around. She did her best to smile. "Hi Ino."   
  
"How.... But when?" Ino was lost for words.  
  
"Later questions will be asked." Iruka said with a stern face. "Come with us." It was a command. He couldn't believe he let this happen.   
  
"Okay..." Ino said softly, she didn't argue. Her face grew into worry when she saw that Sakura looked ashamed.  
  
The sick feeling was back and it wasn't going away. Sakura hung her head and hugged her arms. What was going to happen next?  
  
Ino walked behind all of them, throughly confused. All she could do was stare at Sakura. Her rival but still her friend. She caught Kakashi looking at her with worry, but not Naruto? He didn't even seemed bothered. She sighed all this thinking made her head hurt.   
  
"We're here." Iruka said into a intercom system at a door leading into Hokage's place.   
  
"Why is she here?" A voice said on the other side. Obviously meaning Ino.   
  
"Later."Iruka said.  
  
"Fine. Come in." Said the voice on the other side. 


	14. The Crystal Ball Sees All

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto   
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
They all walked inside. There was the man that was the voice of the intercom outside, sitting behind a desk in the little entrance area. He looked like his voice sounded. Big, and stoic. Kinda funny thought since he is playing secretary. Sakura felt a little better with the silly idea.   
  
"You know where he is."said the man as he pointed down the hall with a pencil in hand. Iruka and Kakashi both nodded. They started to walk down the hall and the rest followed.   
  
Ino was wondering what had she gotten herself into... what had Sakura gotten herself into? She looked up at her rival. Sakura looked like she was in a bad dream and she couldn't wake up.   
  
"It will be okay, Sakura." Ino said. Sakura was surprised. She looked at Ino, and after a moment felt better. Her best friend was still her friend. She needed to know that, and now that she knew, she lightened up a bit.   
  
"Thanks Ino" Sakura said with a smile, although weak it relayed its message. Ino smiled back.   
  
Kakashi turned into a room down the hall. She could hear Hokage's voice as he greeted everybody. She was a little hesitant but walked through the door way anyways.   
  
Hokage-sama watched Sakura carefully as she walked in. This made her uncomfortable. She sat next to Kakashi and Ino. She felt the most comfortable with them right now. Hokage was sitting in front of a table with a crystal ball in front of him. He sighed like he didn't know where to start. He took off his head piece and set next to the ball on the table. It seemed to light up slightly when his hand went near it.   
  
"Before anything," he said "Why are you here?" He asked Ino. She was taken aback. She wasn't really sure of that herself.   
  
"Because I told her to come." Iruka said. Hokage-sama looked at him conveying him to continue.   
  
"She recognized that it was Sakura, and well Ino is the type of girl who would not let this go unexplained. Either she would learn now or have Sakura tell her later.... Anyways it is always better to worry with a friend."   
  
Sakura and Ino nodded their heads agreeing with what Iruka said.  
  
"Fine." Hokage said "but she will not be able to hear all of it and you will not tell her. Understand, Sakura."   
  
"Hai" Sakura said.   
  
"Lets start from the beginning, shall we? What actually happened to bring about this change of yours? I can only see what is happening in the present with this."he said to Sakura as he waved his hand over the ball on the table in font of him. It glowed for a moment.  
  
"Sugoi!" Naruto exclaimed. "That sooo cool." Everyone looked at him with a warning glance. He immediately stopped and settled back into his seat, mumbling. He now realized the seriousness of the situation as much as he didn't like it.  
  
Kakashi stiffened up immensely, after a moment of thinking. He could only hope that Hokage-sama didn't know about their moments together. He had forgotten that Hokage-sama had that. Sakura didn't realize what this meant. He looked at her worryingly out of the corner of his eye.   
  
"Well?..." Hokage said he was impatient for an answer.   
  
"I... I suppose it stared when...." Sakura began to tell how she thought the transformation became.  
  
*_-_-_*   
  
Sakura left off at the part where she became unconscious. He then looked at Kakashi to finish where she left off. Kakashi told him exactly what happened except some incriminating details, and ended off where he was told the story himself.   
  
"So I see." Hokage-sama said as his stroked his little goatee. Ino looked up at Sakura almost not believing the story. She had an expression of 'oh my god, you poor thing.' Naruto was starting to wonder why he was there at all.  
  
As Sakura became more and more relaxed, Kakashi grew tenser and tenser. Although Sakura didn't know Hokage-sama very well Kakashi knew that he was much more agitated than his usual for some reason, and he was afraid he knew what that reason was.   
  
"Alright, I have seen the incident with Tsubasa." Hokage said plainly. "You may leave Ino, Naruto, Iruka-kun as long as you know not to speak a word of this to anyone. You understand?" that last question was directed to the two children.   
  
"Yes" they both replied.   
  
"Come I'll escort you two" Iruka said. And with that the door closed again and all that were left were Kakashi and Sakura. Sakura had gotten a very unpleasant feeling since it was just the three of them. As they sat in silence for a few moments. She tried to think what was going to happen now that only Kakashi and her were left. Her eyes came across the crystal ball. Her eyes widened.  
  
Hokage got up and started to walk towards the door. "I'll be back to deal with you two." And with that he left the room.  
  
'Oh crap what if... what if he saw us?!' Sakura's stomach tightened, and she swallowed hard. She gave Kakashi a quick look. He was as uptight as she was. He must have already thought about it. She hung her head and looked at the floor. She felt so ashamed.   
  
'But we didn't do anything like that' she told herself. It didn't make the unexplainable guilt go away. She swallowed hard and griped the knees of her pants.   
  
Kakashi glanced at her. She looked like the same way he felt. He didn't want her too feel like this.   
  
Why did he feel this way exactly? It was as if he had done something horrible, like he should be ashamed for something he had done. He started to feel angry not being able to come up with an answer. He clenched his fists as he narrowed his eyes. He couldn't stand hiding like this. They shouldn't be punished if they liked each other. He looked next to him, at Sakura.   
  
"Love isn't fair. Get over it!" A voice echoed in his head. Kakashi was suddenly struck dumb. His hands loosened and his shoulders dropped as he relaxed. He sat there staring at the ashamed Sakura who was trying her best to stare at the floor. He wanted to laugh. Once again she had given him answer that he couldn't answer himself.   
  
If two people had strong feelings for each other why should be ashamed?  
  
Kakashi took in a deep breath and exhaled. He was now ready for anything to come his way.   
  
Sakura hear his deep breath and wondered. She looked at him with such deep, green eyes. She didn't know what to do. She saw his determined face, and wished she could feel the same way.   
  
He caught her looking at him. He gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry." She started to reach for his hand for comfort, but then stopped. She was frightened that somebody might see them.   
  
"It's okay." He said in confidence. He grabbed her chilled hand and gave it a slight squeeze. She held it tight. She was glad that Kakashi was with her. They sat in silence waiting.  
  
Hokage came threw the door. Sakura quickly tried to let go of his hand for fear that Hokage might see, but Kakashi held on to it. She looked at him with fear and confusion.   
  
"But?!" she said in a whisper.  
  
"If you really do love me, then there should be nothing to worry about." he said a soothing whisper.   
  
Her heart skipped a beat as she heard 'you really do love me'. With thinking what he had said, she relaxed a great deal and decided that she would trust Kakashi. She squeezed his hand showing that she had confidence in him even though part of her was terrified.   
  
Hokage eyed at them for such a blatant show of affection. The slightest expression of disgust appeared on his face. He sat down where he had before, and folded his hands and placed them in the table, leaning into them.   
  
"You two seem to be together, although you are teacher and student. Since that is the case...Sakura... are y... are you" he was looking for a word. A word that didn't sound so bad if he said it out loud.   
  
"Am I what, Hokage-sama?" She looked at him with a serious face.  
  
"Are you... pregnant?" Hokage said like he regretted it.   
  
(You see it is a known fact, except to Sakura, who was never taught any of this stuff, that most female ninjas that worked with their chatura well can tell if they are pregnant with in a few days.)   
  
She sat there bewildered on how that came up. "What?!?!" She said.  
  
"Are you with child?" Hokage rephrased.   
  
She sat there totally confused. She looked at Kakashi for help. She had a face that showed that she didn't believe that this was happening. Kakashi stared at Hokage, who, a sweat drop was rolling from his face. A light lit up.   
  
"Lemme guess. You watched us that one morning threw that thing." Kakashi said in his laid back tone as he pointed at the crystal ball in front of Hokage-sama.   
  
"Well, yes. Am I safe to assume that I was wrong?" Hokage with slight *keyword slight* relief.   
  
"Hell yeah." Sakura said unexpectedly and angrily. She wanted to clear this up. She was upset that the time she had been with Kakashi was not alone and misinterpreted.   
  
"Good" Hokage sighed, one thing out of the way.  
  
"May I ask how you came to assume that?" Sakura said extremely offended. She wasn't going to let this go without an explanation.  
  
"Fine. I suppose it is only fair that I do so."Hokage-sama said. He felt like he was suddenly reduced to a peeping tom. "I went to check to see how team seven was doing, that they were safe, and well I saw... you crawl into his sleeping bag and... well after a bit, I well... I stopped watching after a certain point I believe I had no right to watch further, and since to my mistake, I assumed what happened afterward." He felt very uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah well, we decided that it was not right, we decided that it not how we wanted it. I'm still a virgin thanks to Kakashi." Sakura said angrily. Kakashi seemed to blush a little.  
  
Hokage felt a little better knowing that they are devoted although how wronged it was. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you so upset. Forgive me. There is a reason I asked though."  
  
This caught Kakashi's interest. He was also angered by Hokage. They both looked at him ready to take in anything he was going to say.   
  
"If you have any interest in changing back into you're your younger body you have to remain untouched. We are still gathering bits and pieces of what this "Maturity stone," you so like to call it, has done and what are our choices."   
  
"What have you found out so far?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"Well so far what I understand is that only a virgin, for some reason or another, can absorb the stone. You see it is not really a stone but a seed. It will lay dormant with in a person until activated. As it lays dormant it gives off a strange side effect of maturing the body. If the person becomes no longer a virgin while having the seed inside oneself the seed is activated and then dissolves into the rest of the body making body forever more that much more mature with no way of changing it back. We have heard that there is a way remove the seed safely but we have not heard the exact way of it yet."  
  
"So I see." Kakashi said. Sakura now knew at least what happened to her. They sat there in the quiet until Sakura broke the silence.  
  
"Umm," Sakura started to ask, "My parents..."   
  
"They do not know anything, they still believe that you are on your mission. Would you like to see them?" Hokage said knowing how she might feel.  
  
Sakura looked down at the floor. A saddened expression took over her face. She slowly shook her head. She felt that she wasn't ready for their reaction, their disappointment.   
  
"Very well. Do you know where you are going to stay then?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. She looked at Kakashi with worry. He had been there when she needed him and she was afraid that they were going to be separated after Hokage found out.  
  
After a moment Hokage cleared his throat, after some thought. "Kakashi, It seems like you have the honor of hosting her until further notice. She seems to be comfortable with you. You are the only one that knows what is happened and has the room to house her yet protect her. As much as I don't like it, it will be you. Now listen Kakashi, I have never set a rule about teachers and their students, don't make me set one. Understand." That last word of Hokage-sama's had a bit of a snarl to it.   
  
"Understood." Kakashi said it like a true subordinate would say to a general.   
  
"You may go." Hokage-sama said as if he didn't like the results. "Oh, If you go out. Try to hide your identity. I don't want any scenes."   
  
"Okay. Thank you." Sakura gave a bow. Then Kakashi and her walked out of the room. They made their way back to the entrance. Kakashi was so very thankful that they were not separated by force.  
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Tsubasa stood on a branch in a tree over looking the gates into the village. He tossed his head to the side with frustration.   
  
"I'm getting tired of all these delays. I am mostly recovered but not well enough to fight a hoard of the Leaf ninjas..." He said with the tone that his face showed. He regained his composure.   
  
"No worries, it is only a matter of time." He looked into the Village as it was becoming nearer to evening. His eyes drew narrow as he planned on what he could do next. The most unsettling smile grew.   
  
"Only a matter of time, my friends."  
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Sakura and Kakashi left Hokage's place. She followed Kakashi because, well, she did not know where he lived. As they were getting near the edge of the village she wondered where they were headed. It seemed far away.  
  
"Where do you live Kakashi?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"Right there." He pointed to apartment of a house up ahead. "I live on the second floor." It looked a little on the small side, but It would be just perfect, even roomy if you lived alone.  
  
They came up to the house and stepped up to the second set of steps on the building. There was a bland place mat that said "Welcome." Kakashi squatted and felt for something under the mat.   
  
"Ah-ha."he said as he showed her the key. He opened the door and walked inside going up the stairs. Sakura followed. They came to a entranceway at the top of the stairs. Where you could see a good amount of the apartment.   
  
She walked threw the doorway, leaving her sandals behind. Kakashi walked in further setting his stuff down and went into a room out of view. She felt awkward. Not knowing what to do, she stood there.  
  
Kakashi poked his head out of the door. His one eye closed as he gave a pleasant smile.  
  
"You can come in, you know." He then withdrew his head and continued whatever he was doing.   
  
This didn't make Sakura feel any less awkward. She decided that she would sit down. She took off her pack and held it in her arms as she sat down in a chair. She could hear Kakashi shuffling around stuff in the room that he was in. The door was open but she could not see what he was doing. She was at too sharp of an angle. She sat there in silence as she could see a shadow every once in a while.   
  
As she sat there, she wondered where she was going to sleep. It looked like it was only one bedroom apartment, and Hokage-sama said he was the only one eligible with room enough. She wanted to ask what was taking him so long. All of a sudden she heard a large klank sound, like if some large piece of metal hit the floor.   
  
"Kakashi?" She asked.   
  
"It was... nothing." he said like he was picking up something very heavy. The curiosity made her want to see what was happening.   
  
"Kakashi what are you doing?" Sakura asked from her chair holding on to her pack. The sun was setting, filling the room with a orange color.   
  
"..." He didn't say anything. The shuffling of objects continued. She hesitantly stood up.   
  
"Kakashi?" she said as she walked to the doorway. There was some equipment laying on the floor. Kakashi looked up at her. He had taking off his vest, and had some scrolls in one hand and some dumbbells in the other.   
  
"Yes?" He stopped and stood up straight.   
  
"What are you doing?" She asked again.   
  
"Oh, I'm moving things in here so I can sleep. This is my exercise room."  
  
"Then where am I gonna sleep?" She asked even though she probably knew it was going to be his bedroom, but she wanted to know exactly where it was.   
  
He set down the scrolls along with some other ones in a corner of the room and the dumbbells with some of the other exercise equipment. He then walked out of the room and turned a corner. Sakura followed still holding her pack in her arms. There was a door opened and Kakashi was walking through it. She followed.   
  
"In here." Kakashi said with a little pride as he held out his arm towards the rest of the room. It was a medium sized bedroom. It had a twin sized bed to one side and a small closet with a dresser and shelfcase. He had little things on top of the bed stand, like a plant alarm clock and two pictures. She walked in further. It had a very cozy feel to it without it becoming feminine.   
  
"Umm, Thank... you, Kakashi." She looked at him. She really needed to wait for a bit until she could see her family, but what she really needed was to relax. She set her pack near the bed and sat down on it. It was pretty comfy. She could fall asleep. She fell backwards laying on it. She closed her eyes and smiled. It smelt like Kakashi.   
  
Kakashi just watched her as she laid there. She looked so peaceful. He walked over by her. After taking a moment, he sat next to her.  
  
"Isn't it nice? I made sure I'm comfortable when I can."   
  
Sakura nodded her head. She was becoming sleepy, and she felt her body becoming heavy.   
  
Kakashi watched her hand become limp as she fell asleep. He smiled. He got up and opened the quilt on the bed. He gently moved her so he could do so and tucked her feet underneath the blankets. He then gently tucked her in and stood up straight.   
  
He wondered what she would choose. Did she desire enough to cling to her childhood and parents that she would remove the seed or would she stay with him? He didn't want to think about it. She would choose the best choice. She always did. Trying his best to give his laid-back sigh, he left his bedroom to finish making room for him to sleep. 


	15. Auntie Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
  
Sakura woke up. She was extremely hungry. She sat up and held her stomach as if it pained her. She then realized where she was, that she was in Kakashi's bed and all covered up. She removed the blankets and got out of bed. She needed something to eat soon. She had missed lunch and supper of the previous day. She felt around in the dark. She had to reorient herself. She found the door.   
  
"What time is it?" She asked herself as she rubbed her eyes. She turned around to look at the clock above his bed. She blinked hard, like it would possibly help her see better. It must have because her eyes widened a bit as she looked at it.   
  
"4:19?" She said disappointed; she was tired of randomly getting up at these weird times. She continued out if the room, either way she needed to eat. She felt her way down the hall. She was going by memory. She felt a absence of a wall. She felt around. There was no door. She put her foot just in the doorway. Linoleum flooring. This had to be the kitchen. She figured she wouldn't disturb anyone by turning on the light, so she searched the wall. Nothing, nothing, nothing, there it is. She flipped the switch. The kitchen area was very small. There was one small table that had two chairs. Obviously only one was really used because the one chair was right up against the wall, squished the wall and table. She walked over near the refrigerator, and opened it. Nothing. She kinda felt stupid. He was planning of a month long trip. Why would he keep anything in there to spoil? She closed the door and walked by the cabinets in search of anything to make the hunger to go.   
  
Plates, bowls, glasses... there was a box of some cereal. She really needed to eat. She didn't care what it was. She opened it up and took a handful as she reached for a bowl. She shook her head and remembered that here was no milk. She set the bowl back.   
  
She made her way back to the glasses and grabbed a cup. She could at least have water to drink. She filled up the cup at the sink and sat at the table where the box of cereal was. She sat there and ate the cereal plain and finished the glass until she was satisfied, so she could go back to sleep. She placed the glass in the sink, she could deal with it later, and put the box back where it belonged. She flicked off the light. She started to head bad to bed when she remembered where Kakashi was sleeping. Wanting to check on him, she felt her way down do the room.   
  
There was enough moon light to see him lying on the floor. She felt bad she must of had all his good blankets, because he had a little one as he slept there. She carefully walked back to his bedroom and grabbed the quilt off of it. She made her way back to the exercise room with it. She walked over by him and placed it over him. She made sure that he was covered and stood up. Kakashi turned over and looked up at her in the moonlight with sleepy eyes. After taking a moment to think about what was happening he gave a smile. He pulled out his hand from underneath the blanket, and used his finger to motion for her to come closer. She went down on her knees. He wanted her closer still, and she leaned in further, as if he wanted to tell her a if he wanted to tell her something in secret.   
  
In a quiet whisper he said "love you." Sakura was taken aback. This was actually the first time he just said it. She was still not use to having something like this. She knew her parents loved her but this was different. She looked at him with adoration. She sat on her hip next to him. She moved some silver hair back out of his eyes.   
  
"Me too." she said. She said with out saying the word 'love'. She felt uncomfortable saying that word yet to him, even though she did feel that way.   
  
She leaned foreword and gave him a small kiss. After a couple seconds she started to get up.   
  
"Now go back to sleep." She said softly. She started to feel giddy and if she didn't go back to bed she might become too awake to fall back asleep.   
  
Kakashi nodded his head and he closed his eyes. Sakura looked back as she was leaving the moon lit room. She smiled and headed for Kakashi's room.  
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Sakura felt herself being rocked back and forth in her sleep. She opened her eyes to find Kakashi. Her eyebrows furrowed as she sat up.   
  
"Huh?" She asked as she sat there looking at him. Birds chirped in the background.   
  
Kakashi stood up. "If you hurry up we'll go out for breakfast."  
  
"Umm, sure okay." Sakura said after a yawn. Kakashi walked to the dresser and grabbed some clothes and walked out of the room. Sakura stood up and stretched. She reached for the ceiling and stood up on tiptoes. She immediately sat back on the bed. She had gotten up too fast. She let her vision comeback and then grabbed her pack and set it on the bed. She pulled out some clean clothes. It was some of her normal ninja clothing. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Can I get in real quick? I forgot something." Kakashi said through the door.  
  
"Oh, sure." Sakura watched him as he opened the door and grabbed something on the dresser. He started back and looked at her.   
  
"Remember we can't go out there normal. We don't want people to recognize you." He said, then walked out of the room closing the door behind him.  
  
She looked into her bag for anything that would be considered more normal. Nope, nothing, nada. She stopped when she hit the bottom of the bag.   
  
"Ah-ha." She actually had something. She pulled out that yellow outfit. She put it on. She took her brush out of her bag. She needed to wear it differently than normal. She put it up into a ponytail. She walked by the mirror. She wasn't sure if it was her for a moment. She smiled; she felt cute. She walked out of the bedroom and heard some shuffling in a room that she had assumed was the bathroom. She walked and sat on the chair. Kakashi walked out of the bathroom drying his face with a towel. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone sitting. He looked at Sakura and gave a cooky smile. He set down the towel and walked to her.  
  
Sakura looked up at him and giggled. She had never seen Kakashi wear normal clothes. It just didn't seem like him. He let his hair fall over his one eye that his forehead protector usually covered.   
  
"Ready?" Kakashi asked. He held out his hand to help her up.   
  
"Yup" she replied as she accepted and got up. She held onto his arm as they walked out of, and away the apartment.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
This did not bode well with Hokage-sama, but Kakashi and Sakura were not being recognized. If they pushed it any further he would do something. He sat at his crystal ball and stared into with a small vein showing itself.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Kakashi and Sakura had sat down at a booth and had menus. They were both looking at what they were going to order with smiles.   
  
"There you are!" Ino's voice said. Kakashi and Sakura looked up from their menus to find Ino standing at there table. She seated herself next to Sakura. Sakura looked at her a little bewildered. Her disguise failed.   
  
"How did you?...." Sakura looked at her a little worried.   
  
"Well it would be pretty sad if I couldn't recognize my rival." She said matter-of-factly. "Anyways I had to look real hard. I wasn't sure it was you at first. You look cute, Sakura."   
  
Kakashi continued to stare into his menu, trying not to make a scene out of it. He was also a little self conscious about not wearing his forehead proctor and mask.   
  
Ino looked up to actually see who Sakura was siting next to. She moved her head back and forth, tilting it at different angles, trying to see who it was over the menu.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Hokage found that this was a convenient twist. He smiled as things were going his way. They wouldn't dare try anything with Ino around.  
  
*_-_-_*  
  
"Are you ready? Oh, Ino are these friends of yours?" Said the waitress. Kakashi and Sakura looked at her almost in panic on how she would answer.   
  
Ino smiled up at the waitress. She pointed to Sakura. "This is my Aunt Rose and this her boyfriend." Sakura had found this ironic.  
  
"Oh, please to meet you" the waitress smiled. "Will you be joining them then?"   
  
Ino turned around and looked at Sakura with a clever smile. "Can I Auntie?" Sakura only nodded her head.   
  
The waitress grabbed her pad and pen. "Are you ready then?"   
  
"I want pancakes, with orange juice." Ino said prepared.   
  
"I want the strawberry waffle." Sakura said.  
  
"And what to drink?" the waitress asked Sakura.   
  
"Oh, um, milk please." Sakura replied. They all looked at Kakashi.   
  
"I will have pancakes also with coffee." Kakashi said as he folded the menu a little hesitantly and set it down on the table.  
  
The waitress finished scribbling the order down. "Will that be all?" She asked as she picked up the menus. They all nodded their heads. The waitress left them.   
  
Ino looked at Kakashi, narrowed her eyes a bit, then made sure the waitress was far enough away.   
  
"It was you!" she said as pointed a finger at Kakashi. A sweat drop rolled down his face. He didn't know how to respond.   
  
"You look so different with out your mask, ya know." Ino said as she tilted her head to look at his face better. This made Kakashi feel even more self-conscious.   
  
"You should go without it sometimes, Kaka-sensei." Ino said trying to complement him. "You just might find a girl friend."  
  
"It is okay there is no need..." Kakashi started to say.  
  
"Oh, you do have a girlfriend." Ino interrupted in her upbeat tone.   
  
Kakashi's face grew red behind a wall of hair. Sakura's face also grew a bit red. Kakashi just prayed that she didn't ask anymore questions on the matter.   
  
"Awe that's cute. Your blushing." Ino said as she continued to humiliate her victim, Kakashi. In which making him blush even more.   
  
"So, how did you know that, well,..." Sakura started to say, trying to give Kakashi a break.   
  
"That you were in disguise?..." Ino suddenly turned serious. "Well with you dressed like that and I dunno, the feeling you gave, I guess. I don't know how to explain it. Like you didn't want to be found, and it made sense to me since you are the way you are." Ino gave a shy smile. She turned to Kakashi with a puzzled look.   
  
"But I don't know why are you here." She said like she was on the job.   
  
"Well as you know Tsubasa is a Sound ninja after Sakura, and he has not been dealt with yet and I'm sort of an bodyguard, since I know the situation best." Kakashi said.  
  
"But why?" She asked. He had not given the answer she was looking for. "Why is he exactly after Sakura?"   
  
"Well he wants the 'Maturity Stone'. We are still figuring things out ourselves." He answered.  
  
"Oh." She said plainly. She felt better now that she knew at least what was kinda going on. She turned back to Sakura.  
  
"You weren't at your home, I suppose that is understandable, cuz my parents would flip out if I was in your shoes.... So where are you staying?" Ino asked adding it to her many questions.  
  
Sakura's face grew a little warm. She wasn't sure how to answer this with out it sounding bad.   
  
"Well...?" Ino asked.  
  
"I'm staying at..."  
  
Ino nodded her head to continue.  
  
"I'm staying at K..Kakashi's." She said quietly. Sakura looked at the hem of her skirt. Kakashi looked off else where. Ino picked up on this. She was putting two and two together to get three but she knew there was more than that.   
  
The waitress came up with their food. "Here you are. Sorry for the wait." She said as she set down their plates.   
  
"I'll be right back with the drinks." She said as she turned around and left them. They all started eating in silence. Awkward silence. Ino watched them carefully. Kakashi was keeping cool, while Sakura was growing redder and redder.   
  
The waitress came back with their drinks and a coffee pot. She them down and left immediately. She must have been in a hurry.   
  
Ino took another bite and set down her fork. She sat up straight and took a deep breath.   
  
"Well Sakura you better tell me now, or I'll haunt you if you don't." Ino said. It was a nice threat.  
  
Sakura and Kakashi both tensed slightly. Sakura really didn't want to say anything, so, she played dumb.  
  
"Tell you what, Ino?" She said with a somewhat calm voice, as she took another bite of waffle.  
  
"Well something has been going on..." Ino said. Sakura and Kakashi started to cringe.  
  
"No one has said anything but I have noticed..." Ino continued. Sakura was trying to find a way on how to explain her relationship with Kakashi.   
  
"Where is Sasuke-kun?" Ino finished. Kakashi and Sakura almost fell out of their seats. Sakura regained her posture and smoothed out her shirt. She wanted to laugh. Kakashi took a drink of coffee to help the food go down, that he almost choked on.   
  
"Oh, He had gotten hurt in a fight with Tsubasa." Sakura said with a somewhat cheery tone, She was glad that Ino didn't ask what she had originally thought. Ino gave her a sad/ angry look.   
  
"Well?" Ino said. She wanted to know the details.  
  
"Well he is fine, don't worry." Sakura said as she waved her hand like it wasn't that all that big of a deal. "He only has a few bumps and bruises. But the reason he didn't come with us is because he did crack a rib and we were in a hurry. He decided to stay until someone would come for him. He should be back very soon." She gave a comforting smile.  
  
"Really?" Ino said with concern for her beloved Sasuke.   
  
"Yeah don't worry about it, You'll see." Sakura said. Ino took a deep breath and exhaled. She relaxed.   
  
"Aunt Rose?"Sakura asked on how that came to be after a moment.   
  
"Well I had to think of another name and yours was a flower and the next thing pink that came into my head was Rose. I dunno. It was spur of the moment." Ino replied. Sakura nodded her head, and took another bite. Kakashi set down his fork. He was all done. Took his coffee in hand and rested against the back of the seat.   
  
Ino realized that she had been talking the whole time and started to eat. She didn't want to be left behind. Choji did that to her once and she had to pay. We all know how much he eats.  
  
Kakashi watched the other two eat as he enjoyed the peacefulness and after a moment Sakura set her fork on her plate and ended her meal with a sigh of content. They were now waiting on Ino. Ino quickened her pace.  
  
They just sat there. Out of boredom Kakashi let his eyes wander around the restaurant.   
  
After a good time later Ino set her fork and knife on the plate, and fell on the back of the seat. Kakashi's focus returned and looked back at the table. His eyes came across Sakura's face, who was staring at him. A jerk of warm feeling rushed over him. Remembering not to make a scene he forced his eyes to keep moving.   
  
"What was that...?" Ino said as she was watching them. They gave her puzzling looks instead of an answer.   
  
"Oh com'on. There has been something funny going on. There is something you don't want me to know... I may be young but I'm not stupid." Ino said plainly.  
  
"We never said you were."Sakura argued.  
  
"That is not what I meant." Ino said. She shook her head trying to figure how to say something.   
  
"I'll know there is... something... Sakura if you don't tell me I will haunt you until I find out." Ino gave the same threat. Ino looked hard at Sakura. Sakura had this happen before. Since she knew Ino she had grown mostly immune. She stayed cool.   
  
Ino found that she was getting a slight reaction, but it could have been the look, like if you ask some one a incriminating question they will feel nervous if they did or didn't. Ino turned to Kakashi with the same look. Kakashi stayed cool, but Ino was going to make this work.  
  
"Kaka-sensei... you face looks awfully red." Ino said with a innocent tone. Kakashi tensed up. He thought he was keeping a straight face, but with blushing you never know.   
  
Kakashi's face did start to go red after that. Sakura saw this and started to worry. Ino was messing with his mind. She was headed on the right track. Possibilities popped in her head.   
  
~Lets take out our handy dandy notebook. We have Kakashi, Sakura, blushing, and strange looks...~ Ino thought she had it. She thought it was a little weird, but her being a ninja, you don't rule out anything. She really didn't find it bad just a little weird. She actually thought on how this could help her. Sasuke all to herself. She decided that she would hit hard with out hitting head on.  
  
" Kaka-sensei? Does this have to do with a scandlous affair with that girlfriend of yours? Otherwise I don't think you would act like this."Ino said. She shrugged her shoulders, as she continued " Hey I could be wrong." But then she gave a malicious smile. Kakashi knew he was cornered. He couldn't deny it now.  
  
Sakura, knowing Ino, knew that she had figured it out. She could only watch. She started to cringe, getting ready for the response that everyone had given them. That is was wrong and disgusting. That they basically should not be together and that hurt the most.  
  
Ino watched as Kakashi and Sakura started to look ashamed. This was not the reaction she was expecting. She started to feel bad. She was only teasing.   
  
"Oh, com'on, Seriously lighten up." Ino said showing that she really didn't mean anything by it. She was not use to Sakura giving up so easily.   
  
Kakashi and Sakura looked at her with confused faces. They thought she had figured it out, but why was she so light hearted about it then.   
  
"But Ino?" Sakura started to ask.   
  
"What? I didn't mean to make you two worried. I was only having fun. Actually you two make a cute couple." Ino said with a reassuring smile.   
  
Sakura started to give a half smile. Ino was had always been a understanding person. She gave a full smile as the worry left her. She knew why Ino and her were friends. Kakashi was slowly figuring things out as he watched the two girls smiling at each other.  
  
The waitress came with the check. Kakashi took it and left his side of the booth to pay for it. He was glad to get away from the insanity for a second. Ino and Sakura got up from their seats. Sakura straightened her skirt, then the two started to walk towards Kakashi who just finished paying.   
  
The three walked out of the restaurant together. Ino decided that she was going to follow and visit for a while. She had nothing going on. Kakashi was still a little confused, but everything seemed to be all right.  
  
Yay the last couple chapters have been longer... but it is all worth it right? I think so ^_^b And with all the reviews I feel overjoyed and inspired... It makes me want to write more... *huge grin* I really do treasure the reviews. So if you want faster chapters make sure you give me a nice reviews. Its true! 


	16. Q&A Poor Kakashi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
  
It is snowy and I'm happy... wow I never thought it possible. But it might be the fact that it is 3:30 in the morning.... naw seriously doubt it. I had almost forgot I'm nocturnal. :p  
  
Wow this story is getting crazy complicated. I never knew I had this ability. *I know it could get more complicated but I would be over my head.* I just hope I am staying kinda true to the characters. Otherwise it would be a disgrace to Naruto (the show and manga not the character)  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi, Sakura and their tag along, Ino walked up to Kakashi apartment's door. As Kakashi unlocked he was hoping that Ino would go home, but she didn't leave she waited patiently with Sakura. He unlocked the door and with a sigh he held it open for the two to come in. They climbed up the stairs and turned into his apartment. They all left their foot apparel at the door way. He left for his mask and forehead protector. He would feel better then.   
  
Ino sat in the chair in the little livingroom area Sakura sat in before. Sakura then sat on the couch waiting for Kakashi.   
  
Kakashi was fastening his mask as he walked back toward them. Sakura smiled a bit when he came into view. He did look kinda funny. He had normal clothing, his mask and forehead protector on. It was a weird combo.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Hokage thought of things becoming better. Ino would be a reminder of their conscious for him. Kakashi looked like he was going back into teacher mode. He got up and left to do paper work. He did have a job to attend to.   
  
*_-_-_*   
  
Kakashi sat next to Sakura and tried to prepare himself for whatever they were going to talk about. Good or bad.  
  
"Hey Sakura I just thought of something..." Ino said. "This means we aren't rivals anymore, since you got him..." She pointed to Kakashi. She got a somewhat saddened face. Sakura looked at her in worry.   
  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah but, I liked being your rival... Can't we pretend that we are still rivals?" Ino asked even though it was silly.   
  
"How do you pretend to be rivals?" Sakura asked with a smile.  
  
Ino looked at the floor. "I dunno..." She knew it was silly. And with a sigh she started to get over it.  
  
"Sakura why don't you tell me how it started." Ino said trying to move onto the next topic.   
  
"How what got started?" Sakura said confused.  
  
"You two." Ino said plainly. She started to feel nosey but of they didn't say something she was not going to let her curiosity kill her.  
  
"Well I suppose..." Sakura started. As she thought on it, it was kinda bad to explain. Quite lustful at times although it wasn't bad. It was definitely not conventional.  
  
Kakashi found this a little weird but he didn't mind telling someone who didn't think is was horrible for once. Actually he was thankful.  
  
"Well I suppose It was just before I changed that I had noticed Kakashi." She looked up at the ceiling trying to recall details. She laughed.   
  
"Actually I think it is because I had read part of 'Come Come Paradise.'"  
  
Kakashi looked at her with disbelief. "You did read it." His eyes narrowed in mock anger. He then shook his head in fake disappointment with a smile.  
  
"Well when did you notice Sakura?"Ino continued her review on the subject.  
  
"Me?" Kakashi asked. Ino nodded her head. Who else would she ask that question?  
  
"Uhh, let see." Kakashi began as he crossed his arms. He was not use to explaining relationships with 12 year old girls. "I suppose It was when I found her just after she had changed." He remember how she was in her night shirt and her panties showed. He blushed a little bit.   
  
"What made you notice her?" Ino continued with the questions.   
  
Kakashi had a hard time trying to think of a answer. What was he suppose to say 'well because she was half naked and I'm a guy.' He knew that would not go over well, but he wouldn't lie.  
  
"Um, Well I suppose it was... the way she looked." Kakashi responded the best he could without saying 'her body.'  
  
"Oh.." Ino said then she laughed. She knew what that meant. Sakura joined in also. Kakashi started to get the feeling he was being made fun of.  
  
Ino sat there for a moment trying to think of another question. Her face lit up when she thought of it.   
  
"Oh! Details about first kiss." Ino said. Then her eyes narrowed. "You guys kissed right?"   
  
"Oh yeah." Sakura said feeling kinda dirty, only if she knew how far they were in this relationship. "It was the next village after I had changed. We need supplies and it was me and Kakashi and Naruto with Sasuke. It was basically right after the two boys left that Kakashi surprised me with a kiss. It was everything how I imagined my first kiss would be like. My knees went weak on me and I almost fell." Sakura face grew a light crimson as she recalled the memory.  
  
This kinda caught Kakashi off guard. He didn't realize that it was her very first kiss. It made sense though. He was kinda flattered.   
  
Ino was imaging it happening to her in the future. She was sort of jealous. Then it dawned on her. She snapped out of her daydream and placed her hand on her knee sort of hard.  
  
"Hey, you know what? I have not see you two do anything I thought boyfriends and girlfriends do." Ino declared.   
  
"Like what?" Sakura asked. She didn't realize they were suppose to do certain things. Kakashi was also confused by this.   
  
"Well you know like hold hands, kiss, and hug I suppose." Ino responded.   
  
"Well Hokage-sama" Sakura started. Kakashi started to cringe then quickly moved.  
  
"You mean this?" Kakashi said as he grabbed Sakura around the waist and pulled her closer. She turn to argue with him, but found his face right there. She stopped abruptly, lost in the moment. He pushed up his forehead protector and pulled down his mask in one fluid movement, placed his hand behind her neck to support her head and kissed her deeply. Her arms fell limp. He then broke off the kiss, and left Sakura in an abyss. She fell against the back of the couch with a blush across her cheeks.   
  
Kakashi never would be the type to show off like that but, He wanted to this time and he didn't want to hear what Hokage-sama said. Sure he was a good man and a great leader but, he view on their relationship made him angry. This was a 'In your face' to Hokage if he was watching, which Kakashi kinda wished he wasn't.  
  
Ino giggled. "Sakura you are sooo lucky. I'm envious."   
  
Sakura sat up straight still lost. She turned her eyes toward Kakashi. She was still surprised, but soon her face started to turn into a smug smile. She would have to do something about this later.   
  
Ino started to laugh. She wasn't feeling bad about her friend having a relationship like this in her presence. She was really only happy for her friend, and anyways she had Sasuke all to herself now.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Ino waved up the stairs as she opened the door that served as the outside entrance. "Bai you guys."   
  
"Bai Ino." Sakura said with a smile on her face as she waved back. Kakashi just stood there, watching her leave. Ino turned around with a smile then left through the door. They watched her move off the porch and then she disappeared from their sight.   
  
The sun was setting leaving a yellowish orange tint on everything the sun could reach. It was soothing, even tiring.   
  
Sakura stood up straight squaring her shoulders, as she inhaled deeply, then exhaled. She moved inside and immediately laid down on the couch. This adult body of hers was weird. It was stronger etc. from her younger body but it tired easily if she was not forced to use it.   
  
Kakashi started to walk off else where. Sakura closed her eyes. She rested her arm on her head, over her eyes.   
  
"Kakashi" She called out.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied?   
  
"Unless we are going out again we need to buy food for supper." She said still resting in the same manner. She didn't want to shop then cook but she didn't want to go and eat out again. It was just to risky she thought, at least in the same day.   
  
"Okay." replied Kakashi. He walk back into the room. Sakura's eyebrows were furrowed, with her eyes hidden underneath her arm. She was thinking deeply. He took his arms out his pockets and... tickled her.   
  
Sakura wiggled and squirmed as she tried her best to keep Kakashi's hands from her sides. She was laughing as she tried to talk.  
  
"Okay, okay!" she finally as she caught a breath between breaths still laughing. Kakashi sat on the edge of the couch beside her as she caught her breath.   
  
She laid there and looked up at him. "You know it would be pretty useless if we tried to hide who we were, if were dressed like that." she said to him. He looked down at his shirt and pants then looked at her confused.   
  
"Not those but these." she reached up and pulled down his mask down, off his face.   
  
"Oh." is all he said. He felt silly. He slid the forehead protector over, off his head, and then raised his arms and unfastened his mask.   
  
"Better." Sakura said with a smile but then her smiled changed. "I know if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have to do this. I'm sorry." She stood up waiting for Kakashi. He stood up after he set his shinobi wear on the coffee table.   
  
"It is okay... really, Sakura. I don't mind, I thought you had realized that." Kakashi said as he moved his hair so it fell over his face.   
  
"Ready?" he said. With the only response that she could muster after what he said, she nodded.   
  
She did know that but it was only now made clear. This is what she had been needed for a long time. For someone there for her and with out price. She grabbed Kakashi's hand as he started down the stairs.   
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
-^_^- *fuzzie-ness* 


	17. Bedroom Survival part one

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Kakashi and Sakura were in the middle of their meal. It was a simple one but perfect for them because neither wanted to do the extra work tonight. Not tonight. It had just been one of those days. They were joking and laughing inside Kakashi's small kitchen. They had moved the table away from the wall so it could now seat two people.   
  
Tsubasa was sitting outside in a tree, well concealed. He had a sneer of a smile on his face while he watched them through binoculars through a window. Listening to them with the hearing the Sound Country gave. This was all to easy. With the gates so open to whomever passes by, this was really all too simple.  
  
He decided that giving a little scare wouldn't do too much harm. His smile grew in a very unsettling way. With a sigh he slipped off the binoculars and hid them in a pocket inside his long tan jacket. He gave a quick glance around below him and then jumped out of the tree. He disappeared upon touching the ground.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Kakashi and Sakura, believing that they were safe now that they were in the village again, had finished their meal. It was getting late, and the rest of the village had already settled for the night.   
  
Sakura popped her head inside the kitchen. "Kakashi I'm gonna take a shower, okay?"  
  
Kakashi was finishing the last of the dishes. He stopped and looked at her. "Now?"  
  
"Yeah, it is always easier at night for me. Less worrying and the mornings are less hectic. So I try to take them at night if I can help it." Sakura said. The rest of her came into the doorway. She had a clever smile on her face.   
  
Kakashi forcefully turned his eyes back to the sink. His face was turning a little pink. He tried to act and finish doing the dishes. He tried really hard not to let his mind wander.  
  
Sakura's smile grew across her face. This was her little pay back for him when he showed off in front of Ino. She put one of her fingers up to her bottom lip.   
  
"Kakashi? Are you okay?" She said with a innocent voice. "What's wrong?"   
  
Kakashi looked up at her through the corner of his eye. She was standing there with only a towel and a innocent expression on her face. Her towel covered what it needed to but bare skin is still bare skin. He swallowed hard and nodded his head.   
  
"I'm fine... yeah you can..." He couldn't continue. His life was becoming "Come Come Paradise" to life. 'Not that it is necessarily a bad thing' a little voice said in the back of his head. He shook his head trying to come back to reality. He looked back up to see Sakura leaving for the bathroom. As soon as she was out of sight her voice came from the hall.   
  
"Hey Kakashi imagine this." She said. He watched her arm appear in the door way holding the towel she was wearing. She dangled as if for a cat to play with it.   
  
Kakashi face instantly grew redder simultaneously as he caught himself from almost falling into the sink.   
  
Sakura laughed then walked down the hall as Kakashi placed the last dish in a strainer with a crimson, unsatisfied face on him. He had the urge to follow after her.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Sakura started to drift out of sleep with her heart pounding. Something was very wrong. There was a ominous presence. As hard as she tried she couldn't convince herself that it wasn't there, and it was only her imagination. Going back to sleep was impossible now. She was definitely too awake. She sat up and strained her eyes in the dark for anything but there was nothing. She very reluctantly got out of bed. Her hair was still damp, and that made the rest of her surroundings a bit chillier, adding to the uneasiness of the situation.  
  
She walked over to her pack for a kunai. Her body was starting to react to the presence also. This became clear to her as she held her arms out in front of her. They were shaking. She tried to make them stop which only seemed to make her shake more. She did not like this at all. She knew she didn't scare this easily. Her heart was a hammer in her chest.   
  
"Why am I so afraid?" she asked herself knowing that she couldn't get an answer. She took a deep breath. It made the shaking go away but she didn't feel any better in the least bit. She listened and there was nothing. She was getting excited over nothing.  
  
Thump. Crash. Sakura shuttered. She held kunai tightly out in front of her. The sound came from outside the room. She was started to feel a pit in her stomach. She walked silently to the door. She held her kunai ready high in the air and opened the door, but no one was there. She looked down the hall and with nothing there slowly walked down the hall. The bathroom door wasn't quite closed. She pushed open it as she hid on the other side of the door. Nothing. She took a peek inside. The moon shone brightly through the window letting her see the room. She sighed and continued down the hall. Next was the kitchen. Since there was no door she poked her head so slightly in the door way only to see inside the room. Nothing. She was starting to doubt herself. She walked past Kakashi's door. Knowing Kakashi he would have noticed something if there was something or someone in the room in there with him. She stayed flat to the shadows of the wall as she came to the living room area. The moon gave the room just a little bit of light. Just enough that someone who was familiar with the place could barely tell where they where.   
  
She checked over the room carefully. Seeing the moonlight making patches of light on the floor that matched the windows. Her eyes widened and a dark chill ran down her spine. She saw a silhouette of a man sitting in a chair. She hid behind the wall wondering what she could do. She started to shake again.   
  
'Chikusou' she thought to herself. She couldn't stop it. She gripped her kunai tighter. The figure didn't move out of the chair yet. Not a sound either. She carefully looked again. It was sitting the same way before. It didn't move not even in the smallest bit. She wanted to get Kakashi but the chair was in clear view of that door, so she stayed there. She looked closer and sighed with relief. It had only been the way the shadows laid on the chair. The more she looked at it the better she felt about it. She let the kunai loosen a bit. The shaking calmed down a bit but was still there. She wanted to laugh; she wanted to cry. She was not going to sleep well after this.   
  
She poked her head, still very silent into the training room. It was a natural 'just in case.' Kakashi was sleeping on his side. His back to her. Peaceful as ever. She wanted to wake him up and have him be there with her, to tell her it is okay, but she thought she would do him a favor and spare him. With a silent sigh she walked back to her designated sleeping area. The pit in her stomach dropped more and more each step she walked away from Kakashi. She told herself that she was being silly, that she had been through a lot and she just needs to calm down. She has more important things to worry about then shadows. She clutched the kunai tighter as she opened the door to the bedroom. She walked over to the bed and set her kunai on top of the head of the bed. She covered herself up and closed her eyes.   
  
"See," she told herself, "You were just being silly."  
  
Sakura decided that she would try to have Kakashi in her dream. She would feel better then. It started off just fine. She could feel her body becoming dead to the world and all that was left was her mind. Just enough of her mind's imagination to dream. She started to have a wonderful dream of her and Kakashi. About them in some far off place with a sunset. A good dream. He smiled at her. It seemed slightly lecherous. Kakashi then moved in and started to kiss her neck. It felt so real. She could feel his hands on her body. This was kind of getting intense, but what did she care? It was a dream and her mind was off the fearing subject from before. She sat there letting him go underneath her shirt, touching her chest. Then his hand started to move south touching where she never had been before. This wasn't like Kakashi... Not at all. He wouldn't touch her like that, not even in her dreams. She stopped abruptly in fear. This was too real. That dead wrong feeling came back. She opened her eyes in panic. Right in front of her was golden cat-like eyes. She grabbed his arms and removed them from her body, and pushed desperately with her legs to get him away from her. She scrambled off the bed, like her life counted on it. She got caught in the blankets and fell off the bed. She hit the floor hard. Ignoring the pain she freed herself and moved against a wall. She started to cry as she stared up at him, an ominous silhouette in the shadows. Tsubasa was standing there his teeth showed in the dark, giving a sinister smile. She wanted to scream for help, anything, but she was a deer caught in the headlights. The only thing her body was able to do was tremble and shake. She was going to die. She was going to die if she didn't do something, anything. She looked around for anything helpful. She realized that she didn't shut the door all the way. She looked, planned, and as soon as Tsubasa took a step towards her, she ran like a scared animal with their chance of escape. As she scrambled across the moonlit floor he suddenly was there, blocking her path. She stopped and watched with terrified eyes. He stared at her, and not being to handle the death intent he shed off, she sat there sobbing. She didn't want to die. She couldn't get herself to yell for help. She started to pound on the floor as hard as she could with her fists. She needed help.   
  
"Tisk, tisk, tisk," Tsubasa said as he waved his finger back and forth. "We have only begun to play cat and mouse. And since the cat got a taste, the cat thinks the mouse is quite delicious." He licked his lips and then his fingers, referring to when she was dreaming.   
  
Sakura was horrified and suddenly felt so dirty from being violated. She couldn't control herself. She was shaking so badly and she couldn't stop the tears. She pounded harder on the floor in hope that someone, anyone would hear her.   
  
"You see I have a horrible habit of playing with my prey." He said with terrifying evil smile.  
  
Her hands were becoming numb from hitting them on the floor so hard. His face tuned into a fake frown.   
  
"Miss Sakura, my little mouse, Kakashi is not here and the tenants that live down stairs are gone, probably on a vacation. No one will hear you."   
  
Sakura stopped immediately in shock when she heard that Kakashi was not with her. He had not been laying in his bed? Kawarimi no jitsu? Why? Why?! She was scared but now hurt. She had no hold on her emotions.   
  
As she searched inside herself for anything, for support, for hope, she suddenly found anger. She let it rush over her. She found this satisfying. If she was going to die then he was going to pay. Her shaking lessened and her tears were still there bit she was no longer sobbing. She clenched her teeth and looked up at him with pure rage. Her thinking became crisp. She felt a flight of hope when she remembered her kunai on the head of the bed. With clenched fists she stood up, using the wall for balance. Tsubasa's fake frown washed into amusement. His eyes gave a certain, terrifying glow with this emotion.  
  
"Little mouse? Are you angry?" He said as he chuckled. "So, so... my cornered prey fights back." He started to walk over to her. Just before he was a arm's length away she sprinted heading right for him, tucking her chin in to use her head. Tsubasa was prepared for such a stupid move and put his hands ready to receive her blow, but in the last instant she disappeared.   
  
Tsubasa was suddenly thrown and hit the wall. Sakura had moved and rammed him on his side, throwing all her weight into it. She wasted no time and raced for the kunai. It was still there where she felt it and she held it up in front of her. Her hands were turning white from such a tight grip. Tsubasa coughed and got up. She made a direct blow to a old wound. She was thankful that knew Sasuke.   
  
She suddenly realized that she was not crying anymore. This made her more confident. Before he totally recovered from the last blow she raced at him, kunai ready. He glanced at her with his cat eyes and the moon lying directly behind him. This hid his face in complete shadow and gave the outline of his head a thin white line of light. His eyes seemed to glow in the dark, and were piercing. She was really getting tired of those eyes. This fed her anger, and she let it. She aimed for his head. But he suddenly disappeared. Her arm busted threw the window. Glass flew everywhere, bouncing the only light source all directions as it fell. She felt small stings all over her forearm as she pulled it back in. She watched blood start to run down her arm in the moonlight from several cuts. She was bleeding pretty badly, but her rage shut the pain. She looked back up ready for her opponent. She was going to survive or die trying. 


	18. Bedroom Survival part two

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
She was going to survive or die trying. Those where her choices. Her arm felt hot, even burning, and she could hear her blood hit the floor, each drop at a time, as she carefully watched Tsubasa.   
  
He started to laugh. "I'm sorry, Miss Sakura, I have seem to underestimated your stupidity. Rage can do that you know, but not to you it seems." He looked at her bleeding arm and with his teeth luminating as he smiled, he said "or are you? Either way I won't let it happen again."  
  
Sakura would not be mocked. She clenched her teeth harder and looked for her next attack. She decided that she would try for the old wound again. That seemed like her best choice at the time. She didn't have much to go on.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
At this time Kakashi was taking a walk. There was something bothering him at the apartment, and this was suppose to calm him. He couldn't put his finger on it. He was enjoying the moonlight when he became startled. It was a fuzzy, not clear feeling from an old presence. He continued walking but he had become more tense. He decided that going back to the apartment was a better idea. He went around a small block and started to head back. This presence was becoming more prominent. He could feel goose bumps run over his skin as he could not shake the bad feeling. He strained his eyes around for something unfamiliar. Seeing nothing he quickened his pace. He did not like this in the lease bit.   
  
A rustle was heard in some bushes ahead of him. Bearing no weapon his was at small disadvantage. He carefully came up to the bush. He rose his forehead protector letting his sharingan eye see. After waiting a moment he jumped in there. Only to find to his dismay, a cat, which hightailed it at the sight of Kakashi. He didn't loosen up a bit. This presence was still there. He stopped and took a deep breath. He looked all around him, looking hard using his sharingan eye to scout the area for anything abnormal. There were faint traces of chatura all around him. This was not good. So there was someone in the bush. Kawarimi no jitsu.   
  
Kakashi ran for the apartment. Sakura was going to be in danger. There would only been one reason someone would hide themselves like this, and carefully watch another village member if they were not a village member or fellow countrymen either. A.K.A. Yamazaki Tsubasa. He felt the presence keep up with him as he ran. He ignored it, and only ran harder. Out of a tree Tsubasa jumped out of the bushes, and faced Kakashi, blocking his path. The sharingan showed that it was a clone. Kakashi didn't have the time to deal with this. Kakashi disappeared from sight, leaving the clone a little bewildered. The clone caught a glimpse of something and pulled out a saw-toothed kunai and stuck it out to his right. Kakashi stopped just in time to find a kunai underneath his chin. He smiled. A clone is a clone is a clone. He clenched his fists and hit him hard on the left side then the right. The clone had also obtained Tsubasa's old wound also. This threw him off and gave Kakashi a chance to continue to run.   
  
He now could see the apartment and ran hard. He could not see any other traces of clones or other sort. He could see two chaturas coming from the apartment. He heard a window break, and watched glass sparkle in the faint light as it fell. He almost faltered, but the clone that was right behind him gave him enough of a reminder that he had no room for that. He ran up to the side of the house and pushed off the wall then off a tree that was next to the house. He then was at the height of the broken window and he tucked in protecting himself from the remaining fragments of glass.   
  
Sakura watched as Kakashi bursted through the broken window. She had not realized that it was him. She was too consumed with rage. This caught Tsubasa's attention. She only hoped that it caught him off guard. She charged at him, kunai in front of her. Tsubasa only smiled and moved to the side. She ran into the wall. She might have blacked out for a few moments. Pain was starting to affect her. This was not boding well. Her arm stung in outrageous pain. She looked at it. She realized that there pieces of glass stuck in there. They shimmered in the moonlight amongst her blood, and this made sick to her stomach. She wanted to throw up. She was tired, in pain, and her emotions had the run around. Her rage, that was sustaining her, was quickly disappearing. Throwing up would have made her feel better, but she didn't have time for that. She knew what was at stake. The figure that came through the window was now standing in front of her. In the back of her mind she knew that it was not a threat, at least not yet. She was too caught up with Tsubasa, her living nightmare. She started to feel light headed. Her concentration was not as focused as it was before. She knew that she couldn't last much longer. She clenched the kunai tighter, and immediately let go, letting it fall to the floor. This made the pain raise in her arm into a unbearable amount. She let out a scream to match the pain. After a few pants of breath, determined she clenched the kunai into the other hand. Even though she knew this put her at a more disadvantage than before, she got up and started to charge again. She moved around the shadowed figure and straight for Tsubasa, but was caught in mid-run and was restrained by being held around the waist, which stopped in her tracks.   
  
"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed. "LET GO!" She tried to pushed forward to slip out of their grip, but blood on the floor made her loose her traction. She fell face first into the floor. She remained curled on the floor and sat there crying out of frustration, not even really sure why.   
  
"Sakura!" A familiar voice cried out. She looked up with watery eyes not letting anything become totally in focus.   
  
"It is okay. I will take it from here. Just stay behind me." Kakashi said in a soothing voice as he looked down to her. He knew she was in no shape to fight. This took a moment to click in but she nodded with shimmering tears rolling down her cheeks in the moonlight. She crawled behind him and curled right up against a wall.   
  
"Give me your kunai." Kakashi said as he carefully watched his opponent at the opposite side of the room. She handed it to him, and without looking he grabbed it. For a moment he became disgusted because of the amount of blood was on it. His hands slipped a bit as his gripped it. He shook the feeling off. Distractions were not needed.   
  
Tsubasa stood there with amused face and his luminescent eyes showed it. He thought this was all very entertaining, and he grew even more amused when Kakashi multiplied his number with kage bushin no jitsu. He formed a horseshoed wall around Sakura. He was using his chatura at a faster pace than wanted, but he was going to do whatever it took.   
  
Tsubasa's eyes moved to the window and he smiled. Making a slight bow, he said. "I'm sorry my mice but play time is over, and I must sadly go." upon standing up straight he disappeared. Kakashi ran to the window and using the sharingan could not see where he went.   
  
"Oi Kakashi?" A group of people said below his window. He watched as one of them quickly scale the tree as he had before. It was Iruka. He looked closer below to see the group of people was actually fellow shinobi. Tsubasa was gone and none of them had noticed. He threw his head in disgust. He let Tsubasa get away.   
  
"Hey Kakashi? Are you okay? What happened?" Iruka said from the tree only visible provided by the moonlight.   
  
"Go to the door." He said with a tired tone. He then walked to Sakura. As soon as he got to the other Kakashis they disappeared. He knelt down and checked her condition. She looked up at him with red, tired eyes. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"You are going to be okay." He said softly as he tucked a bit of her ruffled hair behind ear. The tears came down faster as she looked up at him. She threw her undamaged arm around his chest and buried her face in his shirt, still not making a sound. She felt violated and terrified. He gently picked her up and turned on the light and they left the room. He turned on all the other lights as he walked down the hall. Light chased the unwelcome shadows away.  
  
He set her down on the couch and went to let the others in. She didn't say anything but cradled her arm and brought her legs up so she could hind her face behind her knees. She managed to stop the tears only because she had nothing left. Kakashi opened the door and let the small group in. Not waiting he walked back up to Sakura, and sat next to her. Iruka was the first one to walk in. His face squinched at the sight of Sakura's condition. Blood was dripping onto her already stained pajamas leaving a more vivid, fresh blood stains.  
  
"What happened?" He was desperate to know. He looked back and forth between Kakashi and her. None spoke.   
  
"Kakashi we have to bring her to a doctor." Iruka said. He looked closer at Kakashi. He was bleeding also. A small thin line traced down his jaw line and down his forehead. The window didn't leave him unscathed either.   
  
"I know." Kakashi said tired, but neither made a immediately response to get up.   
  
"Kakashi? Sakura? What happened?!" Iruka tried one more time. Kakashi looked up at him and the rest of the group.   
  
"Tsubasa" Was all that he said. He then got up. He looked at Sakura and she nodded. He picked her up and started to walk out the door. Iruka looked at another member of the group.   
  
"Go tell them they are coming!" He said referring to the hospital's staff. One of the men nodded and ran ahead of Kakashi in the direction that he was going. The rest group followed Kakashi and Sakura, keeping a distance. The group watched a small trail of blood droplets they left behind them, with disgust. They weren't sure what was happening, but they felt like they had to be there.   
  
Sakura looked up at Kakashi. She was watching the shimmering of blood come down his face, but she didn't feel scared. She felt tired.   
  
Took only a little bit to actually get to he hospital but in that time Sakura had fallen asleep. A doctor and two nurses met them in front of the hospital. They ran up to them, and walked with them into the hospital. 


	19. Glass and Stitches

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Sakura woke up to a nurse and a doctor in front of her. They were looking down. She looked to see what they were doing. She blinked and realized that they were diligently removing glass from her bleeding arm. Somehow this wasn't affecting her like she thought it would. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. They must have numbed her arm because she could not feel a thing that they were doing, but it still didn't look pretty.   
  
She looked around the rest of the room, trying to see if there was anything else more interesting. Kakashi was there in the room with her. A nurse was standing up searching his scalp. She then remember that he also got cut when he came through the window. She decided that watching someone else being fixed up was better than herself.   
  
"Okay you are okay to go." The nurse said to him as she took off the gloves. "You are lucky you have a few cuts but nothing that needs stitches. But I recommend that you don't take a shower until scabs can properly form." He stood up and gave a respectful bow.   
  
"Thank you." He said, started to walk out the door.   
  
"Lucky." Sakura said with a tired, half smile. He smiled back at her with a soft smile. He then started to head for the door again.  
  
"Where are you going?" she said with a small amount of disappointment. He was going to leave again.   
  
Without turning around he said "I'm going to talk to Hokage-sama." He had said it with anger in his voice. He then pushed the open.   
  
"But?!" Sakura argued desperately.   
  
"I'll have one of the others be in here with you. The others will be sitting out side when you are done. I will be back as soon as I can. Don't worry." And then he walked out the door.   
  
Sakura felt hurt... again, and her eyes began to water. He left her alone, again. She started to get angry and she felt a tear roll down her cheek.   
  
"Miss? Does it hurt?" The nurse asked her. Sakura came to. She wiped the tears with her free hand and shook her head.   
  
"No, I'm sorry. You are doing a wonderful job." She tried her best to give a smile.   
  
The nurse looked at her with concern. "If there is any pain, tell us. okay?... Actually I'm going to get you some pain killers, It will be sore later."   
  
She nodded and sighed to calm herself. She stared into a corner of the room while waiting for them to finish, when a man walked into the room like Kakashi promised. It was Iruka. He came in and stood beside her. She felt a little better knowing that it was someone who she knew but it was not as good as Kakashi.   
  
Iruka looked at her and knew she was upset although she seemed perfectly calm. She was his student first after all.   
  
"Pretty gruesome, huh?" He said as he looked at her arm trying to cheer her up. She gave a weak smile.   
  
"Yeah. It isn't really all that bad though." she replied.   
  
Nothing was said for a while. The nurse gave her the medicine and she took it. With the absence of activity to let her mind focus on she let her it think on it's whim. Anything had to be better than watching them deal with her arm, and then she grew angry again. Tsubasa violated her, and how could Kakashi leave her? She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Sakura?" Iruka said. Sakura snapped out of it and looked up at him.   
  
"You seem upset. Why? If you don't mind me asking." Iruka asked politely. Sakura sat there a moment trying to form her feelings into words. She then remembered that Iruka did not know about her and Kakashi yet, and she didn't feel like talking to Iruka about what Tsubasa did to her. She sighed not knowing what to say.   
  
"Is it Tsubasa?" Iruka asked.   
  
"Well kinda." she thought about it. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't feel so dirty and violated. She definitely wouldn't be angry at Kakashi or here in the first place, but she knew that wasn't half the reason she was angry. She wasn't all that sure herself. She just knew that it dealt with Kakashi not being there.  
  
"But not really?" He said like maybe it was her answer. She nodded her head.  
  
"Well, is it a person?  
  
"Yes..." She said right away with the smallest snarl to her voice.   
  
"Is it me?" Iruka wondered.   
  
"Oh, no Iruka-sensei," she waved with her free hand. She didn't want him to think he was the source of her sourness. "No not at all."  
  
Iruka put his finger to his chin and stared at the ceiling. He was thinking who he was going to ask next in this session of twenty questions.   
  
"Okay all done with this part. You are lucky that you didn't damage anything important. Although there were definite signs that you had made them worse by not consulting medical help right away." The doctor said. Sakura's focus turned to her arm. There were many cuts, a few little stitches and two bigger ones. She sighed with disappointment.   
  
"You will be free to go as soon as wrap your forearm with some thing to protect it." The doctor said. The nurse came back with some gauze they carefully wrapped Sakura's arm like it was a ace wrap.   
  
"Now, you are free to move it around so you won't need a brace, but don't bump it around or do something brash. I highly recommend limited movement for the rest of today." He said. He stood up and Sakura stood up also. She checked out her arm. It looked much better than it did before. Hidden.  
  
"Thank you." she said giving a slight bow.   
  
"Make sure to send the bill to Hokage-sama." Iruka said to the doctor.   
  
"Okay Iruka-san." the Doctor said like he knew him. He must have been here on many occasions. He didn't ask any questions. Iruka started to walk out the door but then stopped.   
  
"Sakura... coming?" Iruka asked.   
  
*_-_-_*   
  
Kakashi walked up to the door of a building that he had entered two days ago. The sky was starting to lighten up, but it left the rest of the world in darkness. He pushed the intercom button.   
  
"It is me, Kakashi. Let me in." He said.   
  
The door opened, and he walked in.   
  
"May I help you?" the woman asked. She had night shift.   
  
"No. Where is Hokage?" He said. His was hiding his anger very well. All the woman could see was his normal laid back expression.   
  
"This early? I believe he is asleep in his quarters. Is it urgent?" The woman asked as she stood up at her desk.  
  
"Yes." and with that he walked off down into the building. The woman scoffed.   
  
Kakashi came to a door and opened. It wasn't locked. He walked inside. He walked through a room into a hall and knocked on a door.   
  
"Hokage-sama wake up." He said.   
  
"Huh? Who is it?... Kakashi?" He asked. He got up and came to the door. Kakashi took a step back. Hokage came into view. He looked up at Kakashi and saw the dried blood on his face.   
  
"What happened?" He asked.   
  
"Tsubasa."   
  
Hokage nodded and went into his room and got a robe. He came back out.   
  
"And of Sakura?" Hokage asked as they walked out his quarters.  
  
"She is at the hospital, safe. Iruka and a few others are there with her."  
  
"Hospital?"   
  
"Yes, she broke a window I'm assuming while trying to defend herself. She needed stitches."   
  
"Hrmm" Hokage nodded.   
  
This was the onetime Kakashi actually wished that Hokage had looked in his ball and watched over them. He sighed.   
  
"Kakashi. Go and get Sakura, Iruka and all the others that were involved in this. Bring them back here." Hokage said as he walked down the hall with him.   
  
"The doctor and nurses?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"Hrmm. No, not now. I doubt they would pose a problem. Their job forbids them as medical staff to talk about their patients."  
  
Kakashi nodded and headed out the door. The woman at the door sat there wondering what could have happened.   
  
*_-_-_*  
  
Sakura walked out behind Iruka. They walked out into the waiting room. She had found herself in the emergency area. She cradled her arm as she looked around at the scenery. There were a few other men sitting out there waiting for them, all bearing the their countries forehead protector.   
  
"We will wait until Kakashi comes back. Okay?" Iruka said to her. She nodded her head. Iruka sat in one of the chairs, and Sakura who was uncomfortable sat next to him. She didn't know any of these other men. She thought she might have recognized them from somewhere. One, maybe, she thought was a parent of a classmate of hers. She breathed a heavy sigh. She didn't care. She was too tired to care. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the back chair as she held her arm close to her. She recollected herself, telling her mind what had just happened like it was having trouble keeping up. Reliving the whole experience over. Slowly she started to feel settled. With a great sigh she opened her eyes ready for face what the rest of the day was going to bring her. It had to be better then that night. But when she did open her eyes she found everyone except Iruka staring at her. This confused her greatly. She quickly checked herself. Yeah, she was in her pajamas, and blood, but nothing special. She looked back at them. They all were looking off in different directions, now.   
  
"What?" she asked all of them.   
  
"What?!" she asked again when no one replied. They were all acted like nothing happened. She felt embarrassed for some reason, and she started to get angry when she knew she had no reason to feel that way. This was not a good morning at all.   
  
"Sakura, Settle down. I think they, who knew you, just discovered who you are from what you looked like before." Iruka said plainly.   
  
"Well, why couldn't they say that?" She asked not expecting an answer. She was tired and grouchy. Sarcasm sounded like a perfect antidote. Although others didn't like the side effects.  
  
She stood up and gave a slight bow, gathering everyone's attention. "I'm Sakura. A former student of Iruka's here." she made a hand gesture to Iruka.   
  
"I have lived on this earth for 12 years, but the age of my body says otherwise, and truthfully I don't think I have missed much. I'm still a Genin and was on a mission when this happened to me." she motioned down her body.   
  
"At the moment I am being sought after by another countries Shinobi," She placed her finger on her chin. "I do think he wants to kill me."she said like it was nothing at all.  
  
"Sakura..." Iruka said with slight disappointment. She decided to wrap it up.  
  
"Don't feel sorry for me, just quit staring." She said as she gave a fake smile. She took another bow and sat back down. She felt satisfied.  
  
"You shouldn't be so offended." said a voice by the door.   
  
Sakura looked up excited for she recognized the Kakashi's voice. Then her eyes grew narrowed. That's right, she is angry with him.  
  
Iruka believed he figured out who she was mad at.   
  
Kakashi walked towards them. "Just think Sakura if you were in their position."   
  
She sighed and slumped into the seat because she knew that she would have probably done the same thing. 'Eh, what the hell?' she thought. She didn't need her pride at this early in the morning. If she didn't apologize she would feel like a jackass for the rest of the day, and that in itself would piss her off even more. She stood up in front of the rest of the group and gave a real bow.   
  
"I'm sorry. Please forgive me... I, have been through a lot" She said sincerely.   
  
She looked up to see Iruka nod his head like he was accepting her apology, then she turned to Kakashi. He was kinda surprised that she actually apologized. She looked up at him and with a with a twinkle in her eyes but they were a darker green than normal. He started to become worried.   
  
"Better now Kaka-sen...sei.?" She said with a cute voice, showing only to him that she was still upset.   
  
He wanted to ask what he had done wrong, but he felt that he might incriminate himself if he did. She was clever, chikusou.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Man I am having much fun with this but alas I really should be working on homework... chikusou.... Christmas break is basically over. 


	20. Eavesdroppers and doughnuts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi and Sakura were now sitting in a little waiting area after the meeting with Hokage-sama as they waited. Kakashi looked at her from the corner of his eye and wondered what did he do to deserve this. Sakura was a chair away and sat there silently. She was still upset. She was really angry on how she was violated, and it made her insides uneasy. So she tried not to think about it but her mind only found unpleasant things to think about, like how she left alone by Kakashi, how she was going to deal with her parents, what she was actually going to choose between keeping this 'seed' inside her or not. She couldn't stand it.   
  
"It's me." said a voice through the intercom system.   
  
" 'bout time" said the woman who was on the night shift in a sarcastic tone. She hit a button and the door unlatched.   
  
Kakashi and Sakura watched as a thin man came in and walked to the desk. The woman picked up her things and scribbled down on something. They talked but it was too incoherent for Kakashi and Sakura, but they watched because maybe there was nothing better to do. The woman then headed for the door.   
  
"Hey, have fun." she said as she opened the door and walked out into the bright daylight. The thin man sighed and sat down at the desk. It must have been time to change shifts. Sakura looked at the clock and felt depressed. It was eight-o'-clock, and it felt so much later than that.   
  
The meeting had already ended and Kakashi and Sakura were stuck there until they found out how they were going to be dealt with. Hokage didn't want them going home at the moment. It was okay with Sakura. She wondered how bad it was actually going to look when they got back, probably much worse. She could just imagine the blood that she left everywhere, and how long it was going to clean. It wasn't going to be nice. It wouldn't have bothered her to clean it except she knew that how it all got there and those memories were just too fresh yet. She rested her head in the palm of her hand of her unharmed arm and sighed.   
  
"Hey Kakashi..." The thin man called out from the desk. Kakashi looked up, face blank.  
  
"Can you watch this for me? I'll be back soon." He asked as he meant his job. Kakashi looked around and nodded. There was not much happening at eight in the morning so he agreed. It looked like Hokage was taking his sweet time.  
  
"Thanks" Said the thin man with a smile, then got up and walked away.   
  
With the room empty and no sounds coming from the hall, Kakashi and Sakura listened to the sound of the clock as the seconds ticked by. Minutes past in silence. Kakashi was waiting for a moment like this. He prepared himself by drawing in a breath.  
  
"Sakura... what's wrong?" Kakashi finally asked as he continued to stare at the clock. If he was going to be treated this way by her then he would at least like to know why. It actually kinda hurt.  
  
"Too many things" she said with a slight distraught tone. She seemed to slump into her hand even more as she watched the little hand spin around the clock slowly. It was painfully slow yet everything seemed to be rushing by.  
  
"Please Sakura..." Kakashi said as she turned and looked at her face.   
  
"I just can't..." she started to say. It wasn't any sadness in the way she said it. She made it sound like fact. She would have liked to tell him but discussing certain things were not meant to be told within public walls. She looked back at him with her green eyes that seemed to show more grey in them.   
  
"At least not here..." she said softly as she hugged her arm. She turned her head and stared at her feet. How she couldn't wait until that would happen. She needed someone to listen to her and all her worries.  
  
.   
  
Iruka was walking down the hall, coming to get the two and telling them what Hokage wished of them to do. He heard Kakashi and Sakura voices and stopped a moment out of sight to listen. Not being able to listen well he slowly moved closer to better hear what was being said. He wanted to see of they could settle their differences.  
  
"Well can you at least tell me why you are angry with me?" he paused for an answer but then right away asked another question. "Why did you say my name like that, ...'Kaka-sensei ?'" He asked, stating that he was more than a teacher to her and he knew it. He felt like if becoming only a teacher in her eyes again he wouldn't know what he do. He felt his heart ache the slightest bit as he thought about it.   
  
She wasn't too sure of why she was angry herself. She was only starting to realize that she actually didn't have a real reason.   
  
"Why... why were you not there?" she asked instead of giving a reply. She didn't look at him to show that she was hurt because of it.   
  
"Why did you leave me there?"  
  
Kakashi started to understand, and started to feel guilty although it was no ones fault.   
  
"I'm really sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to leave you all alone. I was feeling uneasy and hoped that a small walk would have helped. I tried to get to you as soon as I realized something was wrong. Please believe me. I never meant to leave you in harm's way."   
  
Her heart dropped a little for she knew that,.... but why did she do it? Kakashi would never put her in harms way if he could help it. Sakura hated herself, and she now knew that she was looking for where to put her anger. She now regretted that she had done it to Kakashi. She now knew how he felt when he had gotten angry about the letter on the way back home, and clearly understood how he felt when he said he was sorry. She felt so stupid.  
  
Kakashi moved into the seat that was between them. As he looked at her she seemed far away although she was right there.   
  
"I'm a horrible person... I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry Kakashi." She said as she stared into her blood stained pajamas. She wasn't sure on how she hoped he would react. Upset with her, or sympathetic with her. Both seemed unpleasant.  
  
Kakashi placed his hand on her cheek. She didn't want to look at his face. She came to half agreement and closed her eyes but let his hand guide her head toward his face.   
  
"Sakura..." Kakashi said with a tender voice.   
  
Iruka was around the corner, utterly confused. He wanted to peek to see what was really going on. What was going on over there really happening? Couldn't be Kakashi. He was never like that. He must have been getting the wrong impression. Iruka had never seen him with a female friend, ever. Maybe his was hearing wrong, or interpreting wrong. They were speaking kinda softly. It had to be. He seemed determined to not believe it in his head.  
  
"Sakura..." Kakashi said again this time with intent of asking her to look at him. She finally opened her eyes staring at his face.   
  
"I know that is not all that is troubling you, if you still want to tell me later, I'm here okay?" He said as he watched her face. She very thankfully nodded. She would tell him when she felt like she could. He gave a soft smile and started to lean closer as he gently held her face. She closed her eyes, and felt all the troubled feelings disappear. She had someone to confide to. She felt his lips touch hers. They were soft. As she was feeling better and better, forgetting what she wanted to until she remembered one thing and she felt horrible inside. Kakashi sensing something wrong by her sudden change, stopped and looked at her with a troubled face.   
  
Sakura looked at him worried. She was wondering if she could let Kakashi touch her without thinking about what Tsubasa did to her. It was Kakashi that she was dreaming about, and the thought if they did anything like that made her immediately think about last night.  
  
"I'm sorry" She said very softly, then she looked down feeling ashamed again.   
  
Clop-clop clop-clop the sound of sandals hitting the floor down the hall, and it seemed to be at a great speed too. Iruka turned to see the thin man running down the hall.   
  
"Hey" he said Iruka as he ran by. Iruka was a little bewildered but never thought that he might have just given him away. The thin man turned the corner then stopped right by the chairs and caught his breath with two objects in his hands.   
  
"I'm so sorry Kaka-san. It took me longer than I thought it would. So I brought these I hope you two like them." He handed the two objects to them and then stood up straight.   
  
"I didn't know what kinds you two liked so I hope you like them." he said as he scratched his head.   
  
Sakura unwrapped the paper and found a doughnut. It was absolutely perfect. She had had a long morning and no breakfast. Her day was looking up.   
  
"Thank you so much!" she said joyously. He smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you like." he said a little tired. He still was catching his breath. Sakura started to wonder how such a thin out of shape guy became a shinobi.   
  
She must have been giving him a weird look because he said "I know although I am not very strong I have enough chatura to make up for my physical weakness." He said it like he got that look a lot.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." she said embarrassed. "I didn't mean..."  
  
"Its okay I wonder myself sometimes." he said as he walked back to the desk. "Enjoy." he commanded nicely, referring to the doughnut. She smiled and nodded and took a bite. She turned and looked as she chewed at Kakashi who was stuffing the last bite already into his mouth. He seemed to be enjoying himself also.  
  
Iruka felt disappointed in himself. He was really wondering if he went paranoid for a moment. Going back to bed sounded like a good idea. He shook his head and walked into the waiting area. Kakashi and Sakura were eating doughnuts and nothing gave any hint that there was something between them. Maybe he should have some time off. He had also had a long morning. They both looked up at him waiting for him to say something to him. He sighed.   
  
"Um, Kakashi? I hope you don't mind but we have a cleaning crew inside your apartment. They were only instructed to clean up the blood and the glass. We did this figuring you didn't want to deal with this yourself. We cut a deal with the cleaners but it will still have to come from your pocket."  
  
Kakashi nodded. Its true he didn't want to deal with blood. And knowing Hokage and Iruka would make a good deal so it would be worth it.   
  
"Hokage-sama has decided that you shall remain in Kakashi-sensei's care still." Iruka said to Sakura with a little uneasiness.   
  
"Kakashi" He continued, "it is obvious now that you don't seem to be in any less danger than before you came back to the village, be more careful."  
  
"We have grabbed extra clothes for you two from the apartment. They will be in storage rooms that you can change in, since leaving clothing and such in public bathrooms are not all that safe. The rooms are down the hall and to the right. Kakashi-sensei, you will know which ones." He started to walk away.  
  
"Oh that's right." Iruka stopped and said to them. "Sasuke is back. He is talking to Hokage-sama right now about all that has happened." 


	21. She Finally Said It

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi led Sakura to the storage rooms where their clothes were. She was definitely thinking about going to a public bath after this, but would her position let her? She wondered if Tsubasa would try to come after her in a female's bath. She sighed, remembering to take one thing at a time.   
  
She felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and realized that Kakashi was not in front of her anymore. She turned around and there he was waiting by some partially opened doors. She smiled sheepishly and took a couple steps back. She was too caught up in things.   
  
He opened the two doors right next to each other a little more. They led into different rooms. She walked into one and saw her clothes in it. She shut the door and grabbed her clothes and looked around. She felt odd having to change in a storage room. She couldn't find a real good place to change behind. There was only a spot that had a few boxes and then she pulled a plastic sheet to make another wall. It wasn't the best wall; it being almost see-though, but it was the best had to work with. She took off her shirt and then immediately afterwards heard a knock on the door. She covered her chest with her arms.  
  
"Sakura?" It was Kakashi's voice.   
  
"Hai?" She said a little bit more relaxed but she still covered her chest.   
  
"I couldn't find my clothes in the other room. Are they in there?" He said.   
  
She peeked her head through the plastic sheet, and looked around the dusty room. She found what must have been his clothing on the same table that hers was on. They were hidden from her sight earlier by a box.   
  
"Hai. They are sitting on the table." She called out.   
  
"Thanks" He said through the door. She then heard the door open, and immediately took a step behind the boxes the best she could.   
  
"What are you doing?!" She cried out.  
  
"Well, my clothes are in here, and I accidently closed my door, locking it. You didn't shut yours all the way so I need a place to change in also." She looked at his unclear figure near the table, almost a shadow of him through the plastic sheet.   
  
"B-But right now?" She asked with a hint of desperateness.   
  
"I don't see any reason why not." He said like it was nothing at all.   
  
She was beginning to wonder if it was really Kakashi. She poked her head out from the sheet to see clearer.   
  
Kakashi was standing there working on his pants. It was really him. She was relieved.   
  
"Aren't we the peeping-tom." Kakashi said as he was now looking at her with a funny smile. Sakura realized that she was still looking at him. She quickly pulled her head back behind her poorly made wall.   
  
"G-Gomen Nasaii!" she said thoroughly embarrassed. Kakashi just kinda laughed. Now she actually wondered if she could get in a peek. She shook her head. She was beyond dirty thoughts like that, was she? She shook her head again. She took in a deep breath and exhaled. She had to get dressed.   
  
She picked up her clothes to see what they actually brought her. They did a good job bringing her everything she needed from what it looked like, although she wasn't sure that she would have matched them up like that, but anyway it was clean clothes.   
  
Kakashi leaned up against the table as he fixed his sandals. Whoever picked up his clothes for him was definitely a shinobi. They got him every thing he needed. Even his kunai pouch. He sat there waiting for Sakura to finish, when he saw something on the floor.  
  
Sakura searched the floor. She thought she had a clean pair of underwear, but it wasn't in the small pile of dirty clothes. She knew she saw it when she picked it off the table. She checked the mess of clothes again.   
  
"Sakura?" said Kakashi's voice but it was really really close. She looked up to find him basically right up against the plastic sheet. She could even differentiate the colors of his normal shinobi clothing. She backed up, covering her bottom half the best she could.   
  
"Aren't you missing something?" He asked but in a way that he already knew. His arm came around the sheet, and he then opened up his hand. Sure enough there it was. She grabbed her panties. He chuckled then walked away sitting on the table, letting her have a lil privacy. She finished dressing herself, then folded her dirty clothes and walked out. Kakashi was waiting for her.   
  
She walked up to him and waited for him to gather his things but he never got off the table. He just looked at her. He didn't have his mask nor forehead protector on so both eyes were visible. His face was relaxed and calm as his eyes were. She sat up on the table next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Wanna talk now? We are alone." He said with softness in his voice. She felt so comfortable around him, and all the excitement from today settled down.   
  
Kakashi could feel the sleeve of his shirt move as Sakura hesitantly nodded. She didn't say anything though. She didn't know how to say what she wanted.   
  
"Anytime you are ready." He said sincerely letting her know that she could take all the time she wanted. She only nodded again. This was difficult for her to say. So she tried to get to the point, tried.  
  
"Well you know, when we were in the waiting area and you kissed me, right?" She said meaning when she suddenly stopped.  
  
"Well it was because, last night I had a bad feeling and I thought someone was in the apartment... I checked it out and there was no one there, so I went back to bed. I, I thought of you to help me go back to sleep, and as I dreamt of you... Tsubasa came. He... he..." she was having a hard time continuing. Kakashi looked at her wondering what kissing him and Tsubasa had in common.   
  
Sakura drew in a shaky breath and started again. " I was dreaming of you and, he.. uh.. well, was doing things to me... and at first I thought it was you in my dream..." she paused, "But I knew you wouldn't do that to me and I woke up to find Tsubasa."   
  
Kakashi looked at her a little horrified. "What do you mean by 'that?' " He said worried.   
  
"Well," This was the hardest question as of yet. She felt dirty and guilty again and would feel even more if she answered it. She took her head off his shoulder and clutched her knees, hiding her face behind them. She felt like she was going to disappoint Kakashi.  
  
"He was groping me, and then... down there." She said into her knees. She couldn't help sounding like a little kid throughout the whole explanation. When it came to things like this, she was still very innocent.   
  
She then clenched her teeth and made her hands into fists.  
  
"It was horrible!" she yelled as she suddenly filled with rage. "And then he mocked me about it. Saying how tasty a mouse I was!" She wanted to run into a corner and hide. She felt like scum. She was getting ready to walk away but Kakashi pulled her near and held her tight.   
  
"You feel violated. It's okay. I'm here. I won't let him touch you again." He said softly as leaned his head on hers.  
  
She just sat there. She wasn't really expecting him to be like this, but he was always there. Why was she so lucky? She felt so much better with him just being there. She wrapped her arms around him, snuggling closer. She started to feel her eyes water. She didn't want to cry again but she couldn't help it. It was just that he meant so much to her, always being there. She tried her best to stop crying but she couldn't. She chuckled because no matter how hard she tried to stop. It was futile. She sat there in his arms the more she thought about it the more she could feel her pulse, and her chest grow lighter. What did she do to deserve his affection like this? He had done so much for her, and she could always count on him. Now her heart was wholly his, that was all there was to it.  
  
"Kakashi?" She said as she started to finally stop the tears. He looked down at her. She had the most loving expression on her slightly reddened face. Her eyes were a bright translucent green that gave of a sense of warmth. Her hands let go and moved up to hold his neck. She kissed him and then wiped a tear.   
  
"I love you. I love you so much." She said as she looked into his eyes. She was finally able to say it, and with no regrets. Without giving him much time to react she kissed affectionately him again as the last stray tears rolled from her cheeks. She was no longer in a dusty storage room. She was only in Kakashi's arms. She felt more confident, stronger, leaving all the other problems minuscule. They no longer bothered her like they did. She paused the kiss without moving her head away.   
  
"I love you too." Kakashi said with a velvety softness. She could feel his lips move against hers when he said it. She smiled and he smiled too. She moved her head up and rested it on his shoulder, leaning her head up against his and just held onto him. She could feel him breathe.  
  
"Feeling better?" Kakashi joked. Sakura nodded her head as she started to laugh. They settled down after a bit.  
  
"Is that all you want to talk about right now?" Kakashi asked. She nodded her head.   
  
"Well then, we better go and find out what Hokage wants us to do, since Iruka didn't really say much." He said as he sat up straight. Sakura slipped off of his lap and gathered her things. Sakura couldn't help but smile. She was too happy. This day was looking up after all.  
  
Sakura and Kakashi walked out of the room, and just before he closed the door he looked down at his clothes then at her.   
  
"Got everything?" He asked. She nodded. He then closed the door all the way and wiggled it. It was locked.   
  
They started down the hall side by side. Sakura didn't care what others thought anymore. She grabbed Kakashi's arm and held onto it as she smiled. 


	22. Sasuke is Back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura giggled as a fellow shinobi who was walking down the hall the opposite way give a strange look as she and Kakashi passed them. She was still holding onto Kakashi's arm with a bright smile. Kakashi didn't seem to mind in the least. He just kept his laid back aura.   
  
She looked up at Kakashi with a wide grin, and he smiled also. She then rested her head on his shoulder as they walked, feeling content as a kitten. She was filled with warm fuzzies which she made her snuggle more. She didn't think she could be much happier than she was now.   
  
As Sakura kept up with Kakashi, a door opened down the hall.   
  
"Thank you, Hokage-sama" said a familiar voice. Sakura stopped a second trying to place the voice with a face. She must have remembered because her face lit up, and she let go of Kakashi's arm and ran ahead.   
  
Sasuke turned to see a running Sakura heading his way. He was not affected much, but he was happy as all people are to see a familiar face. He saw Kakashi walking behind Sakura who just stopped in front of him.   
  
"Konnichiwa!" Sakura said as she smiled, resting her hands on her knees which brought her head to his level. Sasuke was a little disturbed at this.   
  
"...Hey." He said in his usual melancholy way. Kakashi caught up to them by this time and was standing behind Sakura. Sasuke just looked up at him. He was now surrounded by adults and it was slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Good to see you are back, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi said as it was his turn to greet Sasuke.  
  
"Um, yeah." Sasuke said back.   
  
"Feeling better?" Sakura said with hope in her cheery voice.   
  
"Yeah, thanks, Although I should be careful still." Sasuke replied as he scratched his head, he did not like the idea of having to take it easy. There was something else that was different, Sakura wasn't being uncomfortable from being too careful around him and he was not use to this. Not that he cared. He looked at her arm and saw that it was completely covered with gauze. There were little spots that yellow with a mix of red where the ointment and blood started to show though.  
  
Against his nature of starting a conversation he asked, "Um Sakura? Your arm?" He knew that Tsubasa had came but Hokage didn't say anything more than that. He figured that Hokage-sama didn't want him to get involved with a healing rib.   
  
"Oh," Sakura said as she stood up straight and cradled in her other arm. "This isn't as bad as it looks." Sakura started to explain.   
  
"Yeah It's worse." Kakashi said with a smile. Sakura shook her head in mock disappointment.   
  
"No, it isn't. Really. I had cut my arm with glass from a window." She added.  
  
"Window?" Sasuke asked. Sakura had a slight expression of embarrassment.   
  
"Yeah I had broken it open and cut myself as I pulled my hand back in."  
  
"Tsubasa then?" Sasuke continued his one to two word questions.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura said. She seemed to distance herself with just the tone of her voice, with was almost distraught as it was dispirited.   
  
"Didn't Hokage-sama tell you?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"Well he did mention it briefly, but no details whatsoever." Sasuke replied.  
  
"Oh" Kakashi said knowing how spirited Sasuke could be when it came to fighting stronger enemies.   
  
"Well don't worry yourself about it. It is done and over with. Go and get some rest, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi added.  
  
Sasuke eyed him slightly for not giving any more details, but quickly gave up. He knew Kakashi would not give in, maybe Naruto or Sakura but not Kakashi. He just might ask Sakura herself later, or he might let it go. He was no good injured after all. He started down the hall toward the exit.   
  
"Soredewa, Sasuke!" Sakura said with her spirit found again. Sasuke gave a nod of his head showing that he heard her without saying anything back as he continued down the hall.   
  
Sakura looked up as Kakashi with a grin and said, "I'm glad that he is okay." She then took his arm and held it again.   
  
"Me too" he said. He then grabbed her hand in his and kissed it.   
  
"Ready?" He said as he motioned to Hokage's door.   
  
"Almost." She said through her smile. Kakashi gave a confused look. What could she possibly need? She moved from his side to right in front of him.   
  
"I still need this," She said. She pulled down his mask gave him a kiss. But of course one of a good thing is never enough, so Kakashi grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, but this was deeper than the last. Before they knew it the rest of the world faded away and it was only the two of them until they heard the door start to open.   
  
They both took a step apart and tried to fix themselves to look presentable. Hokage opened the door to find Kakashi and Sakura standing right there. Sakura quickly ad-libbed from straightening her hair to twirling it. Hokage gave them a strange confused look.   
  
"Kakashi?" he asked. "I thought you would have left by now."  
  
"Yes about that... Where are we suppose to go?" Sakura said instead.   
  
"Iruka-kun didn't say much." Kakashi added.  
  
"Oh," Hokage said as he understood. "Well it is basically fine to go wherever you want to, but use your head. Stay in public. I have more shinobi on as surveillance. Your apartment should be ready by now. But I would be more aware and careful. Now you two go eat something. You must be starving." It was Hokage's nice way of getting rid of them. He needed to take a breather. He stood there making sure that they left.  
  
Seeing that he was intent that he was not going to say anything more, they started to walk down the hall hesitantly. They were expecting him to give them more information, but they were going to have to be patient. That was okay. They didn't want to anger Hokage-sama.   
  
Sakura grabbed onto Kakashi's hand and held tight as they walked down the hall. They didn't look back.   
  
Hokage watched them walk, and he narrowed his eyes because they were walking hand in hand. But he felt different, he realized that he was actually working on hating their image. Working on it? Maybe she really did grow up mentally. He scoffed. She was still only 12 years old. What was he thinking? What was Kakashi thinking? He decided to focus on more important things. He was glad to be rid of business for a little bit, and waking up properly sounded wonderful. He turned and walked in the opposite direction.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Short chapter. Transition chapter. Gotta have them. shrugs shoulders 


	23. Another Breakfast as Auntie Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Sakura and Kakashi sat at the same restaurant again for breakfast. They had already established a fake name here so I wouldn't be so bad. And again the same waitress came up, pad ready.   
  
"So what it will it be?... Oh it's you two!" she said with a joyous ring. She looked at Kakashi with his forehead protector and mask, and gave a smile that an older relative might give when someone comes to visit them. She turned to Sakura.  
  
"Oh he's a shinobi, and such a cutie too." She said even though he was right there. She was like an aunt that was oblivious to these things, and if she wasn't she thought that she was being cute.   
  
Sakura smiled and looked at Kakashi. "Oh I know he is." And she blew him a kiss. It was fun to play along.  
  
Kakashi, although he tried, still let a little blush appear on his cheeks. Why did Sakura have to agree like that? He couldn't help it then. The waitress smiled and held out her pad again. "So what will it be?"   
  
"The Belgium waffle again with chocolate milk." Sakura said.  
  
"The same thing." Kakashi said. He wanted to know if what she ordered was good.  
  
The waitress finished scribbling on her pad and said, "Okay, I'll be back when its ready" She then gave that older aunt-like smile to Kakashi. This was humiliating. He seemed to slump more. She then pointed to Kakashi and mouthed to Sakura. "Isn't he precious?" Like Kakashi couldn't read lips. He wanted to scoff. The waitress then left.   
  
No sooner did she leave Sakura started to laugh. This was all too funny.   
  
"That was great. Precious." Sakura said between breaths.   
  
Kakashi looked at her with a sweat drop. "Why me?" He said.  
  
"Because I love you." Sakura said with a smile as she finally started to settle down.   
  
This must have touched somewhere in Kakashi's heart, because his expression changed. Sakura immediately reacted by leaning closer. She wanted a kiss. Kakashi heard the silent request and leaned in too. She was just about to kiss him again when she burst into laughter again. She just couldn't get over it. Kakashi scoffed and fell back onto the back of the seat. He then smiled. Well it was funny.   
  
Sakura finally settled down, and with one last sigh, relaxed.   
  
"I'm sorry." She said, meaning it.   
  
"It's okay. It was funny though. I will just have to get you back for it, that's all." He said with mischievousness. Sakura mock trembled in terror.  
  
"Oh I'm so scared." She said with great exaggeration.   
  
--  
  
Sakura and Kakashi joked while they waited for their food. A man walked in and sat at the stool seat at the counter. He heard laughing and looked over to see where it was coming from. He recognized Kakashi but all he could see was some pink hair on the other side of their table. The waitress had picked up the waffles and was heading towards the two when this man spoke up.   
  
"Excuse me." He said to her. She spun around.  
  
"Who are those two?" He said as he pointed to Kakashi and Sakura. The waitress thought for a moment trying to remember their names.   
  
"Now what did Ino say?..." She mumbled to herself trying to think.   
  
"Ino?" asked the man.   
  
"Oh, yes, Ino comes here often with her class mates and sensei. Do you know her?" she asked.   
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
"Are you related? Because now that I think about it, you look similar." She said.   
  
The man started to respond, "Yes actually I'm her...." before the waitress remembered.   
  
"Oh that is right. She said that they there, um... her Aunt Rose and her boyfriend... I never did find out what his name was."  
  
"Aunt Rose?" He said questioningly.  
  
"Yes, that is what she said. Now those two are a cute couple."   
  
"Couple?" He asked again, more to himself than anyone else. It was hard to imagine Kakashi with a girl.   
  
"Yes, they are just darling. Well, if you excuse me."  
  
"Oh, yes, of course" He said. She left him. She had a job to do and as much as she loved to gossip, it didn't pay.   
  
He looked at them to make sure that it was really Kakashi. It was, and a discontented expression grew over the man's face. Why would Ino lie for someone she didn't know and Kakashi? He would wait until he was finished eating then figure it out.  
  
--   
  
The waitress set the two glasses of chocolate milk then their plates. She waited to see their reactions. Sakura started to pick up the fork and cut the waffle before she realized what was odd. She looked up at Kakashi who noticed it also. This wasn't like the waffle she had the other day. They both looked up at the waitress with confused looks. That seemed to be the cue for the waitress to get excited.   
  
"Aren't they the sweetest things?" she said as she pointed at the waffles.   
  
They were ridiculous. The waffles were heart shaped and the strawberries were cut vertically to look like little hearts, and to top it all off the whipped topping spelt "love" on both of theirs. It was gag worthy.  
  
"I pulled a few strings." She said with a wink, but it was the way she said it that it mustn't have been all that hard to do.   
  
"Now you two enjoy yourselves." She said as she walked away. Sakura thought it was actually kind of cute but not quite enough. Kakashi saw food, so without any more disruptions they ate.   
  
Sakura was half way finished with her waffle when Kakashi was eating his last bite. No sooner he set down his fork when someone had called his name.   
  
"Oi, Is that you, Kakashi-san?" Said the man as he walked up to the table. He was a tired looking man. He had long blonde hair that was tied up in a long ponytail, and wrapped around his forehead was the Leaf country's forehead protector. He had light-blue eyes that reminded them of someone they knew.  
  
Sakura immediately looked down focusing on her food. She tried to take a bite and act like she hadn't noticed him. Coming back to this restaurant was a very bad idea.   
  
"Yes, that's me." He said to the man not recognizing him.   
  
"So I see you finally found yourself a girlfriend." He said referring to the woman sitting across from him at the table.   
  
"Ah well...." Kakashi started to say.   
  
"No need to be modest. Who is she?" He asked. Sakura still refused to look up.   
  
Kakashi was not liking this. He was a fellow ninja and he seemed familiar but he couldn't place it. Either way if he found out something, it might end up really unpleasant.   
  
"Um sorry, who are you?" Kakashi asked.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm am one of the rookie's father. Ino's father. She is a 'rival' to your student Sakura." He said.  
  
Kakashi nodded his head, cooly. Now that he thought about it, they did look a lot alike. This could be bad. Really bad.  
  
"Now that think about it, I had seen Naruto before and Sasuke as he was leaving Hokage-sama place. And I had talked to Sakura's parents not to long ago, and from what I understood they had not seen her back yet." He said it in the same way Ino would when she wanted to find something out. This was not good.  
  
Sakura took another slow bite. She had to think of something. She was never great under pressure like this. She searched her mind for anything. Ino's parents and hers were on friendly terms but weren't really that close. But information would spread to her family if Ino's family knew. She didn't want to be recognized. That was it, she found what she needed, lets see if she could actually pull it off.   
  
"Do you know why she hasn't been back?" Ino's father asked.   
  
"No, He wouldn't," answered Sakura. "He's been by my side basically since he came back. Isn't that right Kakashi?" She looked at him with a loving expression.  
  
Kakashi looked at her bewildered. His one visible eye widened in shock. Her face was not hers. Henge no jitsu but only for her face? And she did it so smoke wasn't noticeable. He never seen that done before. Sure it could be done but most people would want to completely disguise themselves. Then again she already looked very different from before when she left for the mission. Kakashi smiled on how clever she was.   
  
She smiled pleasantly with a smile that was not hers.   
  
"I'm Rose. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand to shake. Ino's father looked a little surprised, but he shook anyways. This wasn't really what he was expecting. He was sort of relieved for some reason he knew not.   
  
"So I understand that you know my Ino?" He asked. His voice was much more pleasant and warm.  
  
"Yes she's a sweet child. She helped me just the other day and we treated her out to eat. Isn't that right Kakashi?"   
  
He played along and nodded. It looked like they were going to pull it off.   
  
"That is good to hear." Ino's father said with a proud nod. He snapped back to reality.   
  
"Well I'm sorry to bother. You have a good meal." He said, and he turned and left.   
  
As soon as he was out of sight Sakura let the technique drop. She found it harder to only focus it one spot of her body. She was glad that he didn't see through it. Although Sakura only knew a few techniques, she had perfected them.   
  
It was time to go back to the apartment, to take a needed break. Everything should have been cleaned up by then and she would be okay. 


	24. More Intimate

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
They had gotten back to the apartment and it smelt like cleaning solution in the bedroom and left a faint smell like that throughout the rest of the place. Sakura flopped on the couch and breathed a heavy sigh.   
  
She looked at Kakashi, and was surprised. She closed her eyes, straightened her head and then looked from the corner of her eye.   
  
"Why are you looking at me like that? Even on the way here you were doing that."   
  
He didn't say anything but continued to stare at her with such focus that it made her blush.   
  
"Wha..." She started to complain when he moved towards her. She didn't say anything, and he sat next to her on the edge of the couch. She just watched him. Leaning forward, he kissed her. She closed her eyes. She definitely didn't want to complain anymore, but she couldn't but help wonder why was he doing this? He started to trace little butterfly kisses over her face and neck. She started to loose reality and drift with each kiss. Kakashi gently placed his hand underneath her shirt.   
  
"But Kakashi?" she argued. She had to remain a virgin in order to remove the 'seed'.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't do that until you tell me it is okay. I promise." He said, meaning it. "If you feel uncomfortable at all tell me." She nodded.  
  
With her consent he reached underneath her shirt again, this time with both hands and slipped it off over her head. The room was less focused and gave this softening effect. She watched him as he moved, feeling totally relaxed. Then watching her carefully he then unbuttoned her pants, exposing the top of her underwear. She was flushed from his change and left open to whatever Kakashi did to her. He let his hand run over her lower stomach, although it was done lightly, she thought she could feel the trail that they were leaving. He let his fingers just slightly go under the edge of her panties. She felt goose bumps crawl on her skin. After a moment she sat up on her legs and faced Kakashi. If they were only going to fool around she wanted in on it too.  
  
"You know, this isn't going to do." She said with a smile. She then slowly slid off his forehead protector. His hair fell over his face. He looked at her through stands with only seeing her as if in a trance. Then she reached behind his head and his took off his mask, and with a flick of her wrist sent it to the other side of the room. He gave her a kooky smile. She then reached under his shirt and felt his stomach with her hands. His abs were firm and so warm. She unzipped his vest and let it fall to the floor, then took off his gloves for him and set them on the ground. All the while Kakashi watched with relaxed eyes. Sakura reached once again underneath his shirt. He was so warm. She moved up on her knees and pulled it over his head now that she could. She instantly wrapped her arms around his chest and never wanted to let go. She snuggled, absorbing his warmth. He kissed her forehead. She looked up at him.  
  
"May I?" Kakashi asked softly as he reached his arms around her back. It seemed kinda odd but she really didn't mind. She nodded as she laid her head back on his chest. She felt her bra's slight tension disappear as Kakashi unhooked it. He helped the straps slide down her arms. He then placed one hand across her back and grabbed her knee and gently slid her on her back. He leaned far forward and stared into her green eyes. That was the only weakness he had was to see those green eyes saddened, and he would do anything to make sure that wouldn't happen.  
  
Sakura was kinda surprised Kakashi didn't act like she thought he would. Especially after he took off her bra, shouldn't he be acting more like, well, a typical guy? But then Sakura thought Kakashi wasn't a typical guy, and had never treated her with disrespect.  
  
Sakura grabbed his shoulders so to pull his head closer and she lightly kissed him. He moved his head to her neck and made sure he didn't miss a spot. Then move down more to her chest, and butterfly kisses trailed wherever he went. He then shifted down the couch so he could move down to her stomach. After his lips briefly touched her skin, she felt a warm aftermath that was left. She shivered. This was overriding her senses. He got to her lower stomach and paused and looked up at her. She was staring at him with a flushed, totally comfortable face. The whole thing seemed hazy, as if a dream. She thought that if something happened like this it would be more, well lustful, but this was nothing like that. All she could feel was love, real love, pure love. He didn't just want her body; he wanted her as a person. She could somehow tell, by how he moved and what he did; he didn't have to say it. How was she so lucky?  
  
He moved up and wrapped his arms about her, holding her tight. She could not get over how much warmth his body gave. She, in return, held him tightly also. She kissed lightly on his forehead, then rubbed her cheek against his. She drew in a breath to whisper something in his ear.   
  
"I love you, Sakura." Kakashi said softly. Sakura paused a moment in mid-breath. He had stolen the words out of her mouth.   
  
With a pure smile she replied. "Well, I love you more. Beat that."  
  
He pulled his head back to look at her face. As he examined it that same kooky smile came across his face.   
  
"Oh yeah?" he said, "Well..." He slowly move his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. He could feel her grip relax as he affected her. He couldn't help but smile. He started to feel more frisky. He thought of something that needed a small payback. He moved to one side of her neck, and began to work on it meticulously. Sakura was still off in la-la-land. After he was done, he nibbled on her ear to bring her back. She giggled as Kakashi played with her ear.   
  
"There now we're even." Kakashi said to her.   
  
"Huh?" Sakura asked, a little confused.   
  
Kakashi reached over and grabbed his forehead protector and angled it so she could see her neck, like a small mirror. Sakura burst out laughing.   
  
"That's a revenge?" She asked. "For what exactly?"   
  
Kakashi had to pause a moment to actually remember what he was revenging for.   
  
"For agreeing with that kooky old lady at the restaurant and for giving me a hickey before." He realized that he sounded very childish.  
  
"You're right, There is no way I could counter that but I sure can try." She said with a playful sarcasm.   
  
She sat up and he did too, keeping her near to him. She smiled and leaned in closer. She had a sly grin on her face and she brought her face right up to his, keeping eye contact. Kakashi was finding himself in a trance of his own. She moved forward and kissed him intensely for a brief moment purposely breaking off the kiss earlier than he wanted. She looked back at him and smiled even more of that sly grin. She sat on his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled her head close to his ear.   
  
"Ka..ka..shi..." She said with a lower, more velvety tone. Kakashi shivered slightly. She found it amusing that she was working like a drug, and it was taking full affect.   
  
"Kakashi... do you love me?" She asked in the same manner. He nodded his head enthusiastically while swallowing hard.   
  
"Do you wanna kiss me?" She asked. He nodded again.   
  
"Do you wanna be with me?"   
  
He nodded.  
  
"Do you want... me?" She said more seductively than the others before.   
  
His face reddened and he seemed frozen. He didn't move in the slightest bit, not even for breath. He was still tossing the words in his head. Without waiting Sakura moved her head a little bit more forward and played with his ear lobe. She could fell Kakashi's muscles tense. She licked the area right below his ear and removed all space that might have been between them, leaning right up against him.  
  
This was it for Kakashi. He could not handle it. He quickly moved, holding something down. Sakura flopped back on her half of the couch, and laughed.   
  
"Sakura..." Kakashi said with an extremely reddened face. "That was really really cruel!" After Sakura settled down a bit, she finally had enough breath to speak.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry." She said, still settling down. Kakashi finally relaxed. He regained control again. "Come Come Paradise" never prepared him for this.   
  
Sakura, with a sigh, changed her demeanor. She crawled over to Kakashi and sat in his lap again. Kakashi got a confused face. Was she gonna pull the same trick twice? Although ready for it, he was probably going to react in the same way, but this time she was only wanting to be in his arms. She curled herself and tucked her head under his chin. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her, when he realized the big difference.   
  
A few moments passed in peaceful silence. The room still had that soft, unfocused look. It all seemed brighter more hopeful. 'Why was that?' Sakura asked herself. Not finding an immediate answer she gave up and snuggled closer.   
  
"Kakashi?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes?" He replied.  
  
"Do you want me?" she asked. This threw him off guard. He had become a little confused. With the way she said it he wasn't sure what she meant.  
  
"Want you how?" He asked instead of answering. She realized it could be taken two ways. She now wanted both answers.  
  
"In any way. Do you want me?" She asked.   
  
"Like what, please?"  
  
"Do you want me? You know."  
  
"If you mean, want you, meaning sex..."he realized now might have sounded and so he tried to work with it the best he could. "Then I suppose, yes. I would never want you to do that unless you were sure you wanted to... If you mean, If I want you near, then of course I want you by my side. I love you."   
  
She curled up more. She felt settled. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Kakashi was so warm; she started to feel cold from the contrast. She gave a small shiver got goosebumps on her arms.   
  
"Are you cold?" Kakashi asked.   
  
"Just a little." She replied, snuggling into him. Kakashi let go of her with one of his arms and reached over the side of the couch. After of almost giving up from it almost being out of reach, Kakashi pulled up a huge blanket and wrapped it around them both.   
  
"Better?" He asked.   
  
Although she instantly started to feel warmer, she was also becoming sleepy. She was going to regret falling asleep sitting. That only asked for pain. She stood up with the blanket around and started for the bedroom. She stopped halfway out of the room and turned around. She went back and grabbed Kakashi's wrist, then led him out of the room.   
  
Kakashi wasn't real sure what was going on but he followed without a word spoken. She led him into his bedroom and to the bed. She flopped on it all wrapped up, and waited for Kakashi. He stood there not sure what he had to do. Sakura leaned forward and grabbed his arm and pulled hard. Kakashi lost immediate balance and fell on the bed, on her.   
  
"Saku..." Kakashi started.  
  
"Come take a nap with me, if not anything, for me. I know you had a weird morning too and if that isn't reason enough I'm safer with you. Pleeeease." She said looking up at him. Her eyelids were becoming heavy.  
  
If Kakashi even had wanted to refuse, which he didn't with a request like that how could he? And then she did bring up very good points.   
  
Sakura moved to one side of the small bed and made room for Kakashi. He slipped in underneath the blankets and right beside Sakura. Since it was a small bed they both had to lay on their sides in the same direction, but it was comfortable nonetheless. It was like a big sleeping bag.  
  
Kakashi thought it was so weird on how so natural this all seemed. He didn't feel uneasy about sleeping in the same bed with her. But they would have to get a bigger bed soon. He startled himself with that last thought. He was making plans for the future for them. He smiled in a sort of uneasy way. He was not sure if there was a future for them. He was afraid that she actually wouldn't love him enough to stay with him. He didn't need to think of such negative things, and so he sighed.   
  
"Sakura?" he asked softly.  
  
"..." she had no reply. Not even a single response that she heard him. He picked up his head to see her face and sure enough she was asleep. With a small, but more true smile he laid his head back down and closed his eyes. As long as she was here now that is all that mattered. 


	25. Unwanted Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura woke up and looked at the alarm clock. It was 4:27 p.m.. Today had been a very weird day. She turned around and saw Kakashi sleeping there. He looked so comfortable. With a loving smile on her face she carefully tried to crawl over him to get out of bed. The smile disappeared when she realized this was more difficult than she had thought. She didn't want to wake him. She got on leg over and found enough bed to firmly plant her foot on. Then she was gonna shift her weight onto it. She was doing well until some of her hair, that was tucked behind her ear, fell forward brushing Kakashi's cheek.   
  
He woke up with a startle, sensing that someone was trying to be stealthy. He grabbed the person and looked at who it was. He got a small nose bleed. There was Sakura straddling him topless. Not what you expect when you first wake up. Kakashi immediately let go of her and made sure that he wasn't gonna leave blood on the bed.   
  
"What were you doin' " Kakashi said partially muffled because of his hand. Sakura finished crawling off the bed.   
  
"I was trying to get out, without waking you up. I'm sorry." she said with a worried look "Lemme go and get something to clean that up with." She hurried to the bathroom and got a wet washcloth and some tissues, then went back into the room with them. She handed them to him. He thankfully accepted them.   
  
Sakura couldn't handle it anymore. You know how jeans feel if you sleep in them. She took them off then reached inside of one of Kakashi's drawers and pulled out a big T-shirt. She slipped it over her head and felt better.   
  
She looked around the room and remembered what had only happened the night before. The window was a little different from the one that was in there before. The clean up crew did a good job. She couldn't see glass or blood at all; she was thankful for that. It started to feel like it was an older memory since she took a nap but it didn't quite help make the slightest hint of uneasiness go away.   
  
Kakashi got up and went to deal with the washcloth, now that he was all better. Sakura's feeling of uneasiness grew, since he left the room, even though he was literally on the other side of the wall. She walked out of the room eyeing it, like she almost expected something to pop out. She didn't mind it when Kakashi was near but being alone...   
  
She looked at Kakashi who was rinse the little bit of blood out of the washcloth. She felt better.   
  
"Are you hungry?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked up.   
  
"Um yeah, a little." he replied.   
  
"I make something then." She said with a smile. Kakashi thought he might have seen something. Her eyes did not seem as bright. But she didn't give him enough time to confirm anything because she walked from the view of the door way and into the kitchen.   
  
--  
  
She felt better as she kept her mind occupied. She went to stir something in a pot and her hair fell from behind her ear again. This was getting her frustrated. This was the sixth or seventh time she had put it back there. She was ready to leave the stove and go get a hair tie, when Kakashi's hand was basically in her face. She backed up a bit to have his hand come into focus. He opened up his hand and there was a hair tie.   
  
She smiled and took it out of his hand and tied back her pink hair. She then gave him a kiss as a reward. Kakashi then walked over and grabbed two plates and cups and set them on the small table, as Sakura continued to work on the food. He sat down and watched her work. He was glad that he was seeing things; Sakura seemed perfectly happy. Her eyes had that brightness that he loved.  
  
She turned her head so she could see him from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Sorry it is almost done." She said to him.  
  
"Okay but it is nothing to apologize about. I don't mind waiting." He replied. He stood up behind her and rested his head on her shoulder, and placed his hands across her stomach. She leaned her head on his and closed her eyes. She reopened them after a moment.   
  
"Okay, Kakashi you gotta let go. It's done." she said.  
  
"Mmm-huh" Kakashi mumbled, he didn't want to let go.  
  
"Com'on, you gotta let go." She said.   
  
"Only if you give me a kiss."   
  
"Really that's all?" She asked. This made Kakashi rethink his offer.   
  
"Umm, yeah but with a lil tongue."  
  
"That's horrible price to pay! I can't. I won't." She teased. Kakashi kissed her whether she was ready or not. Kakashi broke off the kiss and acted like he held up an invisible walkie talkie.   
  
"Grh, This is Kakashi. Terms were met. Releasing the hostage. Grh" He said into the invisible walkie talkie. Then with great drama he let go of Sakura.   
  
She scoffed with a smile, then brought the food to the table. Kakashi then brought the needed silverware to the table and they sat down.  
  
They had not got a couple of bites in when they heard the doorbell. They heard a faint voice yelling.  
  
"Kakashi? It's Iruka."   
  
Sakura jumped up. "It's only Iruka-sensei. I'll get it."   
  
"Umm hang on. Come here for a sec" Kakashi said to her.  
  
She came near him to hear what he had to say. He ran his hand up one of her legs. She immediately reacted by grabbing his hand from any further movement.  
  
"I don't think you wanna show these off to him." He said.  
  
"Oh yeah...:P" Was all she said. She gave a silly smile, then quickly ran into the bedroom for a pair of pants or something.   
  
Kakashi got up and headed for the door. He sighed as he descended his stairs. He started to open the door, then paused a moment. His eyes widened then narrowed as he recognized who was with Iruka.   
  
"This is not good." He said softly to himself as he opened the door.   
  
--  
  
Sakura slipped on a pair of shorts from her pack and headed to the door. Realizing that clothing was still on the floor of the little living room area, she quickly picked them up and hid them on the side of the couch out of view, until she could deal with it later. She then started down the doorway and down the stairs. She saw Kakashi at the bottom and he did not seem like his laid back self.   
  
"What's wrong Kakashi? What did Iruka-sensei say?" She said. He didn't look up at her. She didn't like this. She moved down the stairs worried for him. She touched his arm. He didn't acknowledge it. He kept staring out the open door. She hesitantly looked too.   
  
She instantly became sick with her spirits dropped. She actually backed a couple steps in fear before she ran up the stairs. A voice called up to her, the unsettling thing was that it was not Kakashi's nor Iruka's. She reached the top of the stairs and fell to the floor. She fought crying. She crawled up against the wall by the doorway and hugged her knees.   
  
Kakashi let the three people into his household without saying a word, not making eye contact with any of them.  
  
He then closed the door and followed behind Iruka.  
  
"Sakura?" called out a man that was all too familiar with Sakura.  
  
"Why did she run away?" Said the woman who stood beside him. Sakura didn't say a word. She didn't want them to know that she was right behind them.   
  
"Iruka-sensei? Wh–..." The woman said as she turned around. She saw Sakura sitting there. She gave a look of pity and went to her knees to give her daughter a hug. Sakura reacted by moving away from her, not wanting her to touch her. Her mother had a confused but not hurt expression and looked at her husband for help.   
  
"What happened to you?" was the first thing he said. bad move   
  
Nobody said anything in return.   
  
"Iruka-sensei?" Her mother asked. Iruka was going to say what he knew but stopped after the look he got from Sakura and Kakashi. Kakashi's was only a warning but Sakura's was pure hatred. Sakura stared at him with such dark green eyes he actually started to feel fear.   
  
"Why are they here?" She asked him, even though her parents were right there. Iruka was confused why she was angry. Since he was not giving a response, her mother answered instead.  
  
"Because we had talked to Ino's father and he said that Kakashi-sensei was back. We had started to get worried about you so we asked where Kakashi-sensei lived and said that he would bring us here." Her mother answered for him.  
  
"God Iruka, you were right. She was living with him." Her father said disgusted, not because of her being with Kakashi, which he knew nothing about, but because she didn't come home right away.  
  
"Why didn't you come home? I know Iruka said it was for your protection but if you were at home you would have been safe too." He also said, this time to her.   
  
She ignored her father, and continue to stare at Iruka. With her mother so uncomfortably close and her father only hearing what he wanted, she started to grow unreasonable, she felt like she had to be listened to. She couldn't control her temper anymore.  
  
"Did you ever THINK that I might have NOT WANTED TO BE HOME!" She yelled at Iruka. "THAT I WAS NOT READY FOR THEM TO SEE ME?!"   
  
He was totally caught off guard. He really didn't mean to make her upset. But it did make more sense that was why she was with Kakashi. But he thought of how the parent might have felt, regretfully not the child. Though it was going to happen sooner or later, he now regretted that he let it happen so readily.   
  
Kakashi just stood there. He did not know what he was going to do. He could not make the situation any better this time.   
  
"Why Sakura?" Her mother asked. Obviously she did not get a good look at Sakura before. She knew her daughter was different but she had no idea. Sakura couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up, she couldn't handle her mother being so close.   
  
"Because if I was at home when Tsubasa came then I might not be here, instead of only having this." She said as she held out her forearm. Her mother was in shock not because her arm but because of how her daughter changed, not acknowledging a thing she just said.   
  
"Kakashi how could you let this happen?!" Her father said, as he examined her arm. Sakura screamed. They didn't hear a word she said to them.   
  
"DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A CHILD!" She screamed. "WHAT I HAVE TO SAY IS IMPORTANT!" Stomping her foot would have seemed like a nice thing to do but it would have defeated all that she was trying to prove. Only if her parents would listen!  
  
"Kakashi explain yourself." Her father continued. They were not even paying attention to her. Sakura took a step so she was in her father's view of Kakashi. She looked at him with cold green eyes.  
  
"He has done all that he could for me." She said now that she had his eye contact. "Unlike you he listens! So leave him out of this."  
  
"Sakura? Why are you protecting him like that, if he let you get hurt like he did." asked her mother who took sides with her husband.   
  
Iruka felt guilty. He never thought her parents were going to be this unreasonable about this happening to her daughter. They were really not listening to a word she said.   
  
"You wanna know why I'm protecting him?" She asked with a growl she said after a few moments to settle her temper down. Her eyebrows raised but her eyes narrowed. She waited until she had both of their attentions.   
  
"Because I would probably be dead if it wasn't for him, but that isn't the biggest reason!" She took a deep breath as she built up her courage despite how it might turn out. She wanted to stay with Kakashi, especially with the way they were reacting. They had pushed her over the edge.  
  
"The biggest, most important reason is because I Wanna Be With Him!" She yelled. Her parents instantly look mortified. Iruka was in shock also.   
  
"God child..." Her father started to say.   
  
"I'M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE!" She screamed. "If you need proof, look at my body, listen to what I'm saying!!"  
  
"That's it! You are coming with us!" Her mother said, who had quite enough. She was hearing what she didn't want to. She grabbed Sakura's arm and started to walk out the doorway, but Sakura pulled her arm out of her tight grip. Her mother's nails left cuts in Sakura's arms.   
  
"No!" she said, ignoring her new pain. She walked over to Kakashi and held his arm tightly. He had an expression of determination to match hers. Her father looked even more disgusted when he saw the spot on her neck that resembled a bruise. He pointed at it, then shook his hand at it angrily. He threw his hand to his side.  
  
"It doesn't matter how much you refuse! You are twelve years old, which makes you a minor, and what you have going on here is pedofile!" Her father yelled back.  
  
"I'm not a minor anymore! I am an adult!" She yelled. Her father saw that this argument was going to go on forever.  
  
"Fine. Lets have Hokage-sama settle this." He said more calmly with his eyes narrowed the same if not more so. She could only agree. If she didn't at least try to defend herself and proved that she had actually grown up then she would most definitely be split up from Kakashi and if that wasn't enough serious consequences would be paid. Knowing Hokage, the odds were against her, but there was still hope.   
  
"Fine." She agreed, raising to the challenge. 


	26. TwelveYearOld Adult

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Sakura was forced to keep a distance from Kakashi, but they walked a distance from her parents. Iruka was walking in the middle ground between the two groups. He really did believe that Sakura grew up. She did change a great deal, but how could her own two parents not see it, baffled him. He did though, however, feel uncomfortable with the fact that she and Kakashi were together. They seemed serious about it, but they were teacher and student. He was getting conflicting emotions.   
  
Kakashi turned to Sakura. He was still determined but he was more worried.   
  
"What do you think? Do you think we have a good chance?" He asked her.   
  
She looked at him with her best smile, which she was trying hard to keep on. "We have to try." She made her worried, determined expression reappear as she looked forward. There was no use in worrying about chances now that they were already into this mess. She was going to dive in head first. It would be futile to attack it any other way. In the matters of the heart it is all or nothing.  
  
She quickened her pace wanting to get this over with. Kakashi wondered where she got this fighting energy. He quickened his pace to match hers, and just watched her with her determined face.   
  
They finally reached the door to Hokage's place once again today. This day was not looking as good as she had originally thought.   
  
Sakura pushed the little intercom button and spoke into it.  
  
"This is Sakura. I was with Kakashi before, like I am right now. Iruka, and my parents are also here. We need to talk to Hokage-sama, now."  
  
"With Kakashi? Iruka?" The voice came over the intercom. It was the thin man from before.  
  
Kakashi pushed the button and for the first time said something in front of her parents, "Yes, this is Kakashi."  
  
"Okay" said the thin man through the small speaker. He unlatched the door for them and Sakura opened the door. She walked past the desk without acknowledging the thin man.   
  
He could sense the tension between the group of five people. He noticed Sakura's and Kakashi's change from this morning.   
  
"Wait!" He called out as Sakura just made her way down the hall. Iruka waved him off and indicated that he would handle it. The thin man sat back in his seat exasperated.   
  
Sakura opened the door without knocking and walked in. Fortunately Hokage was in there alone. He was surprised to see that it was Sakura, again. Kakashi came through then, followed by Iruka and Sakura's parents.   
  
"What is this?" He said to the group obviously ticked.   
  
"Hokage-sama did you not put me under Kakashi's care even though you know that we cared for each other?" Sakura asked right way.  
  
"What?!" Her father yelled in disbelief. He immediately looked at Hokage for answers.  
  
"Everybody!" Hokage yelled. "I will not tolerate yelling in here. Now settle yourselves down enough until we can discuss this in a civil matter!" Everybody then immediately sat down and did not say a thing.   
  
"Good" Hokage said as he too calmed down. He sat down and breathed a heavy sigh.   
  
"Now what is troubling you?" he asked as he folded his hands.  
  
"Why was my daughter placed in Kakashi's care instead of her own family's? And what is this I hear about you knew that they had these 'feelings' for each other?" Her father said with a threatening voice.   
  
With another sigh but heavier, Hokage-sama gathered what he was going to say.   
  
"I placed her under Kakashi-kun's care because he is one of my best jounins. She had not yet wanted you to see her in her change. I respected that wish. It is true I knew that they had taken a liking to each other. But they knew the great consequences I would bestow upon them if they did anything I disagreed with. Kakashi was the best for the job that is the simple fact. He had some idea what he was up against when it came to Tsubasa."  
  
"Who is this Tsubasa? Sakura mentioned something about him before. But most of all why is my daughter all grown up?" her mother interrupted. Hokage rested his chin on his folded hands.   
  
"Tsubasa is a Sound county's shinobi. I have been trying to get the Sound county's authority to let this go, but they said it is legitimate since we had taken a special item from their county. This item is a special seed that is inside of Sakura and we are in the process of figuring out on how to remove it..."  
  
"But Why?..." her mother started to ask in the middle of his explanation.   
  
"You ate an important seed from their county, Sakura?" Her father said as he looked at her disappointed and in disbelief. It was a look that could only convey 'how could you be so stupid?'  
  
"Please listen, I'm not finished." Hokage started. He knew that her parents would be concerned but this was annoying.   
  
"As I was saying. She did not eat anything important. She accidently stumbled across this seed and with all the circumstances absorbed it into her being. With this in her, laying dormant, it gives off an unusual side affect of maturing the body, that is why you see her the way she is."  
  
Her parents processed the information for a second, letting the room fall silent. Sakura looked at Kakashi who gave her a nod although his expression was very serious. She looked at Iruka who also looked back at her. He seemed very troubled, even sad. As he looked at her, he seemed even more so. He didn't mean of this to happen, and Sakura understood this. Sakura although serious still softened her expression and gave an understanding nod, showing that she realized that he was sorry. How could have Iruka known? It wasn't his fault. She just faced her parents now instead of later.  
  
Iruka watched her and thought about 'how had he let this happen?' But suddenly her expression changed. It was still determined but her eyes, there was something different. They were lighter, more calm than before. She then nodded slowly like she knew what he was thinking. He was surprised, but for some reason felt better. She then looked back to the front. He sat there baffled. When did she grow up like this?   
  
"Laying dormant?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Yes, although it was absorbed, it still can be corrected. All we have to do is keep her safe from Tsubasa, who is hidden in our own leaf village, and keep the seed from being activated, until we find out that process exactly."  
  
"He's here?! Tsubasa is here?!" Her mother exclaimed.  
  
"Yes he attacked them early this morning. That is how, if you didn't notice, Sakura's forearm was damaged." Iruka said for Hokage.  
  
"This morning?! Why did you assign Kakashi-sensei if he let our daughter get hurt?!" her mother said. She was getting too worked up. Kakashi's clenched his teeth at that last statement. Sakura's mother or no, she did not know what she was talking about.   
  
"Sakura and Kakashi both thought that they were safer inside the village. They were sleeping in separate rooms and in the middle of last night Tsubasa came, Sakura tried to defend herself and broke a window in the process. Kakashi, from my understanding, came in and protected your daughter. But regretfully Tsubasa had gotten away."   
  
And with that last statement Kakashi grew even more angry, this time at himself.   
  
"So how can we keep the seed from activating?" Her father asked. Sakura didn't want for them to hear Hokage's version of explaining so she answered herself vaguely.   
  
"Tou-san,1 that is only something that I can do to prevent." She said to her father, hoping that would satisfy his curiosity.   
  
"What could you do? How? Maybe we could help." he asked. Great. This was the perfect time that he really listened and maybe even cared.   
  
"What she means she has to remain a virgin." Kakashi said still looking at the front of the room and with the same serious face. Everyone was shocked that out of all that was there, he answered that question.   
  
"I have not touched her with the intent of that, ever." Kakashi not making eye contact with anyone but his voice was very serious.   
  
"Then what is that!" Her father said as he pointed at Sakura's neck.   
  
"What is what?"asked Hokage not seeing anything.  
  
"This." her father said as he forcefully moved her head and showed the side of her neck.   
  
"Don't you touch her like that!" Kakashi yelled. Sakura got her head free out of her father's grip and moved away from him, toward Kakashi.   
  
Disappointment clearly showed on Hokage's face. Iruka wasn't sure what was happening. Yes, it was a hickey, but any couple gave each other hickeys whether the intention of sex was there or not. He believed Kakashi when he said that he never had any intention like that. It was the way he said it and all his previous transactions that led him to believe Kakashi would not have. And anyways he answered that question instead of staying silent.   
  
"What do you wish me to do?" Hokage asked her father, showing that he had finally taken a side.   
  
Sakura, Kakashi and even Iruka felt disappointed and felt this was unfair. Hopelessness started to fill the room for those three.   
  
"I want him away from my daughter! And charged with pedofile!" Her father said pointing at Kakashi.  
  
"No! You can't!" Sakura argued as she frantically looked between Hokage and her father.   
  
"Yes, I can. You are twelve years old, Sakura. Or have you forgotten that?" Her father said with a snarl.   
  
"I grew up! I'm an adult now! An adult can't be a minor! You can't force me to do anything."   
  
"A twelve-year-old is a minor!" He argued his point again. "Hokage, tell her who is right."   
  
This was actually not easy. True she was only twelve years old but she also was an adult at the same time.   
  
"You said yourself that the seed matured my body, isn't that right, Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked very calmly.   
  
"Yes." He answered  
  
"Is the brain not a part of the body?" She asked.  
  
"Well yes it is." He answered again. He wasn't sure where this was going.   
  
"I am a more mature person, mentally also. That took place when this happened to my body." She said calmly. "I am no longer a child."   
  
This gave something for Hokage to think about.   
  
"Oh Comon!" Her father complained. "How do you know that? The law says that a twelve-year-old is a minor, no exceptions."   
  
"I will have no more. Let me think for a moment." Hokage said strictly. This was a tough decision.   
  
Iruka hoped it would end up in Sakura's favor. Her parents started off as nice people but he was finding to dislike them. They might have been good parents before this but they had major faults.   
  
Silence had taken the room and it made it worse. Sakura grabbed Kakashi's hand and held tightly. Hokage looked between the two groups, with furrowed eyebrows. He rubbed his face and then took in a deep breath.  
  
"Now no one interrupt me. This wasn't easy and so I have made my decision." He turned his head to Kakashi, making eye contact with him.   
  
It was not a pleasing look.  
  
"Kakashi, you are relieved from the protection of Sakura. You will have her belongings removed from your household. Sakura, you will go home with your parents, because it is true twelve year olds are minors. But because you are also technically an adult, there will be no charges of Pedofile. That is my decision."  
  
"What?! No!" Sakura yelled. Her father came and grabbed Sakura and tried to drag her away. She held onto Kakashi's arm.   
  
"No!" She said as she started to cry. She kicked and did her best to get free.   
  
"Sakura!" Hokage yelled loudly as an angry warning. "I will not have this! Do you want further punishment for the both of you?!"   
  
She stopped struggling but held onto Kakashi's arm. She was sobbing. Kakashi looked at her father with stern yet saddened eyes.  
  
"Please let me do just one more thing before you go." he said. Her father eyed him suspiciously but not seeing any reason that he would pull anything, let go of Sakura. After a second of standing there sobbing she fell to the floor. She didn't even care to support her own weight.   
  
Kakashi sat on his legs by her and pulled her close. She cried into his shoulder, holding him tight.   
  
"Sakura, listen to me." Kakashi said softly.  
  
"It's going to be alright." He lied. She shook her head and her crying became worse.   
  
"They... won't... let... see...you..." Sakura said between staggered breaths, holding him tighter.   
  
"It will be okay... because, I love you." Kakashi said, feeling hopeless. He let his head rest on hers.   
  
"I love... you too..." Sakura said into his shoulder as she cried.  
  
"Hurry it up." Sakura's father said. He could not hear what they were talking about, if he even bothered to listen. All he knew was he didn't like Sakura in Kakashi's arms.  
  
"Sakura, look at me." Kakashi requested. She shook her head back and forth, refusing.   
  
"Why?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"Because that means I will have to leave." She said into his shoulder.   
  
"But it will happen anyways. Please look at me." Kakashi requested. She looked up at him, with no hesitation unlike all the times before. He gently held her head and looked in the eyes. Her eyes were that saddened version that he swore that he would do everything so she wouldn't have to look at him, or anything, this way again. This was more than he could bare.  
  
She saw that his eyes were a little reddened also. A stray tear rolled down his cheek. She wiped it from his cheek although her own was streaked with them.   
  
Sakura suddenly was pulled from Kakashi's arms. She reached for him but he didn't reach back. She was being carried out of the room and was then out the door and out of sight. He kept eye contact until her face disappeared. Kakashi just sat there a moment staring at the doorway. Realizing that he was in an unwanted place, he got up with a wavy sense of balance. It had taken a bit for the command to move his feet. He then walked out the door. Iruka felt horrible, especially after watching Kakashi in this condition. He gave Hokage-sama a disappointed look then followed after Kakashi. 


	27. Doubts and Destoying of Confidence

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi heard the door of the entrance close and latch after Sakura left. He knew this by her crying down the hall. Kakashi walked and found it hard to keep perfect balance. He almost tripped. He caught himself but leaned up against the wall with his hand as he tried to straighten his balance. He had not felt emotionally worn out for many years. It was a faint memory of a feeling brought back to life. But this hurt worse than anything before.   
  
He saw something glittering on the floor. He narrowed his eyes to see what it was. It was small droplets of water. Water? Kakashi kneeled closer to look at it better. He touched it, then looked further up the hallway. There were more of them. How fitting. A trail of tears.   
  
"Oh Sakura." Kakashi said softly to himself. He rubbed the tear between his fingers until it was no longer there, then stood up. His balance wasn't any better. He paused a moment before starting to walk again.  
  
"Iruka, leave me alone, let us not do this cheering up thing. I know you mean well but please." Kakashi said as he stood there. Iruka made his presence more known. He looked at Kakashi's back, with a hurt expression.  
  
"I'm sorry Kakashi. I didn't mean be hidden but you seemed to be deep in thought and I didn't want to disturb you. " Iruka said. "But I'm sorry not just for that, but for letting this happen." He seemed sadder with that last statement.   
  
"I already understand. But it will not do me any good. Do not worry about me. Sakura will need someone to talk to, and more than likely, knowing her, a shoulder to cry on. Regretfully I can't lend her mine. If she won't with you try Ino."   
  
Kakashi then walked wobbly forward. Leaving Iruka there. As good as a person Iruka was, Kakashi didn't need his company.  
  
Iruka watched Kakashi walk pathetically forward. This was so wrong. What could he do? He shook his head as he remembered. He could start by fulfilling Kakashi's request. He walked determinedly to Kakashi.   
  
"Ino, right?" He asked Kakashi as he walked beside him.  
  
Kakashi was kinda surprised that Iruka suddenly changed in attitude.   
  
"Yeah" he said with a pathetic attempt of a smile.  
  
"Alright. Kakashi I'll come around later. Don't worry I have no intention of even trying to cheer you up. Okay?" Iruka said. He knew suddenly being separated was a hard thing.   
  
"Fine." Kakashi said trying to sound indifferent about it, but subconsciously he was thankful.   
  
Iruka quickened his pace leaving a staggering Kakashi behind.   
  
--  
  
Sakura was set onto the ground as soon as they left the building. She was forced to walk although she was sure she couldn't. It hurt every step she took, a deep painful throb where her heart was, each time. Although not a sound was made, tears continually ran down her face.   
  
She looked about her, wanting to beg to have her parents change their minds, though it was more likely than not, be futile. She felt hopeless. Hopeless. She took another step but her knee gave way and fell forward. Her cheek stung like it smashed into sandpaper. She slowly sat on her legs and carefully rubbed off the dirt from her face. It came off on her fingers as mud, from her tears.   
  
"Sakura hurry up." Her father said impatiently. Her mother looked at him with a worried face.  
  
"Please be easier on her." Her mother said. She walked over to Sakura and tried to help her up. Sakura let her, although she didn't provide much support. She looked at her parents with a face full of dirt. She felt like she had nothing left to feel. She had the extremes of that day. She just looked at them, her face indifferent, as the sun left long shadows and orange tints as it set on the horizon. She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand and decided that she was not going to shed any more tears. It was no use. It was a waste of energy which she felt like she already had little of. She let her mind take over her body since her heart was no longer capable. She started to walk ahead with or without them, but each step still hurt.   
  
--   
  
Sakura splashed water on her face as she cleaned off the dirt. It stung. The little light of twilight was basically gone. But the darkness was strangely welcoming. She brought her head from the sink and looked at the mirror. She looked at her adult face with the little light she had left, and questioned herself. Was this worth it? If she kept the seed would people hate her? Would she miss what might have happened in the years that she would not experience? She felt worse inside.   
  
A knocking came from the bathroom door. And she snapped out of her depressing thinking. She quickly dried off her face with a towel, being careful of her cheek, then headed for the door.   
  
"Sakura?" Her mother said as she opened the door.   
  
"Oh good. Sakura, would you talk to me?" her mother asked. Sakura just looked at her with an expressionless face. She didn't want to. Why would she want to? That was a stupid question. She walked past her without a word or gesture and headed towards her bedroom. She didn't care if she acted cold. They didn't even hear her out before, why now.  
  
She shut the door behind her without looking back. She felt like she was in a foreign place. She wasn't as comfortable in this room as she was before the trip.   
  
A knocking came from her bedroom door. She just stood there waiting for someone to say something.   
  
"Sakura." it was her mother again who sounded a little more worried.  
  
"What's wrong?" She said through the door. Another stupid question, one that did not need an answer. Sakura grabbed her pillow and blankets and put them on the floor. For just some reason the bed did not seem fitting. She wrapped up and just laid there. The room felt cold to her.  
  
"Sakura?" Her mother asked again.   
  
"Please Sakura." she pleaded. This was riding Sakura's nerves.   
  
"What?!" Sakura yelled, seriously agitated.   
  
"Sakura Can I come in?" Her mother asked. Sakura figured she was going to ask until she did.  
  
"Sure" She said in the same angry tone. She turned her head and stared at nothing important as long as she did have to look at anyone. The door opened and closed. Her mother looked at her laying on the floor.   
  
"Can I please talk to you?"   
  
"Sure, but it doesn't mean I'll talk." Sakura said coldly.  
  
"Sakura what is wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Her mother asked worried.  
  
"I would have thought it was a little obvious, You and dad don't listen to a word I say! You have striped me of any rights as me being an adult, and then tell Kakashi and I that, never mind!" Sakura ranted but realized that she would be wasting her energy again.   
  
"But Sakura, I am listening." her mother tried to argue. Sakura scoffed.   
  
"Why do you feel like you are attached to Kakashi-sensei, your own teacher? Did he do anything to you that made you feel that way?" She asked fearing the worst.  
  
"Why do people think that?! Why? Did you when you found dad?!"  
  
"No but..." Her mother started to ask.   
  
"How do you know I didn't do anything to Kakashi?" Sakura said turning the question around. She hated everyone thinking that this relationship was Kakashi's fault.  
  
Her mother's face struck horrified with the thought.   
  
"Sakura? Did you?!" She asked with a suddenly dry voice.  
  
"No! Of course not!" Sakura said angrily. "Just because I grew up doesn't mean I grew stupid!"   
  
Her mother said nothing for a moment, regathering her thoughts. She couldn't believe that she was discussing this with her daughter. Her little girl was definitely not the same. She was confused and even hurt on why Sakura was being so bitter.  
  
"Okay so how do you and Kakashi fit in this picture, Sakura?" said her father who was standing in the door way. He looked annoyed.   
  
"Why does it matter to you?" she said.  
  
"Why does it matter? Why does it matter?! It matters to me because my little girl is having an affair with her teacher. And I'm not suppose to be upset?!"   
  
"No, actually, because I'm not your little girl anymore! Would it be so bad if Kakashi actually loved me and I loved him back?" She fought back.  
  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this. How do you even know what love is? How much could you possibly know enough about Kakashi within that short of time? What has he said or done to you that made you believe that you were in love with him?"   
  
Sakura pointed her finger at him and started to argue back but faltered from realizing that she really couldn't answer these well.   
  
"Who really knows what love is?! I know that Kakashi loves me, cares about me, respects me, listens to me, wants to be around me for the person that I am, that he never expected this himself. He hasn't even tried to do anything with me but still wants to be with me! Shouldn't that be enough?!" She was out of breath. All those things were true but it was also true that she didn't know a whole lot about Kakashi, or at least as much as she wanted to, or did she? Was what she knew of him enough? She started to feel confused. She wanted to say yes it was enough, but she wanted to know everything about him.   
  
"Sakura, be reasonable." Her mother said. "You only knew him for a short time."   
  
"Why are you trying to protect me?!" Sakura started to feel more frustrated.  
  
"Because there is no way you are ready for a relationship of this sort. God I figure I might have had at least five more years until we had to discuss something like this." Her father said, rubbing his face.  
  
"So your saying you would deny me of a relationship even if I was five years older?!" Sakura said in disbelief.   
  
"No, that is not what... Yes, yes I would if it was with your teacher!" her father said back.   
  
"Sakura, do you know how big of a age difference there is?" Her mother asked.   
  
"Yes, 13 technically but compare the ages of our bodies. What then?" Sakura replied.  
  
"Won't you miss what you could have had in those years that you jumped?!" Her mother asked more worried.  
  
"I might, and I'm sure I will, but I will regret if I miss out on my chance with Kakashi." Sakura replied. This made her even have more doubts. She felt like her parents were out to destroy her confidence, or what she had left of it.  
  
"Sakura, let me ask you something." Her father said in a very serious but not biting tone, "Did you ever think how you might affect Kakashi? He is an elite ninja. You will affect his job. A ninja has to be clear headed and how can he if he is focused on you? This could be a very serious problem." He was trying to scare her with a hypothetical situation.   
  
"Since he is a jounin, he is involved in very dangerous tasks," He continued "in which there is no room for error. Do you really want to cause that?" Sakura was falling for this. Of course she didn't want Kakashi harmed. She was hopelessly confused within her own body which was foreign to begin with. She felt alone. Why was this happening to her? She brought the blanket around her shoulders and hugged it.   
  
"I will not allow you to see Kakashi or him you. Understand? It is better for everybody." He said.   
  
There was a knocking from downstairs. Someone was at the door. Sakura's father looked at her with a fed-up look then headed down stairs and went to the door.   
  
Sakura wanted to hide in a dark corner and just stay there. There was a conspiracy against her, she swore. She couldn't stand everybody hating Kakashi and her. It wasn't fair. No body would listen to her. No one would believe her, and now not even herself.   
  
--  
  
Kakashi set down Sakura's pack and other stuff on the door mat. He looked at it and his expression saddened. With a sigh he walked up to the door and lifted his hand. He went to knock on the door but hesitated. He looked up at the rest of the residence and knew that Sakura was somewhere inside. He forced himself to knock on the door loud enough so they could hear, then turned to walk away. He looked back at the pack then disappeared with a poof of smoke.   
  
Sakura's father opened the door to see clouds of smoke dissipating. He it took him a moment to figure out what happened. He looked down at the mat and saw Sakura's stuff sitting there. He picked it up and brought into the house, but not before he gave a dirty look to Kakashi wherever he was. 


	28. Book Over Due

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Sakura opened her pack after her father dropped it all over her floor. She looked through it to see if Kakashi had actually packed it all back in her bag. She searched then slumped back, resting against the drawer. It was all there, everything, which made her feel depressed. As if he removed everything of her from him, but she knew he was only doing what he was told, but still. She got to the bottom of her bag, and she jerked her hand back out of it. She sucked her finger as she looked inside of the bag to see what had cut her finger on. There was "Come Come Paradise." She picked it up hugged it. He accidently left it in there. Then she smiled slightly and shook her head, because the thought of her hugging a perverted book. She didn't care. She missed Kakashi already. She hugged the book a little tighter. The tighter she hugged the worse she felt.   
  
"Kakashi..." she said softly. She had to loosen her grip her arm with the stitches started to hurt. She looked the book over, and then set it down.   
  
"Sakura?" Her mother said through the bedroom door. "I said that it was okay for Ino to sleep over. She called and said that she wanted to help you, so I agreed. She's here now." She hoped this would help Sakura side with them by reminding her of what she could miss.   
  
"Oi Sakura" Ino said as she opened the door. She walked in with a bag and shut the door behind her.   
  
"Wow you are really banged up." Ino said as she saw Sakura's condition.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Sakura replied tiredly. Ino sat down by Sakura.  
  
"Is it all from Tsubasa?" Ino asked worried.  
  
"No, only this arm." She said as she held up her gauzed arm. "And technically it is my fault."   
  
"How..." Ino started to ask.  
  
"Broke a window." Sakura answered.  
  
"Then what..." Ino started on another question.  
  
"My cheek, I fell; my other arm, mom's nails; and my finger...." She held up the small new paper cut. " A book"  
  
"A book?" Ino asked smiling at the sudden change.   
  
"Yup, a book." Sakura said as she nodded.   
  
"How did you know I was here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Iruka-sensei asked me to come. He said it was a request from Kakashi." Ino replied. "What happened?"  
  
Ino was sorry she asked. Sakura's expression changed a great deal.   
  
"Well..." Sakura started to say. She looked at the corner of the room. Her eyes turned a hazy grey.  
  
"Sakura, you don't have to answer me if you really don't want to. I mean it."  
  
"Thanks Ino. What happened was, well, My parents found out and they banished Kakashi and me from each other... Basically" Sakura hugged her knees.  
  
Ino face scrunched up in disgust then into pity. "Oh Sakura... Did you talk to Hokage-sama yet? He might help."  
  
"Did and done. He was the one who had officilize it." Sakura said who sounded even more disheartened.  
  
"Baka!" Ino referred to Hokage.   
  
"So what are you gonna do?" Ino asked.  
  
Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno, I'm not sure if there is anything that I can do." She hugged her knees tighter.   
  
"Oh." Ino said. She expected that there was going to an awkward period of silence but Sakura felt like she had to explain herself.  
  
"I just feel so confused! , I know I love Kakashi... I think. It's true. I don't know what love is. But I'm afraid of losing what I had. But I don't want Kakashi hurt on my account." Sakura said as she pulled on her hair slightly.  
  
"Hurt on your account?" Ino asked not understanding.  
  
"Well he is a jounin and what if he loses focus because of me and makes a mistake?" Sakura tried to explain.  
  
"Loses focus because of you? I'm not sure I understand, but you sound silly. He has been a jounin, I'm pretty sure, for a while and he would know what it takes." Ino said.  
  
"Never mind." Sakura said. I still made sense to her.   
  
"Sakura. Do you want to give up on Kakashi?" Ino asked straight out.  
  
"No... I dunno." Sakura said. She hid her head with the blanket. "It was only this morning that I said I loved him for the first time. I was sure I knew what that meant and I thought I meant it when I said it. But even though it was this morning it seemed like it was a long time ago." she said more to herself than Ino.  
  
"Then go and see him. It sounds like you will never figure this out on your own." Ino said.  
  
"But I will have to. I can't go. They won't let me. Even Hokage-sama said that he will punish us if Kakashi and I see each other." Sakura pleaded.   
  
"Ouch." Ino said, agreeing that it was severe   
  
The expected silence finally came, and it was more awkward than either expected. Ino couldn't stand it anymore. She had to break the silence.  
  
"Is that your book?" Ino asked as she though she saw one of those dirty novels, but it was more to make conversation. She pointed at it.  
  
"No, It is Kakashi's. I had taken it away from him and accidently forgot it in my pack." She said as she picked up the book. She looked at it like it had an old memory within it.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Ino asked examining it.  
  
"Probably, I'm not even sure why he read these." Sakura looked at it sadly.   
  
This struck an idea in Ino's head. She smiled slightly to herself. This would help Sakura decide about Kakashi once and for all.  
  
"Man, would your parents flip out if you had that." Ino said. "You better return it." This would get Sakura to see Kakashi.   
  
"I can't!" Sakura said again.  
  
"Sure, ya can. Later tonight we'll sneak out and give it back to Kakashi."  
  
"But?!" Sakura started to argue.  
  
"What Sakura? I had never known you to give up so easily." Ino replied.  
  
"..." Sakura said nothing. This got her.   
  
"I got it all figured out. Don't worry." Ino said with a pleasantly making it sound so easy. Sakura looked at her a little suspicious.   
  
--  
  
Sakura looked at the alarm clock. Her parents seemed to have been asleep for an hour and half already. Suddenly there was a kunai in front of her face. She fell backward startled.   
  
"It's 2:00 a.m. Comon Sakura." Ino whispered. She shook the kunai a little. "Comon take it."   
  
Sakura looked at her a little confused.   
  
"It is just an extra safety precaution. Tsubasa is still around somewhere, right?" Ino said. If Sakura had any doubts about going this was her little push that this was a bad idea.   
  
"Ino, I don't think we should go." Sakura said with fear in her voice.   
  
"Sakura, I said that I already had this all figured out. Now you gotta be more quiet." She whispered. She grabbed Sakura's hand and placed the kunai in it. She then headed toward the window. She smiled then jumped out of the window.   
  
Sakura sat there, not sure what to do. She looked at the kunai confused. She sighed disappointedly. She was already committed. She grabbed the kunai in her left hand since her right was out of commission and then the book in the other. She stood by her window and looked back into the room. She then disappeared out the window.   
  
Sakura landed lightly on the ground. She looked up for Ino but found another Sakura. She looked at Ino once again confused.   
  
"It is an extra safety precaution." said the other Sakura with a cocky smile that proved it was Ino. Sakura smiled slightly, she understood.   
  
"Even if Tsubasa saw us, he would have to first decipher which one is the real one." Sakura said feeling a little more confident about this.   
  
"Yup and if I run out of chatura you can be me." Ino said.   
  
Sakura again sighed but she was relieved. She now had a plan to follow. Even if it was shaky.  
  
"Lets go." the Sakura-disguised Ino said as she started headed out. Sakura followed in tow.   
  
--  
  
Ino started to feel tired. She couldn't hold this for very long. She was going to loose it in a little bit. She was going to be able to make it to Kakashi's but she wasn't going to do anything on the way back. She hoped that Sakura had a larger amount of chatura since she grew up.   
  
"Ino?" Sakura said worryingly. She could tell Ino was slowing down.  
  
"It's okay. I will have enough to get to Kakashi's. It's only a little farther, right?" Ino said a little out of breath.  
  
"Hm" Sakura nodded her head. She quickened her pace along with Ino.  
  
--   
  
A figure of a man smiled within the shadows of a tree. He crossed his arms.  
  
"This is all too easy, Miss Sakura. You aren't going to let me have fun, are you?" He said with false disappointment. "I will watch you a little more yet, my tasty little mouse."   
  
He smiled and licked his lips. His eyes glowed amber amongst the black due to pure amusement.  
  
--  
  
Sakura and Ino finally made it. They walked up Kakashi's door and Ino let go of her disguise. She was almost out of chatura. She could maybe only conjure two attacks at the most right now.   
  
"Do you know a way to get in?" Ino asked as she placed her hands on her knees letting her body get use to the absence of chatura in her system.   
  
"Umm..." Sakura thought. Her face lit up. She got down on her knees and felt under the welcome mat.   
  
"Got it" Sakura said. She showed Ino the key.   
  
"Is he really a jounin? Or a ninja for that matter?" Ino asked looking at the key in disbelief.   
  
"Yup" Sakura said as she put it into the door and opened it. She and Ino walked in and then she shut it again, locking it.   
  
"Shh" Sakura whispered. She didn't wanna wake Kakashi. She and Ino carefully and quietly walked up the stairs. They got to the top and got through half of the living room area when a figure of a man walked from the fitness room. Sakura and Ino froze.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Said a familiar voice. Ino looked at Sakura not sure what to do, but Sakura wasn't scared. Sakura ran toward the figure and held him tightly.   
  
"Missed me already huh?" Kakashi said sleepily. Sakura nodded. She kissed him then just stood there holding him.   
  
"Careful with that kunai, eh?" Kakashi said referring to the one Sakura was still holding. She let go and felt a little embarrassed.   
  
"Don't scare me like that." Ino said to Kakashi.   
  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to." Kakashi said as he scratched his head. "What time is it?" Kakashi asked looking around for a clock.   
  
"It was 2:00 when we left, so... "Ino said as she thought "About 2:20 or so"  
  
"Um-huh" Kakashi said as he nodded.   
  
"Why are you sleeping in the exercise room?" Sakura said as she looked into the room past him.   
  
"I don't... know. Habit?... I missed you." Kakashi said. "What about you? Why are you two doing here? We could get in serious trouble, because of this."   
  
"Because..." Sakura started. She didn't want to say. 'Just to return a book,' and anyways, just to see him should have been good enough.  
  
Ino saw that she wasn't finishing her explanation. And decided again that she was going have to get Sakura going.   
  
"Because... I told her too." Ino said.   
  
"That's it?" Kakashi said with some disappointment. "Ino I wanted to help Sakura... Do you know how much danger you could have been in?"  
  
"But..." Sakura started.   
  
"But nothing, Sakura I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Kakashi said. He thought a moment trying to figure out what to do now.   
  
"Sakura, Ino, you two are going to stay here until someone comes for you two." he said.   
  
"But Kakashi?! You heard Hokage! And not to mention my parents!" Sakura argued.  
  
"No. You should have thought about that before you left home." Kakashi said firmly. She felt hurt. In a way he was blaming her for what was coming. Although it was true, she missed him.   
  
"Sakura, All I want is your safety." Kakashi said tiredly. He had not gone to bed yet either.  
  
"That is all?" Sakura asked she started to feel alone even with Kakashi right there.  
  
"That is the most important thing right now." Kakashi replied.   
  
Ino sat down frustrated. Did Kakashi understand what was possibly happening? What he was actually saying? Sure he was helping Sakura decide but not the way that she had thought or wanted. She eyed him angrily.  
  
"What?" Kakashi asked. He didn't understand what was up with Ino.  
  
"You really are stupid." She replied her tone no longer pleasant.   
  
"What?" Kakashi said as he narrowed his eyes slightly and cocked an eyebrow.   
  
"Answer me this..." Ino said, narrowing her eyes her eyes back. "Do you actually love Sakura?"   
  
"Yes" Kakashi said in confidence.  
  
"Prove it. Not to me but to her." Ino said pointing at Sakura.   
  
"What?" Sakura said confused.  
  
"Because I'm not as sure as I was before and I don't think she is either." Ino said. Kakashi gave her a confused look.   
  
"Now." She said standing up. She got behind Kakashi and pushed him toward Sakura.   
  
"Make me believe again." Ino said.   
  
"H.." Kakashi started.  
  
"I don't care how." Ino said. She was being rather tough, but she needed Kakashi to put all his concentration into something for her. He was a jounin and there was not going to be any other way to catch him off-guard.  
  
Kakashi felt rather awkward. He was being ordered by a twelve-year-old. He stared at Sakura.   
  
"Say something" Ino said.   
  
"Sakura..." Kakashi started. His voice was a little unstable. He wasn't sure what he was doing.   
  
"Tell her how much she means to you" Ino ordered.   
  
"Sakura, You are everything to me..." Kakashi said he sounded more focused. "I really don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"Good, keep going" Ino said. Sakura just stood there letting this all happen because she wasn't sure what exactly was happening. Ino smiled as he was giving this more concentration. He was leaving himself vulnerable.   
  
"I'm so sorry." He said, taking her hands in his. "I really do love yo-thack-..."  
  
Ino stopped catch Kakashi from falling.   
  
"Man, he's big." Ino said struggling with him.  
  
"Ino! What did you do?!?!" Sakura said in horror.  
  
"I knocked him out. What else? Otherwise, he would have kept us here. Anyways he was tired." Ino said trying to justify it.  
  
"We have to hurry. He might wake up soon. Help me get him on the couch." She said with great difficulty. Sakura picked him up and even though she was an adult he was still difficult to move. She gently placed him on the couch. She reached for the blanket on the side of the couch and covered him up with it. She pushed his hair out of his eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry Kakashi. I love you too." Sakura said softly.   
  
"There that should do it." Ino said as she finished scribbling something on a notepad. She placed it on the coffee table for Kakashi to see when he woke up.   
  
"Sorry again Kakashi-sensei, but we just can't sit here and wait to get caught." Ino said with a pitying smile to the unconscious Kakashi.   
  
"Ready, Sakura?" She said as she handed Sakura her kunai.   
  
"Oh, um, yeah..." Sakura said. She started to walk away but then stopped, turned around and set the book on the table. Ino and Sakura quickly walked down the stairs. Just before Sakura stopped and closed her eyes. Ino looked behind her to see why Sakura stopped, to find her beside herself, literally. Now there was two Ino's. Sakura headed out, and Ino followed. Sakura tossed the key back underneath the door mat and then headed for home before anyone noticed. 


	29. Captured Prey

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Yamazaki Tsubasa watched two of the very same girl walk out of Kakashi's apartment.   
  
"This is most amusing, Miss Sakura." He watched the one Ino who came out first. He noticed that she seemed less tired.   
  
"First of all, if you are going to make a equal of yourself make sure they are equal." He said like he was instructing her. He smiled. He stood up on the branch that he was sitting on and stuck his hands in his pockets.   
  
"Let the fun begin, shall we?" He said before he lightly hopped out of the tree letting himself become visible to the moon. He looked at it. It was bright and beautiful. With his smile he walked off, disappearing.  
  
--  
  
Ino looked at Sakura who was disguised as her. She really hoped that visiting Kakashi would have somehow helped Sakura decide. She was going to stand behind Sakura no matter what, but she didn't want having Sakura regret it later. She looked unbothered, which could be good or bad.   
  
"Comon lets go." Sakura said hurrying her pace slightly. She didn't like the fact that they were wondering the village during the night, alone. The dark night seemed invading. Ino nodded and went into a jog.   
  
Sakura ran along with Ino, and the closer they got to her house the more uneasy she felt. There was the ominous feeling of something behind them. Sakura looked back but didn't see anything. It seemed to get closer. With each step it seemed to get closer and more creepy. Her hair actually started to stand on end. It was annoying when your body senses something that you mind can't comprehend. Sakura looked back again but then again nothing. She could swear that it was their heels. She ran just a little faster leaving Ino catch up.   
  
"Hey slow down a little." Ino said struggling. She was tired and she just couldn't keep up with Sakura's new speed.  
  
"Sorry" Sakura said quickly not slowing any. She took another pass around them. Where was it? This was going to drive her mad!  
  
Something lunged or was thrown at Sakura's ankles. She jumped out of the way in mid run, with a small scream. She ended up knocking one leg into another and fell at the speed she was going at. She sat up but before she could do much else, her face expressed horrored surprise as if she realized or saw something terrible. She quickly flung herself forward. Something whizzed by her head. She quickly stood up and immediately jumped out of the way again. There was a pause of the erratic dancing. Ino looked at the ground to find three kunai on the ground, all three coming from different directions. She had never seen this type of kunai before.   
  
"Saw-toothed?" She said to herself in slight disbelief but mostly confusion. Sakura griped her shoulder and slightly shook it.   
  
"Run." Was all that she said while looking drastically elsewhere for the thrower. She then started to run through the village to her house or Hokage's, anywhere safe.   
  
They ran for a couple minutes straight. Ino was pressing against her chest with a great deal of anguish on her face.   
  
"I... can't.... Sakura..." Ino said between small pants. She was just too tired. Sakura kept running not acknowledging Ino.  
  
"Sakura?!" Ino said a little louder with pain evident in her voice. Sakura grabbed Ino by the wrist and took a quick corner, hiding between two buildings.   
  
Sakura looked at her in the eyes with her own eyes from her disguise in the up most seriousness.   
  
"Shh" Sakura said softly "You have to be quiet. He is a sound ninja, get it?"  
  
Ino nodded, but then they both heard something that startled them both.  
  
"And you picked a good place to be hidden, my mice." Tsubasa from above, looking down, "These walls echoed quite nicely for me." His eyes glowed at the thought, as well as his sadistic smile showed clearly even there was an absence of light. He jumped straight down right where the two girls were. They quickly made room so they were not landed on, but in doing so let Tsubasa between them. He turned around and looked at the Ino that was Sakura, with his hands still in his pockets. He smiled even more as if thought suddenly came to him.  
  
Sakura didn't like this. She backed up slowly out the alleyway with the intention of running but she couldn't get herself to. She got out halfway into the main pathway and Tsubasa followed her, eyes glowing. Suddenly Ino, the real Ino, fell to the ground unconscious. Sakura looked past the ever closer Tsubasa to see what happened, but all she could see was another figure of a man and Ino on the ground. It was one of Tsubasa famous clones. Sakura's panic button was just pushed, as her brain started to figure out what had happened, or could have happened. Her disguise let go. She wasn't sure if because she realized that wasting her energy on known disguise or was it fear.  
  
Sakura must have had a horrified look on her face because Tsubasa said, "Don't worry she is only knocked out. Her death is not needed or wanted. She would have been too easy of prey. "  
  
His smile disappeared into seriousness, eyes narrowed. His focus was frightening.  
  
"I know longer plan to toy with you." His eyes glowed still but not in the same way. It was fiery more than amusement.   
  
"I will have you with in my grasp. You shall fulfill your role as prey and be used for the purpose that you were caught for." He said taking a couple more steps forward.   
  
Sakura didn't know what to do. She looked around for help but only other person there was the unconscious Ino. With seeing Ino, she realized that she needed to pull herself together. She regained her posture and held up her kunai defensively in front.   
  
"Your right arm is basically useless in it's condition, is it not? Ah, bothersome little injuries are, I know." Tsubasa smiled slightly, refering to his side.   
  
"Shut up." Sakura shortly.   
  
"Already feeling cornered?" He said provoking her.  
  
"I said shut up!" She screamed as she ran forward. She went to slash out with her the kunai in her left hand, but because of it being her left hand, she was too slow and he stepped out of the way. She tried to go after him again after she regained balance but he averted.   
  
"Damn you!" Sakura said as she slashed out once more.   
  
"You are no longer amusing, Miss Sakura." Tsubasa said becoming bored. She turned and headed for him. Like a matador he took a slight step to the side and she ran passed him missing once again. But before she was out of arms reach he grabbed her shoulder redirecting her running back towards him. He straightened out his hand and hit her hard between her neck and her shoulder. Her knees buckled and fell forward running into Tsubasa. He grabbed her collar and that is how she stopped. She just hung there unconscious.  
  
He scoffed as he watched at her. He then brought her up on his shoulder and looked at the moon.   
  
"It will be a long night still for you...." He said to Sakura. He brought his face back into the shadows before walking off, degrading into the wind. 


	30. Two Slaps and One Step Ahead

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi woke up; his neck ached. He sat up to find himself on the couch. He questioned where he was as he looked around and something had caught his eye. He picked up the note on the coffee table right next to him and his tired eyes suddenly filled with shock. He sat there frozen, horrified. He looked at the book on the table and he was over ridden with an emotion he did not know.  
  
"Sakura!" He yelled into the empty room as he quickly jumped up. He ran into the bedroom, although he knew she wasn't going to be there he grabbed his shinobi gear and quickly threw it on. He raced out the door. He got out there but then realized he wasn't sure where he was going. He took a deep breath and placed on his forehead protector.  
  
"Let's not jump to conclusions." he said to himself. "She might be at home safe." He said it but wasn't buying it. Something was not letting him believe it. He tightened the knot of the forehead protector but did not bring it over his sharingan eye.   
  
He then disappeared with a blast of smoke.   
  
--  
  
"Damn you, making such brash moves like this! Sakura you chi..."Hokage said but could finish his sentence. He could not bring himself to call her a child although it seemed half right. He sighed.   
  
"Her parents are now only awaking. As much as I hate it, Sakura you should have probably stayed in Kakashi's care. But it seems that he knows not either." He scoffed. He brought his hands around the crystal ball once again but he could not locate Sakura. He was starting to fear the worse.   
  
"Where have you gone?"  
  
--  
  
"We found Ino! Just like Hokage said!" A voice called out.   
  
Ino opened her eyes to see the sun shining brightly. She closed them again and brought her arm to shield it from the intense light. Her shoulder felt throughly bruised. She rolled over on her side.   
  
A figure of a person blocked the sun from Ino's eyes. She looked up at them. She wasn't sure what was happening. She furrowed her eyebrows trying to remember what happened but nothing was coming. She put out her hand and tried to sit up on her legs. She had a hard time, so the person there helped her up. She looked around.  
  
"Why am I outside?" She asked herself. Everything came into focus better with the help of squinting. Ino found herself between two walls in a small alleyway. Something was not right. She shakily stood up using the wall for stability.   
  
"She's not over here!" A voice yelled from some distance.   
  
"She who?" Ino asked softly.  
  
"Sakura isn't here either!" the person yelled back. That struck something inside Ino. She actually jumped when she heard the name and started to head for Hokage's.  
  
"Woah, Where are you going?!" said the shinobi that had helped her.   
  
Ino turned her head and stared at the person in panic, suddenly almost in tears.   
  
"Tsubasa has Sakura!" She said in desperation. "I have to tell Hokage-sama!"  
  
--  
  
Kakashi got to Sakura's house and started for the door. He could hear a large clamor going on inside. This was not comforting. He went to the door. He didn't care if he was there or what they would think. He went to open the door, but it was locked. He knocked at the door hard, but after a couple of seconds of waiting he grew frustrated. He took a couple steps back and looked at the rest of the building. He noticed a window was open. He jumped up into it, to find Sakura's parents explaining what they knew to another ninja in Sakura's bedroom.  
  
Sakura's mother and father were surprised to see Kakashi just appear in the window like that, but their surprised faces quickly changed to hatred. Her mother walked towards Kakashi and slapped him hard.   
  
"If it wasn't for you, my little girl would be here at home!" She said in a rage. Kakashi didn't reply. He fell into a slump. In a way she was right... but still. After a moment he agreed to say something back. He looked at her determined or tried to be. His eyes showed otherwise.   
  
"I have done nothing to Sakura. I did not tell her to meet me. I basically told her that seeing me was a bad idea. You have any idea how hard that was?!" He asked her.  
  
She didn't have to hear this, she especially didn't want to hear it.  
  
She raised her arm and narrowed her eyes. She slapped him again. Without an attempt to answer his question she walk out of the room.  
  
"I was even going to force her to stay put until someone could have gotten her, risking her hating me. The thing I feared the most." Kakashi said into the room not expecting anyone to hear him. "I never would have even risked her safety for me." he sat there looking inward guilty but mostly angry.   
  
Although he knew it was childish he yelled "And anyways, weren't you the ones suppose to be watching your precious daughter!" he had enough he turned around and used the way he entered. He touched ground and stood back up. Iruka looked at him with pity. He had heard Kakashi's rant from down below.  
  
"Not now, Iruka" Kakashi said shortly. His laid back exterior destroyed. Iruka picked himself up and became serious.  
  
"I told you already. I have no plan on making you feel better but I am here for a reason." Iruka said. "I figured that you would want some information before you go and try to rescue Sakura."   
  
This caught Kakashi's attention. He actually never thought about rescuing her in a sense, He still would have like it was natural, but It was surprising that Iruka knew he was going to before himself. He stood there waiting silently for what Iruka had to say. Acknowledging this Iruka took in a deep breath.  
  
"Well I actually have no authority releasing this to you but here is what we got up until now about this whole situation, Ready?" Iruka started. Kakashi nodded, staring at his sandals. Iruka completely changed not like his usual happy self.   
  
"Okay, Tsubasa as you know is big when it comes to using tons of chatura, with clones and such. Some how you have to make that into your advantage but don't ask me how. Secondly Tsubasa already knows how to remove the seed. There are two ways: There is a quick and easy way, regretfully not to our advantage. It is to find where it is hidden in the body and forcefully retrieve it. I don't think Tsubasa is going to do it with surgery either. We literally just got the information on how to remove it with out cutting open anything, but we don't have the right equipment at this moment. We are recruiting a Sound citizen that has the actual know how on how to remove it but they are still on their way." Iruka said with a sigh.  
  
"Do you think he would actually do that to her and make the tension between the two countries worse?!" Kakashi asked. He was terrified at the thought of Tsubasa forceful retrieval with his kanata.  
  
"I'm sorry Kakashi, I don't know..." Iruka said still in his serious tone but he softened a little for that statement.   
  
"Well They don't seemed to be anywhere near in the village. I do believe I heard something about the gate to the village being forcefully opened last night. That takes many people to do but..."  
  
"...for one person with multiple amounts of clones shouldn't be a problem right?" Kakashi finished for him.  
  
"Right. At least that is what I think. That is all about I have for you, sorry... Oh Kakashi. I know you care for her but don't be dumb about it. Go well prepared, eat something real quick and don't forget something you will regret. Prepare for the worst and hope for the best. Got it?"  
  
"Hrm" Kakashi said as he gave a stiff nod.  
  
"Good luck" Iruka said, and Kakashi acknowledged it by giving another nod before he disappeared off in a cloud of smoke.   
  
Iruka looked at the dispersing clouds with his face full of pity once again. Being cold like that was hard for him but he could only hope that it helped get Kakashi focused a little more, but he felt like he had no right telling him anything. Kakashi was a rank above him after all. He stood up straight. He could not just stand there. He had to do something, anything, and with that he left also.   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Okiesu... Well I just watched episode 68 and well I am sorry for my story using the Sound country and to find out that Konoha and Sound really do clash... I'm scared for Konoha and especially Iruka because he has no idea that there is war in Konoha. .   
  
Eh, well what can you do? shrugs shoulders I know what I'm gonna do. I gonna cheer to my computer while watching, like this "GO KAKASHI!, GO SAKURA!, GO GAI SENSEI!, GO SASUKE, GO HOKAGE-SAMA!... All y'all Kick Major Ass!" -- yup just like that.   
  
Another thing I did not mean to make Tsubasa like an animal like how they made Orochimaru resemble a snake. I started this story before I had seen any of the exam episodes. ;;; Sometimes (actually all the time) the similarities in my story and then seeing the episodes is kinda scary. .  
  
Okay I'm done....... What? I promise, really! 


	31. New Found Hope

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi looked back to Konoha village. He wanted help for this, but if so, how many more people would look down on him? This was starting to remind him of a sob story of a student of his. It was true though. He shifted his pack and started forward leaving the village to find Sakura, that is if he could. That was the most important thing to him. He broke into and run and instantly disappeared.  
  
He strained his sharingan eye for any hints anything. This is were having the Byakugan from the Hyuuga clan would be nice over the Sharingan, but what he had was better than nothing. He realized that his focus was losing direction and reestablished it.   
  
He started to feel something. An unfamiliar feeling, or was it? It was faint for sure. He slowed down a little and stopped. He turned all he way around carefully searching the trees and bushes for a hint, but nothing was showing up. He sighed.  
  
"I wish I knew were I was going but..." Kakashi said out loud but finished the sentence in his head. "But something unimaginable might happen if I wait for other fellow ninjas to get it together."  
  
He took in a deep breath and exhaled completely, relaxing his nerves. He let his head drop and stretch his neck every thing was happening too fast. Way too fast. To think he had actually fallen in love and etc. all with in the last two weeks. This was not like him at all, but he did not regret it like he felt like he should have.  
  
He opened his eyes to see something white on the ground just by his feet. He questioned it; it was something that did not belong on the forest floor. He then bent down and picked it up. It was a piece of cloth. He flipped it around and in a way felt more hopeful. It was a edge of Sakura's shirt. So he was actually getting somewhere. He stood up this time a little taller. He looked at the ground for a hint of direction.   
  
The grass was pressed to one side and there was a definite shift in a dirt patch that left a half of a foot print, but this was enough to give direction. Kakashi headed out. This somehow felt right. It was a weird sensation, like he was a train , finally fixed on some tracks and using the tracks as a guideline to where he was going although these tracks were invisible.   
  
He paused a moment. This seemed wrong. Why was this becoming so easy? Was it some illusionary technique that he let himself fall into? He stopped a moment and thought about it. It did not seem like a illusionary technique and there was not anyone around to perform it. At least that is what his sharingan eye told him.   
  
Something made him stop thinking, by catching him off guard. It was as if there was a small tug to his chest. He brushed off his vest to see if there was anything there but it did not change. He started to question it but realized that he did not need these distractions. They were wasting precious time. He started once again but immediately sensed that these tracks, his trail, was fading. He pushed himself to keep up with his this feeling that led him, but regretfully it didn't seem to be helping. He gave everything he had for speed.   
  
Trees whizzed by in the morning light as Kakashi fully determined raced past them. He would find himself jumping back on the trail as he speed meant less accuracy on following it. Kakashi didn't like this. The trail was not coming back like he had hoped. It actually became more distant. He tried but he was already was maxing out his speed.   
  
He ran until he could no longer feel the trail. It totally dissipated in a small field. He slowed down a great deal but he did not stop. He ran in a small circle trying to get the feel of the trail once again but it was not working. That hope he had gained was now becoming lost. He stopped all together and sat down. He had to catch his breath. He started to settle his breathing but his chest still ached. It was that pulling sensation once again. He ran his hands down his vest to feel what it was pulling him. But once again nothing. He became puzzled. Why was this happening. It was actually kinda creepy. He had to settle this, it was disturbing his focus too much, which could be very bad. He concentrated on it a little more trying to figure it out, exploring the feeling.   
  
It felt like his chest, on a whole, was being pulled but there was something more, that was more focused. It was being tugged more sharply than any other spot on his chest. He closed his eyes and attempted to place his hand over where the concentration was. He eyebrows unfurrowed as he firmly placed his hand where he thought it was. He opened his eyes and looked down surprised to find where his and ended up, over his heart.   
  
"What the..." He questioned it. It made no sense to him. Why would something pull on his heart? All he knew that the pulling, itself was not coming from him.   
  
He stood up, suddenly and scoffed to himself. He was breathing regularly again, so there was no need to be sitting here while Sakura was still missing. He looked around for a place to start looking again.   
  
"Sakura, which way did you go?" He mumbled softly to himself.  
  
"Which way did I go?" Sakura's voice said coming from the edge of the small meadow.   
  
Kakashi turned around with widened eyes.   
  
--  
  
Iruka put his hand over his face and breathed a heavy sigh. This was depressing. The rest of the Konoha shinobi were finally getting their act together. They actually figured out that Tsubasa was not in the village at all. Why would he? Why hide in a enemy's territory... right that makes sense, almost. He sighed again. He wasn't sure what he had to do next. Hokage is busy directing parties for searching, and then there is Kakashi. Iruka hoped he had found her, or was in the process.   
  
"Iruka-sensei!" A voice cried out to him. Iruka lifted his head from his hand and looked up. There was Ino running towards him, with a shinobi following her with a surprised look on his face.   
  
She grabbed his arm and tugged slightly. She was almost in tears, and her face showed intense worry.   
  
"Young miss! You should really go to the hospital!" said the shinobi that had followed her. He was he the one who found her laying in the alleyway.   
  
"No, I don't. I'm fine. I have to tell Hokage-sama!" She said in desperation. She looked at Iruka for help, tugging a little more on his sleeve of his shirt.  
  
Iruka looked at the shinobi and said, "It's okay. I will deal with her. Report back. I believe we are going on a search party outside of the village so get ready."  
  
The shinobi looked at Iruka questioningly, but gave a small bow and left anyway. Iruka looked down at Ino, who was still holding on to his sleeve. But her face was filled with a different type of worry.   
  
"Out side the village?" She asked trying to make sense but having a hard time with her head full of worry.  
  
"Yes," Iruka said. "What did you need to tell Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked. Ino let go of his sleeve.   
  
"That Tsubasa has Sakura!!" Ino said in a very loudly.   
  
"We had figured this already, Ino." Iruka said with most calming tone he could muster. "Don't worry so much. We have already found out that they were not in the village."   
  
"DUH!" Ino said suddenly angry.   
  
Iruka smiled slightly with a weak smile. "I know I think it was dumb that it took them this long to figure that out. I had hope but I highly doubted it."  
  
"What about Kaka-sensei?" Ino asked with a weak sense of hope in her voice.  
  
Iruka's smile grew oh so slightly. "I made sure he knew as much as I did and he left the village a long while ago, looking for her."   
  
Ino's shoulders relaxed a great deal. There was hope. They just sat there thinking. The air was just that much lighter were it wasn't hard to breath for Ino. She suddenly felt dizzy.  
  
"You should really go to the hospital." Iruka said as he watched her sway a little a she was standing here.   
  
"Hrm" She nodded her head and she let Iruka take her there.  
  
"Thank you." she said. 


	32. Five on One

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
A sugoi chapter for all of you. -- if you haven't read them in a while go ahead and reread 31 to understand what is happening.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Sakura!" Kakashi said with disbelief. He was looking at her, and she was right there standing in front of him. His face relaxed a great deal as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.   
  
"I'm so sorry." He said, burying his face into her shoulder. "I didn't mean to drive you away last night. I just wanted you safe."   
  
Sakura's face filled with disappointment.   
  
"Kakashi. I know, but I do not have much time left. My chatura is almost gone. Now listen."  
  
It took a moment to sink in. Kakashi let go and looked at her. This was not how Sakura usually acted. What had happened to her? She looked very tired proving that she had little chatura left, this wasn't right... There was something that did not seem like her.   
  
"Kakashi, look at me with your sharingan eye." Sakura said very calmly. This would help her explain her situation a little better than she could. His face filled with confusion but he didn't ask why. He took a step back and let his sharingan eye see what he couldn't.   
  
This was not like her. In fact this was not her! Kakashi became unsure of what was happening. She was using Bunshin no jitsu, but why?   
  
"What... Why?" Kakashi said as he realized that she really didn't have much time left before her chatura gave out. Sakura took a deep breath.  
  
"When Tsubasa realized you were following behind us, I convinced Tsubasa to let me send out a double to try to send you off our trail."  
  
"But?" Kakashi said not understanding.  
  
"Just listen," She said impatiently, "I acted like I knew there was no hope for me, and I told him I don't want you to see me die, and he fell for it. I don't think that he would have guessed that I could have held my double this long. I'm just glad that I could. I'm sorry that I had to send you this far off but otherwise Tsubasa would have caught onto what I was doing." She closed her eyes trying to get a sense of her real self. She lifted her arm and pointed in a direction. Kakashi looked where she pointed but nothing was there, just more shadowy woods.   
  
"I am being carried, by Tsubasa over that way. Straight that way." She looked up at him with half open beautiful green eyes and smiled a tired smile. "I love you. I'm sorry but I don't have any more...."   
  
A cloud appeared as the last of her chatura was gone. Kakashi started running through the woods again, in the direction that she had pointed. He decided that he could think on the way, for time was really an issue.   
  
This left her vulnerable. She used all her chatura that she could, which left her nothing to defend herself with. It was a risky tradeoff: All her energy to defend with for someone to find her without a real chance that he would have been there.   
  
Now he knew what to do, but the thing was, could he do it, and could he do it in time?  
  
--  
  
Tsubasa held Sakura over his shoulder as he walked in the shadows of the thickening woods. Only the small twigs that he walked on, dared to make a noise. The air even tensed as he walked by.   
  
"Heh," He gave a cocky smile as he shifted her weight on his shoulder. He looked out of the corner of his golden eyes as if he could see her out of his peripheral vision and was showing his pride of his fine hunting skills, but suddenly Sakura's body seemed heavier than a moment before, dead weight. She was unconscious. His cocky smile disappeared. He shifted her again, trying to have the shaking wake her up, but she didn't move on her own at all. She just swayed a little. He frowned with narrowed eyes, when he realized that her chatura was almost immeasurable.  
  
"My dear, dear Sakura. Are you playing games with me?" he said turning into a snarl as he picked her up with both arms and tossed her on the ground.   
  
This did bring her out of unconsciousness, with a small whimper of pain. She brought out her stitched arm from underneath her. She had landed on it, as well as her head. With trouble she flipped around carefully on her back and looked up at him. She just stared at him with a blank face. He gave her a sinister smile, but her experssion stayed the same, indifferent. This made Tsubasa frown even more so than before. Was his affect of fear gone?  
  
"You are not scared?" he said slightly annoyed with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Sakura's blank face had the slightest hint of smugness mashed in with the dirt, tired and pain. She barely lifted her arm and looked at it from the corner of her eye and scoffed, paying no attention to Tsubasa. There were large blotches of red bleeding that started to show through. Some of the stitches had reopened. She wasn't surprised though there wasn't much pain. She could barely keep her eyes focused; she was so tired. She closed her eyes and her head dropped to the side as her support for it left.   
  
This made Tsubasa furious. He walked over by her and grabbed a fistful of her hair, raised her head, and with a swing of the back of his hand he hit her across the face. Hard. Sakura came back with her cheek bursting in pain. She raised her good arm to protect her cheek. She looked up at him with anger now in her eyes, but the rest of her body was still dead to her. She was only now feeling the pain of her hair being pulled but she couldn't do anything about it. She could not even sit up. She let go of her cheek and let her arm fall to her side as her angry eyes changed. She stared up at Tsubasa's golden eyes with a tired, cocky smile of her own.   
  
This only added to his rage. He tossed her head to the side and turned his back to her, pacing back and forth.   
  
"What have you done, my little prey?" He said tying to hold the rage back. He turned around suddenly in her face.   
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!" He yelled. She only sat there looking up at him with a half smile. She didn't say a thing. She didn't think she could. He stood back up and purposely stepped on her bad arm, putting weight onto it. She winced in pain but didn't make a sound. Tsubasa added more weight onto it and twisted his foot back and forth on her arm, when he wasn't getting the response he wanted. She cried out in pain as her bandage suddenly showed more of her old wounds reopening, bleeding through.   
  
"Tell me what you did, so I can fix it!" he said, bringing his face closer to hers. After being able to open her eyes from his rage she motioned with her other arm slightly to come closer so she could say something. He smiled slightly now that she was being obedient. She motioned him to come even closer and he brought his face nearer turning his head so he could hear her better. Smiling she took in a deep breath.   
  
Then she screamed into his ear with all that she had, "SADISTIC BASTARD!" and she spit on him. This is the first time she had said anything like that to anyone, but it was more than fitting. She would have hit him if she could but spitting worked well enough because he instantly backed away.   
  
He stopped suddenly after a couple steps back and looked at her from the corner of his eye, calming his anger. He stood up straight and wiped the spit with the back of his hand.   
  
"Fine, have it your way but that will mean I will have to retrieve it in the fastest way possible." He said as he pulled out his black kanata, and stuck it into the ground by Sakura's head."You have pushed me into this direction, either way I must have that stone in my possession."   
  
Sakura's eyes widened at the thought of what he was going to do with that sword, but then her expression returned to normal. What was worrying going to do her? She had limited energy as it was. She just had to wait until Kakashi would come. That is all she could do.   
  
"Are you really going to kill me?" Sakura said calmly as he took off his long tan jacket.  
  
"Our two countries are not on friendly terms, you realize." She added.   
  
"Oh, I know." Tsubasa said like it was nothing. He tossed his jacket to the side. "Blood is so messy, and this is my favorite jacket." he mumbled to himself.  
  
He picked up his kanata again and said, "But even if we were, my Sound country would name me a renegade and apologize. You see, they have before. All they care about is if I bring back the stone. 'How' is not a question of matter, but I was hoping that I would not have to resort to this. You are one of my most beautiful prey yet. After the stone was gone who knows what fun we could have had?" He licked his lips in such a way showing what kind of 'fun' he meant, but again Sakura didn't respond to his attempts to scare her.  
  
He leveled his sword perpendicular to her neck and asked like any gentlemen should "Do you have a last request?"   
  
"Yes, actually don't kill me and let me go." Sakura said quite plainly.  
  
Tsubasa loosened his stance with a slight smile across his face. He took it as a joke.  
  
"Now you realized that is out of the question." He said his eyes glowed slightly for he still found it funny.  
  
"It couldn't hurt to try." Sakura said. "Then there is one thing I would like to know. Why do you want the stone so much, or rather the person hiring to do this?"   
  
"Fair enough. Well, my dear Sakura, what did you think would happen if someone said 'No' to the stone?" Tsubasa asked her.  
  
"Nothing, but I'm wrong, I would guess."  
  
"You are correct. It might have given them the opposite effect. Many shinobi's amount of gathering chatura is crescendoed when they are still young and then it greatly restricts in later years. That is their peak in a sense. So if there is an older shinobi that came across the stone, with the right conditions they could become young again, giving them a second chance of power."  
  
"But don't they have to be a virgin?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Not necessarily, my prey, the stone gives what the person has not yet experienced. In your case you wanted to become an adult, but you have never experienced it. Usually what signifies the start of becoming an adult is usually intercourse, but all it takes is really innocense."  
  
"So how..?" Sakura started.  
  
"For an adult?" Tsubasa said finishing her sentence. "It is true that it is harder for them, but it has to be something they did not yet experience, and that , my dear, is childhood."  
  
"Not experience childhood?"   
  
"Yes, there are a few poor souls that have not experienced their childhood, who had to become adults at a young age, those who 'grew up too fast.'"  
  
"But if virginity is not an issue then why did I have to make sure I did not do it with anyone?"   
  
"That is because you have the seed somewhere inside you, where exactly I do not know. That is what I will have to find out with my sword here, when this question is over with." He said, becoming tired of answering all these questions and having to hold his sword for no reason.   
  
"Have you ever broken a stone in two and put it back together? It might fit but it will not be the way it was before. It is forever broken in two, making it impossible to reverse the effect. So if you decide that you are going to share the stone with someone you will have half of it forever inside you, being never able to put it back together the way it once was, but all it takes is half of it to continue the aged effect in the person who wished it."   
  
There was a silence where no more questions were asked. After a few moments Tsubasa raised his sword again and his eyes glowed as a smile grew across his face behind the shadow of his blonde hair.   
  
Sakura realized what was happening. This was it; she was really going to die. She had really hoped that Kakashi would have found them by now. She should have stalled enough time. She tried her best to look around for a sign of him but she might have well done it blind folded. Her blurry vision was making it impossible. Panic started to fill in the void now. She couldn't calm herself anymore. She was going to be unconscious again if she used all her energy in panic.   
  
"Good bye my dear." he said as he swung the sword down at Sakura's throat.   
  
His blade cut deep into the forest floor. There was blood all over the ground, but Tsubasa lifted his sword again and smiled.   
  
"I did not think you could still dodge my attack yet, my little prey." He said to Sakura who had moved several feet over leaving a trail of her blood from her arm.   
  
"Neither did... I..." She barely said as she fought from losing her consciousness. It was very strange. It was as if her body was powering down slowly. First her body shut down, its pain and then slowly, or what seemed slowly, all muscle movements. Then she could feel her consciousness leave her as if in slow motion, like layers being peeled away, and in the end where there was nothing left. She just laid there not moving.   
  
Tsubasa shook his head in pseudo disappointment and raised his sword once again. Then with another swing aimed for her neck.   
  
"GOOD BYE!" He yelled as he brought down his blade with all his might.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!" Kakashi yelled back as he was suddenly in the blade's path and with his kunai in hand parried the attack away from Sakura.   
  
Tsubasa's smile grew has he now had a new challenge. He lifted his sword and with pieces of dirt flying took a horizontal swing at Kakashi. Kakashi quickly jumped back, over Sakura, having the sword miss his torso by a couple of inches. His face expressed that he did not share Tsubasa's enthusiasm for this fight. He took it personally, which a shinobi shouldn't.  
  
Just before Tsubasa could take another swing, Kakashi took Sakura into his arms and jumped much farther backwards from Tsubasa, keeping eye contact. He gently set her down at a safer distance and took position to fight Tsubasa with his kunai.   
  
Tsubasa charged at Kakashi with his sword ready. Kakashi jumped out of the way but Tsubasa didn't stop and turn around. He actually kept on charging forward and his smile turned wicked. Kakashi realized what was happening. His face filled with determined hatred. Tsubasa was playing dirty, and going after Sakura.   
  
Kakashi's feet skid backwards as he landed on the ground from his jump, and he instantly took off towards Tsubasa. Before Tsubasa's blade was in full swing for Sakura's neck, he flew across hitting a tree and falling to the ground. Kakashi brought his foot down from his kick and stood up straight. He looked down with clenched teeth on Tsubasa as he stood up. Tsubasa still had that cocky smile on his face, which made Kakashi furrow his eyebrows even more.  
  
Tsubasa squared his shoulders and looked at Kakashi with amused glowing eyes as he brought his hands together with his black kanata between his palms, and then he mumbled something to himself. Kakashi readied his kunai as five new Tsubasas appeared from their own burst of clouds, all with his black kanata in their hands. It was especially eerie with them under the shadows, having the flashes of their blades and the pairs of eyes glowing an ominous amber, as things just got more exciting, but this did not phase Kakashi in the least bit. He couldn't afford it. He had to stay focused.   
  
Kakashi turned his head sideways keeping eye contact with the six Tsubasas, and after a second of them not doing anything but carefully watching him as well with their annoying smile, he checked Sakura. She was still unconscious. In a way it was good; she was out of the way, but it was still troubling. Kakashi heard rustling and quickly returned his focus to his opponent, or rather opponents. Only one Tsubasa was there, his eyes brighter than ever.   
  
"What is wrong Kakashi? I thought you were more challenging prey than this." Tsubasa hid his smile with a 'who coulda guessed' expression as he shrugged his shoulders. "But I must have been mistaken."  
  
Kakashi would have loved to go one on one with him but he had to hold back and stay clear headed. He had to think a way of beating him because running away with Sakura was impossible now. He might have been able to if she was still a child but he would never be fast enough now. And he really could not move and strike from the shadows which would have given him a better chance but if he left Sakura's side Tsubasa would attack her and not go after him. It was not a good idea to waste clones or tricks right now until he actually had a plan, because he knew where his chatura limit was, but he had no idea where Tsubasa's was. Right now he was just stalling.   
  
"Sakura?" Kakashi said loudly. Maybe they could slowly make their way towards help, but Sakura would have to be able to move.   
  
"I wouldn't recommend that." said a Tsubasa voice somewhere on the woods. Kakashi looked in the direction he had thought he heard it from.  
  
"She is already threatened her life, with as much chatura she had lost already. I would suspect she might be in comatose." said his voice again somewhere low in the bushes. Kakashi focused his attention there.   
  
"But go ahead try, it will make my job easier." his voice said again in another direction all together.  
  
Something was thrown at Kakashi but he hit it off with his kunai. That had seemed to be a cue. Tsubasa came from all directions, encircling him.  
  
'Where is the end to his energy?!' Kakashi thought to himself. 'He is not even slightly worn out if even at all! This is not good.' 


	33. Inner Reflection

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Sakura blinked to find herself in the most unusual room, or more like a multicolored, swirly void. It seemed enclosed in but there was also no end to how far it went. She found it hard to explain, but it was all familiar for some strange reason. This was all too bizarre.   
  
Sakura did a 360 as she tried to find out where she was and how she could get out. Not finding anything, she sat down.   
  
"Great." She with sarcasm as she rested her hand on her fist. This had to be a dream or something. There was just no possible way this could have been real.   
  
"How could I let Tsubasa do this to me?!" Said a voice in great frustration behind her. She spun around wondering who in the hell it was. There was nobody else before.   
  
"ARGGG!" There was a Sakura tugging on her hair looking like she was ready to pummel something. A mirror image or was there two Sakuras?  
  
"Huh?" Sakura said confused, but then she remembered that she recognized the name Tsubasa. She grew as frustrated as the mirror image was.   
  
Sakura's face lit up as an idea came to her and stopped tugging for a second. She was sleeping, because this had to be a dream, right? She had to wake up to help Kakashi! She then pinched herself in the cheek but a little harder than needed. She regretted it, and whimpered in pain.   
  
"Why didn't I wake up." She mumbled to herself as her eyes watered a little.   
  
"Well that is because you wasted all your chatura then some, you are way more than exhausted baka." Said her counterpart.   
  
"What?" said Sakura. This was turning out to be one of the strangest dreams ever.  
  
"You know chatura. Do I really have to explain it."   
  
"No, I know what it is."  
  
"Good, I really didn't think you were that stupid."  
  
"Hey!" Sakura warned as she suddenly became offended. She stood up and got in her counterpart's face. "Well if you are such a smart ass then how in the hell do I get out of here?"  
  
"I didn't know you to be such a profane person, Sakura." The counterpart said. Sakura recognized this personality from somewhere but where she could not actually place it. She looked closer at the mirror image of herself and realized there was something written on her forehead.  
  
"Even though your body might still be out of it, all you have to do is wait until enough of your chatura returns and that is not going to probably be a while. It could be longer depending if anything disrupted the tenketsus of your body. Anyway, what are you going to do when you wake up though. Huh?...What are you looking at?"   
  
"Oh, nothing," Sakura lied as she gave up trying to read what it said on her forehead. She refocused. "Well I wouldn't be profane if it wasn't for me being trapped in here and having to deal with all this crap."  
  
"Well, as I said before, since you are in such a hurry, what are you going to do when you wake up? Watch them fight for a few seconds and fall back asleep?"   
  
"Huh? Oh..." Sakura said. She understood what she was saying. With a sigh she plopped down and just sat there Indian style. It was true though. It would be a waste of energy. There had to be something she could do.  
  
"So... Kakashi and Tsubasa are still fighting while I'm stuck in my dream?" Sakura asked in a melancholy way. She felt disappointed that if it was true, she was just sitting there on the ground while Kakashi was doing his best. If it wasn't for her he wouldn't be at the disadvantage.   
  
"Yeah, um you could say that." Inner Sakura said in a nicer tone, but it was a little awkward for this wasn't technically a 'dream.' She realized Sakura felt guilty and so she did too. She had to pick things up or it will be sad and sulky while nothing would be getting done.   
  
"Well lets think. There has to be something we can say or do that will help Kakashi! Hell Yeah!" The Inner Sakura said with enthusiasm.   
  
Sakura picked up her head. "Yeah!" She said. There was something about this personality that seemed more and more familiar to her, and she liked it. She crossed her arms and furrowed her brow, thinking hard, but after a while nothing came. She looked at her counter part and saw that she was looking up at her with the same face.   
  
"Nothing either, huh?" Inner Sakura said.   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Well there has to be something we can say that could help Kakashi. A good suggestion would be better than anything."  
  
"What do we know about Tsubasa other than he is a sadistic catlike psycho who is a Sound Country ninja, wields sawed-toothed kunais and kanata" Sakura paused a moment trying to think of more.  
  
"Don't forget that he has tons of chatura." Inner Sakura added.  
  
"Oh yeah" Sakura agreed in a depressed tone. "I don't see how we can use that as a weakness though."   
  
"Yeah" Said Inner Sakura as she slumped a bit, but that seemed familiar, the idea of weakness dealing with an excessive amount of chatura. The light bulb lit. She looked up to tell Sakura only to find her with the exact same look on her face.   
  
"The thin guy with the doughnuts." Sakura said.  
  
"Exactly, hell yeah! Two minds are better than one!" pun intended  
  
"You know now that I think about it Tsubasa could actually be pushed around really easily."   
  
"I know what you mean. That is if you land a punch."  
  
"But the only reason I never noticed it before was because I was too frightened of his seemingly endless limit on chatura that I never thought of that." Sakura said reflecting.  
  
"Hey, I know what you mean exactly. I was there too." Inner Sakura added. That stumped Sakura for a moment.   
  
"You were?....I suppose since you are me."   
  
"Um, Yeah..." Inner Sakura said letting Sakura believe in whatever she wanted. Inner Sakura became serious "But Lemme ask before you try to wake up again. How do you feel about Kakashi and this?" She held up a music note shaped stone.   
  
Sakura was thrown on the sudden change of subject. She eyed the stone in complete shock.   
  
"Is... Is that really it?" Sakura said with almost no voice. She pointed at the stone. The Inner Sakura nodded. Sakura reached out to touch it. Before she actually touched it, she froze. This thing was the main cause of all her troubles. She withdrew her arm. She hated this thing. She wanted to toss it and smash it to pieces if it wasn't for the fact that if she did she could never reverse the effect.   
  
"Well Sakura?" Inner Sakura said as she held out the stone in one hand and flipped her palm so all she had to do was open up her hand and the stone would drop. She was pressuring her to answer.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Sakura cried.   
  
"Well? How do you feel about Kakashi? I need to know now."   
  
"I love him... I think." Sakura said unsurely. She turned her head a little off to the side.  
  
"If you want to be with him then what are you so worried about.   
  
The stone will end up broken anyway."  
  
"But..." Sakura said softly. She felt so screwed up inside.   
  
"Sakura, It is true we changed, but it was mostly physical. We have not changed much mentally and you know that. If you returned to your child form what would you do? Let some poor geezer in Sound Country get the stone while you would sit here never being able to look at your sensei the same? Sakura our parents will have to understand in time and they will be fine. This is not about them. This is about you. You know how left out you felt sitting in class being so much farther then everybody else." She paused a moment letting Sakura soak that in. "Which are you going to regret more?"  
  
Sakura could feel her eyes water again. "I-I don't know." She looked down at her legs. Her fathers mind tricks were resurfacing. "What if's?" were floating around in her mind. She grabbed her hair as she could not handle the frustrations anymore.   
  
"Sakura!" The other said in a stern voice. Sakura looked up confused.   
  
"This is only about you. When deciding think about that." her Inner self added. "What do you what?"   
  
"For everyone to be happy." Sakura replied.  
  
"Well it won't end up that way in whatever decision you make. You know that. Are you going to pick Kakashi or your parents wishes?" The Inner Sakura said with a frustrated tone. She held out the stone and looked at it then at Sakura showing that she was plenty ready to drop it.   
  
"Tell me now Sakura!" Her Inner self demanded.   
  
"I don't know!" Sakura said in frustration.   
  
"Then I will decide for you." She said as she straightened out her fingers letting the stone free fall. Sakura eyes opened wide. She actually let the stone drop. She dived after it, hoping she could catch it in time.   
  
"So that is what you have decided huh Sakura." She Inner self said as she watched Sakura try. 


	34. Tables Turned

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
  
I would like to say that I write what I hear okay! So for things like when someone says "dunno" I write "dunno" instead of "Do not know" or "Don't know". Please get over it, those of you who are complainers. I now know "Yosh" is short for "yoshi" but you don't hear it said that way. Or that "Kakashi-sensei" / "Kakashi-san" is not heard like that but is heard as "Kaka-sensei" or "Kaka-san".   
  
So now that I know and you know, and that I'm not going to change it will take a really long time and isn't worth it. How many other people have 34 chapters to look for the complaints that in the end don't matter? I'm only interested in English grammatical errs thank you, and I am working on that. if it is really bugging you all that much then pretend it is the other way and enjoy the idea behind the story. I already know I'm not going to become a English professor how many of you are? I'm working on it okay?!  
  
gasp... gasp... re-gathers poise   
  
psst my rant is over you can go to the story now  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi felt his kunai pouch getting lighter. This was bad. He really thought he was using them diligently. There were three of Tsubasa's clones left hiding in the shadows of the trees, even though unseen, their smiles were known to be there. Glimpses of their golden eyes could be seen from time to time. This was not going well. Kakashi was tiring down and still had no idea what to do about Tsubasa with his chatura still remaining seemingly strong.   
  
Kakashi's train of thought broke off as he sensed something and with a quick reflex spun around and landed another clone with a kunai. Two more clones, but there still was Tsubasa himself. The others laughed as if Kakashi's small victory was nothing at all, which it probably was.   
  
Kakashi actually snarled at the frustration he was feeling. He was coming to a loss on what to do. He always knew what to do. He felt like he was being toyed with. He saw that another shuriken was being thrown his way. He dodged to the side and spun around. He clenched his teeth as he saw that one of the Tsubasas holding a saw-toothed kunai over Sakura. Kakashi quickly threw one of his few kunais and the Tsubasa disappeared with a small poof of smoke. He gave a small sigh of relief that Sakura was still okay.   
  
He turned just to be slammed to the ground. Tsubasa clothes-lined him as was off guard for a split second. He quickly stood up holding his throat, but the Tsubasa was already gone. He immediately went into a coughing frenzy when he tried to breathe. He gasped for breath and his eyes watered to the point it was so bad he couldn't see. He could barely watch over Sakura.  
  
"Ka-...Kakashi!" Said a familiar voice in distress. Kakashi looked up when he tried to control his breathing. His coughing settled a bit, but it still felt like his throat had collapsed on him. His eyes widened, mostly in disbelief. It was Sakura and she was awake!  
  
Sakura was using what little energy that she had gathered to move out of Tsubasa's earth technique. She was sinking into the ground like an ant with an antlion pulling it down.   
  
"Kakashi!" She called out again, trying to yell. She reached out with her arm for him to grab. Kakashi went to make a run for her when Tsubasa conveniently decided to lay a trap. As Tsubasa hid in a bush he pulled a string and Kakashi tripped.   
  
"Sakura. Wait!" Kakashi yelled with a face full of dirt as he saw her mostly under now. He wasn't that far away, so he struggled and stretched to grab her arm. All that she was by that time an arm waving above ground. He barely touched her hand, just not close enough to grab her arm.   
  
Sakura was feeling hopeless. Did she wake up just to die? She couldn't breathe as she was being buried alive. No. This was not how it was going to end for her. She stretched her free arm that was still above ground, and felt something tap against it. She reached for it and clasped it. She had something. There was hope. She struggled as she tried to grab it with her other hand. Tsubasa was still pulling her down.   
  
Kakashi struggled to hold on to her. He came a little closer to the sinkhole and anchored himself, but soon found himself sinking also. He had to get her out of there fast before they were both trapped. He pulled as hard as he could and eventually Sakura's head emerged from the sandy hole. She gasped for breath. Kakashi held on, but he realized his feet were sinking. Tsubasa was laughing at him. Kakashi pulled, giving another stint of strength, as hard as he could to let her out. The sandy soil easily came up to he knees, but Sakura was mostly free. With a struggle and with Kakashi's help, she pulled her legs out and scrambled to the edge. Kakashi immediately followed after her, combating the sand for his feet to become free.  
  
Sakura waited until she was sure that she was on solid ground before she rolled on her back, breathing heavily. She had to tell Kakashi right away. She wasn't going to last much longer. She took in a deep breath as Kakashi came to her side.   
  
"Kakashi-" She could barely say. "Kakashi, He is like that doughnut guy."  
  
Kakashi did a double take. He was confused and wondered if she was in her right mind.  
  
"Doughnut guy?" he asked her to clarify.  
  
"Weak but strong, Hokage's place...doughnuts" she said. Sakura started to feel dizzy. The world was spinning without her permission. She wasn't making sense to herself. She only hoped that Kakashi understood.   
  
"He acts scary but-UHG" Sakura's breath was quickly forced out as Tsubasa stomped on her stomach. Kakashi looked up to have Tsubasa's glowing eyes looking down on him. Kakashi was startled that Tsubasa was out like this. He tried to figure out what was happening.   
  
Sakura gasped for breath and yelled the best she could with as little breath and as little energy she had, "Now!"  
  
Kakashi snapped out of it and hit Tsubasa as hard as he could. Tsubasa fell backwards and hit the ground so hard that he was engulfed by a cloud of smoke. It was a clone.   
  
Sakura hit her limit. She did what she could and used all the energy that she gathered. Her head fell back. She closed her eyes and fell truly unconscious.   
  
Kakashi took a quick look back to see that she had gone unconscious again but just as quickly returned his focus to his enemy. This was not the time worry he decided. Sakura must have meant something otherwise Tsubasa wouldn't waste his energy like he did for a clone to be beaten right away. He replayed the words in his head. "He's weak but strong, He acts scary, but... Hokage's place... doughnuts. Doughnuts?" When it came to the doughnuts he could only think of young man that he watched over the desk for a few, but it had nothing to do with Tsubasa. She must have been out of it. Kakashi put this thought on hold. Tsubasa employed another attack. Kakashi dodged, found an opening and hit him hard. Tsubasa flew smashing into a tree a few feet away. This one didn't disappear. It was the real thing. Kakashi was kinda surprised that his punch landed with relative ease, not to mention that he seemed to take some damage. Kakashi heard a poof sound from behind him. Tsubasa had broken his connection with a clone. Kakashi looked at his fist then at Tsubasa who was getting up. He gave a cocky smile. Kakashi figured out what Sakura was talking about now. He actually felt a little silly for trying to figure out when Tsubasa's chatura would run out. Tsubasa was like a little kid: Lots of energy but easily beat up.   
  
Kakashi stood there more confident. Sakura gave him another answer he did not know himself, and he still had quite of amount of chatura left. He had a strategy: to beat the living crap out of Tsubasa. Easy enough. Kakashi stretched out his hand, put into a tight fist, and gave a cold smile to Tsubasa, showing that Kakashi was going to enjoy this.   
  
"Revenge is sweet." Kakashi said in the middle of a sun dog of the shady woods. Kakashi caught a glimpse of a pair of golden eyes dim for a second and continued to stare up in that direction.   
  
"What did you say Kakashi?" Said an amused Tsubasa who was hiding amongst the foliage. The Kakashi turned to the direction of the voice and was trying to pin point Tsubasa out as he stood there in the middle of the small meadow. Tsubasa smiled and got ready to hop to another spot. There were feet in front of him. Tsubasa realized who the feet belonged to as looked up to find Kakashi, who was gleaming down on him.   
  
"Here, I came to tell you what I said personally." Kakashi sneered as he hit Tsubasa hard, smearing his face into the ground.   
  
Tsubasa wiped some blood from his lip. "Bunshin no jitsu?" He turned to look for the Kakashi that was out in the open. It was bunshin no jitsu all right. The Kakashi down there was looking at him with a cold smile and then he disappeared with a small poof of smoke. Tsubasa looked back to his closest opponent with disbelief.   
  
Kakashi grabbed Tsubasa by his shirt collar, and wound back his fist. This was the first that Kakashi saw that Tsubasa had a real expression of worry. As Kakashi punched him again he gave it just that much more force to equal his satisfaction at that moment. He withdrew his arm with a smile. Tsubasa landed back on the ground. He rolled to a tree hitting his head against it hard.   
  
"This seems familiar doesn't it Tsubasa." Kakashi's voice echoed from somewhere off hiding in the woods. Tsubasa looked up at Kakashi who was shaking off his hand from the punch, walking toward him for another attack.   
  
"Don't tell me you don't recognize this." said his voice again this time from a totally different direction.   
  
"Ready, Weak prey?" Kakashi said coldly. He looked down on Tsubasa. His sharingan eye seemed piercing.   
  
"This will be fun." Kakashi said he reached for Tsubasa's black shirt again. 


	35. Culprit Caught

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"This will be fun." Kakashi said he reached for Tsubasa's black shirt again. He stood him up, and as soon as he let go of Tsubasa he put his energy into a powerful kick. Tsubasa blocked it the best he could and for the most part escaped Kakashi's attack. He fell flat on his ass as he lost his balance.  
  
"Not having fun?" Kakashi asked. Tsubasa's eyes did not glow anymore.   
  
"Feh." Tsubasa scoffed as he reached for his sword when he stood up. Kakashi took a step back and watched cautiously. Tsubasa put his hands together with his sword and mumbled something to himself. There was now ten of him, and they smiled at Kakashi who in turn put his hands together. He saw this as a challenge.  
  
"Kagebunshin no jitsu!" Kakashi yelled. Instantly the area was filled with his clones. They smiled at Tsubasa in their cold cocky smile. This made Tsubasa's move seem inferior. Tsubasa's smiles disappeared, but Kakashi didn't stop. All of his clones thrust out his hands in front of themselves. His clones had kept their hands together, but they were now changing signs at synchronized times.   
  
Kakashi and clones took a deep breath bringing their hands to their mouths, "Grand fireball no jitsu!" he yelled. Suddenly what was a pleasant part of the forest was now in flames as Kakashi easily reduced Tsubasa's number back to one. He released his own clones to save on chatura which dropped a great amount. Tsubasa was kneeling under a shield of his chatura. For yards around was nothing but charred ground and trees.   
  
"Get up!" Kakashi said. He was not done with him yet. Tsubasa looked up to only see one Kakashi more than prepared to go on.   
  
Tsubasa stood and took a stance with his sword. He did not seem worried, but he was not joking around anymore or giving any sly comments. This proved that he believed he was in a grave situation.   
  
Kakashi smiled and relaxed his stance."You really are worried, aren't you?" he said.  
  
Tsubasa looked at him confused. Tsubasa's expression with a small shake of his head asked for him, "what are you talking about?" He had nothing to worry about yet, he told himself. Kakashi responded to the confused look.  
  
"It's 'cause you didn't notice this." Kakashi explained as he motioned his hand around and behind Tsubasa. Tsubasa turned around to be kicked roundhouse style in the back of the head by a Kakashi clone. He landed in the dirt flat on his face. Coughing he took the back of his hand and wiped the blood off his lip. Kakashi took a few steps forward and picked up Tsubasa's kanata that he had dropped.  
  
"You are losing your focus, little Tsubasa." Kakashi said degrading him. Tsubasa was clearly bigger than Kakashi. He crawled up on his hands and knees. Kakashi looked the kanata in his hands over and tested its weight in his hands by shifting it in his hand.   
  
"It's a nice sword, but I'm afraid it ends here." Kakashi said as he watched his reflection in the blade. He brought his attention back to Tsubasa with a sharp focus. Kakashi clasped his hands together into a tight fist.  
  
"Body binding no jitsu" Kakashi said loudly.   
  
Frozen Tsubasa couldn't move; he was stuck on the ground on all fours. He even couldn't budge his head. He looked up the best he could to see was that Kakashi's legs move to his side. Kakashi's shadow moved as if he raised his arms. Tsubasa's eyes widened as he could see the shadow of his sword rise in Kakashi's hands. He tried desperately to bring his arms together to dispel the body binding technique. With a great deal of strength he could move them barely.   
  
"This is it for you, Tsubasa." Kakashi said. Tsubasa roared as he gave it everything he got as he brought his hands together. He finally did with great a struggle.   
  
"Dispel!" Tsubasa yelled and the technique released, but it was to late.   
  
"YAAA!" Kakashi hit him as hard as he could on the neck with Tsubasa's own sword. Tsubasa's body fell limp to the ground. Kakashi stood up straight. After a moment he gave Tsubasa's body a little kick to see if he was really down even though he knew they was not going to be anymore fighting. The body just rocked back and forth. Kakashi thought that he and Sakura could finally rest easy.   
  
Kakashi dropped the sword and put his hands on his knees. He used quite a bit of chatura. His breaths were now pants as he now showed how worn he really was. If you want to scare somebody don't show that you are worn down.   
  
Kakashi walked over to Sakura and knelt beside her. He checked to see that she was still okay, and then gave a sigh of relief, for she was still breathing and she had a pulse. But her arm was in bad shape. The gauze was saturated and it was leaving a small puddle of blood next to her arm. He watched Sakura's face carefully as he gently picked her up. With her carefully in his arms started to walk to bring her back to the village.   
  
Kakashi felt a little odd. He only now noticed it after walking about 30 yards or so that he felt a little dizzy, but that was nothing to be worried about. He wondered though why Sakura seemed so heavy. Looking down at her, he found her slipping threw his arms. He tried to gather her back up but what he told his arms to do was not working. As he struggled his knees gave way and they both fell. He was more worn than he originally thought. Kakashi opened his eyes to find the world swaying. He sat up but it made it worse. That decided it. He could not walk anymore in his condition. He scooted Sakura with him to a base of a nearby tree and sat there with her in his arms, holding her tight. Although he told himself to keep watch, he almost instantly fell asleep.   
  
--  
  
"Kakashi... Com'on..........................."   
  
"Kakashi wake up."   
  
Kakashi blinked to find himself in the middle of the woods rocking back and forth slightly. It was Iruka nudging him awake.  
  
"Iruka-san?" Kakashi said confused. Iruka smiled.   
  
"You need to let go of her." Iruka said. "Otherwise we can't help her."   
  
"Her?" Kakashi was confused. He was trying to figure out where he was, and what he was doing there. Kakashi looked down to find him still holding Sakura for safety. A small trickle of blood ran from her arm and was running down his leg. He let broke his hold on her.  
  
A medical team grabbed Sakura gently out of Kakashi's arms and placed her on a small stretcher. Kakashi watched drowsily as they carried her off.   
  
"Good job." Iruka said with a pleasant smile. Kakashi somewhat slowly turned his attention from the medical team to Iruka.   
  
"You got her back!" Iruka added. "and you are still in one piece."  
  
"Yeah I did." Kakashi said. He smiled tiredly. Sleep sounded really good.   
  
"He's not dead!" Someone yelled in the background. Kakashi tried to turn to see who it was and who they were talking about, but suddenly became dizzy. Before he found his face full of dirt he caught himself and rested his head in the palm of his hand.   
  
"Take it easy." Iruka said. He motioned someone to come over.   
  
"Who's not dead?" Kakashi asked as he rested back on the tree.  
  
"Tsubasa" Iruka said plainly. He tone of voice changed suddenly as if the area became more dangerous, like walking around a sleeping lion with the cage open.   
  
"You didn't kill him?" Asked Iruka after a little bit. He pondered and tried to put himself in Kakashi's sandals.   
  
"No." Kakashi said.  
  
"But I thought you were part of the assassination squads–"  
  
"But I'm not. I'm a teacher now. I only hit him with the butt of his sword" Kakashi interrupted.  
  
"Okay." Iruka left it as that. Kakashi was obviously getting annoyed with these questions.   
  
Kakashi didn't kill him because he didn't need to. He knew that shinobi squads were not too far off. It was not like he enjoyed killing. He did though wish that Tsubasa would be dealt with harshly, but everyone was okay in the end. Weren't they?  
  
A medical team finally came with a stretcher for Kakashi. It was obvious that he could not walk in the condition he was in. Iruka stood up and the team laid the stretcher in front of Kakashi. He waved off help onto it and scooted on it with a little difficulty. As they raised the stretcher Kakashi rose his hand to stop before they got moving.   
  
"Iruka?" Kakashi said.   
  
"Yeah?" Iruka replied, turning his attention from a team securing the unconscious Tsubasa in the distance.   
  
"I think that... well Tsubasa..." Kakashi said guessing on an idea.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Eh nothing." Kakashi decided. He laid his head back on the stretcher. Kakashi nodded and the medical team started to walk off back to Leaf Village.  
  
Kakashi watched as the shinobi team became farther away. He was glad that Sakura was safe but he was worried. Even though her life was not at stake anymore, their relationship was more than ever. Going back to the Leaf Village meant more conflicts and Kakashi wondered if he could handle it. 


	36. Now the Whole Team Knows

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi was rushed through the emergency room doors of the hospital. The medical team placed the stretcher that they carried him on, onto another stretcher that could roll easily in the white building. A female doctor came up and looked Kakashi over. She breathed a small sigh and gave him a look of relief.   
  
"You're looking okay. Is there anything wrong?" She asked as she tucked some disheveled hair back behind her ear. It seemed like she would have been expecting something worse. She must have seen Sakura come in.  
  
Kakashi paused to think if there was anything that needed medical attention. This took a moment. His thinking was not too clear. "No." He said drowsily. He had received some small cuts and bruises nothing that needed attention though. He just wanted some sleep.  
  
"Are you sure?" She insisted. "If there is anything that needed stitches it should be done as soon as possible to reduce scarring" She said giving an example.  
  
"Yeaah" Kakashi said with a tired yawn. He was still fighting a battle, fighting not to fall asleep. He was still on the mission in his mind.  
  
"I know the perfect cure." The female doctor smiled as she rested her clipboard to her side. "I'll get you a room so you can sleep 'kay." She said pleasantly. She must have been glad that he was okay. No patient is a good patient. She called out to one of the staff and she had a nurse help roll Kakashi into one of the empty rooms near the emergency department. She opened the door and without bothering to turn on the light as they wheeled him in there. Kakashi moved himself from the stretcher over to the bed with some awkwardness. He immediately crawled underneath the sheets and after a couple seconds, fell dreamlessly asleep. Hey, the doctor told him to, so why not. The doctor quietly rolled the stretcher out of the room and closed the door quietly behind her.   
  
--   
  
Ino paced back and forth in the small waiting room biting her thumbnail slightly. She walk back and forth with a awkward perfect balance to keep the ice pack on her shoulder without actually holding it there. She had been waiting for someone for any news they might have. Naruto came as soon as he heard that there was trouble, but he wasn't much company. He spent his whole time there freaking out over Sakura. Sasuke also came but he wouldn't know anything, and he wasn't any good when it came for looking for comfort. He seem to only come on curiosity, not caring the outcome either way. They had been sitting in that waiting room for more hours than they wanted.   
  
Iruka walked into the room in hopes of taking a breather. He was not use to being on missions again. He only accepted this particular one because he knew the shinobi involved and there was no school for a bit. It was a vacation for his students.   
  
"Iruka-sensei! "Ino and Naruto yelled as he walked in. Ino set down her ice pack that had been sitting on her shoulder. It was luke warm anyways, because of all the waiting.  
  
"How is Sakura-chan?!" Naruto asked in desperation. Little waterfalls were coming from his eyes as he tugged on Iruka's sleeve. It seemed that Naruto forgot about her and Kakashi. Then again, it isn't hard for Naruto to forget anything if he wanted to. Ino hit him on the head just like Sakura would have.   
  
"Cut it out Baka!" She said annoyed. His freaking out was not going to help out anyone. Naruto plopped down and rubbed his head. Ino was glad that she didn't have Naruto on her shinobi team. He was too spazy for her. She felt sorry for Sakura for having to put up with this. Ino rubbed her shoulder gingerly. For a second she had forgotten that her arm was injured from Tsubasa and she gone and hurt it again with punching Naruto's head.  
  
Iruka smiled and waited until they all settled down. He noticed Sasuke in the back of the room. With a smile he exhaled and walked to a chair and sat down. Ino followed and did the same. Naruto just scooted across the floor and sat by Iruka's feet even though there was chairs to sit on. The waiting room was empty except for them.  
  
"Well, Sakura's safe." Iruka said. He didn't sound too joyous though. She was safe, but he wasn't sure if she was okay. It was obvious that she used as much chatura as she possibly could within her safe range and then much more.   
  
"Where is she?" Asked Naruto before anybody else could.   
  
"She is here, don't worry." Iruka said in a soothing voice. He gave a convincing smile.  
  
"Can we go see her?" Ino asked. She was really anxious.   
  
"Um, Well--" Iruka started. He took in a breath figuring the best way to tell them.  
  
"When did you become so chummy with Sakura?" Asked Naruto interrupting Iruka. His eyes were narrowed at Ino with suspicion. He looked up, eyeing her through his arms. He still had his hands on his head protectively.   
  
Sasuke picked up his head from corner of the room. All of a sudden this conversation became interesting to him. He watched Ino for an answer through the corner of his eye. Ino and Sakura were rivals over him. What did bring up this sudden change? In fact Iruka waited for an answer. He hadn't really thought about it until now. Ino cocked a brow as she backed up in her chair slightly.   
  
"What?!" She said bewildered. She had all their full attention. It was creepy, and the anticipating silence was worse.  
  
"Knock it off. Is it wrong if we are friends? We resolved our differences. Big deal." Ino said with her eyebrows furrowed. She crossed her arms and gave a small "humph."  
  
If Sasuke ever looked frightened this was it. He fully knew what this meant. That one of them gave up on him, or one won. That was the only thing really keeping him intact was the rivalry between those two. Although he knew he was doomed he wanted to know who actually sealed his fate; he wondered who won. He thought and he came up with what he knew who would have been victorious. It was probably Sakura with her grown up body was the conclusion that he came to.  
  
Naruto didn't hear Sasuke's usual scoff to such statements. After a moment of waiting for it he turned to see what was the problem. As soon as Naruto saw his face he understood the situation. He turned to Ino with a fearful face.  
  
"When did Sakura-chan win?" Naruto asked. That had been his only hope as well. As long as there was a conflict he had hope that he might win Sakura over. He came to the same possible solution as Sasuke. The same conclusion that Sakura's older body would kick Ino's ass.  
  
"Wadda ya mean Sakura won?" Ino asked indignantly. Nobody had won anything! What was he talking about?!  
  
Naruto's face went into complete shock. Sasuke's mouth dropped. Iruka was lost until now. He finally picked up on where this was going. He just kinda smiled and waited for the boys to figure out when Ino got tired enough of their nonsense, well at least Naruto. It was still a problem for Sasuke.   
  
Naruto picked up a shaky finger and pointed at the provoked Ino."You mean... You won?" He said barely. "...against Sakura-chan?" He sounded a bit devastated mixed in with the large amount of shock. Sakura lost?! Impossible! Wait... Almost immediately his face grew into a smug smile. If Sakura had to give up on Sasuke then... Naruto started laughing out loud.  
  
"Quit it. You're creeping me out!" Ino said as she went to hit Naruto. Naruto flinched covering his head again. She stopped and remembered that her shoulder was injured. Ino stood up, clenching her hands into fists. Naruto looked up when he realized that Ino didn't hit him. She took a deep breath, and kicked Naruto square in the head. She couldn't stand it.  
  
"Ita-ta-ta-tai!" Naruto cried out as he held his head in pain on the other side of the room. Sasuke just looked at him now that he was by his feet. Naruto rocked back and forth. But the pain would be worth it if Sakura-chan gave up on Sasuke, he thought.   
  
Ino sat back down and tried to regained her composure. Sasuke was still in shock. He had to figure this out. His future was at stake.  
  
"Um, What happened?... Did you win?" Sasuke asked. He scratched his cheek with a finger, as he tied to be subtle. He tried to keep his cool and not come off worried, but it obviously wasn't working.   
  
"Nobody won anything!" Ino yelled frustrated. Naruto broke out his lala-land daydream and joined Sasuke as they both looked at Ino confused.   
  
"Wadda mean?" Naruto asked. Sasuke now felt a little offended as he assumed that Ino and Sakura both gave up on him.   
  
"What do you think I mean! Sakura and I had nothing to fight about any more since she got someone else!" She yelled. Ino started to feel sorry for Sakura. Choji and Shikamaru were never this bad.  
  
"Someone else?" Repeated Naruto. This sounded like he should know it somehow. After a bit of thought, he remembered.   
  
"Oh... yeah." He said as slumped a bit. The images of the Kakashi/Sakura moments were fading back. He shivered with the awkwardness of it. Sasuke cocked a brow. He had no idea what just happened. Who was this new person? He looked to Naruto for answers, but Naruto was out of it, being suddenly affected by something dark and scary. He looked to Ino.   
  
Out of pure curiosity Sasuke asked "Who?"   
  
Iruka started to laugh. He was imagining Sasuke's response. He was betting it would be one of the funniest things Sasuke would ever do. Sasuke looked at Iruka surprised. Who could it be that this would be so amusing? Poor Sasuke, he had no idea. He looked back and forth between the people in the room.   
  
"Is somebody I know?" He finally asked. This was the most he ever put into a conversation, but he had to know. Suspense was becoming life threatening.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that." Naruto replied right away. He did not seem happy about it at all.   
  
"Who is it?" Sasuke asked again this time almost imediately. He was imaging her with somebody like Choji, which disturbed him a little. He found it hard for him to imagine Sakura choosing Choji over him.   
  
"Is it--" Sasuke started to ask when Naruto couldn't take it anymore. His stomach was turning as the more he thought about it.  
  
"Kaka-sensei." Naruto said plainly. He shivered immediately after due to the thought.  
  
"Huh? Kakashi?" Asked Sasuke. He didn't understand that Naruto was answering his question.   
  
Naruto picked up his head and looked back at Sasuke with a pale disturbed face. "It's Kaka-sensei. Sakura-chan... and him."  
  
It took a moment to sink into his head. His brain registered it as a joke at first just as it started to absorb the idea slowly. He realized the seriousness mood in the room. His eyes widened and stopped in mid breath. He became deep in thought. He was trying his best to process what Naruto had just said. He remembered how friendly they were together when they greeted him earlier. He was now seeing the real picture. More thoughts of Kakashi and Sakura together came into his mind of the serious things what couples do. (He's managed to kife "Come Come Paradise" as a challenge and read a little before Kakashi realized it went missing.) After a few moments of lost, engrossed thought Sasuke came to the realization that he was forgetting to breathe. He tried to get air but for a moment he lungs had forgotten how to. He gaped like a fish then finally gasped, drawing in a sharp breath and then began coughing. He was choking on his own air. Iruka started his laughing again. This was actually painful for Sasuke since his rib was still healing. He pounded on the top of his chest as he tried to regulate his respiration. Sasuke stood up off the wall and ran for some water to drink to settle his coughing. Iruka's laughing climaxed as he watched Sasuke run past him. Ino giggles joined in with Iruka's laughter. It was actually pretty funny to see stoic Sasuke react in such a way. You could hear the coughing down the hall as Sasuke ran.   
  
Naruto didn't know how to react. He would have joined the laughing, but he knew what they were actually laughing about and he didn't find it funny. If it was under any other conditions he would enjoyed making fun of Sasuke.   
  
Iruka took a deep breath to settle himself as he decided that laughing at his student, even though he didn't actually instruct him anymore, was not a teacher-ly thing to do.   
  
"When can we go see Sakura?" Ino asked Iruka as they settled down. Naruto looked up.  
  
"Um, well" Iruka started as he scratched his head with an uneasy smile. "I'm not sure, actually."   
  
Ino's face had worry on it again, just as she had before. What could have happened to Sakura? Iruka saw her face. Naruto watched for more to his answer.   
  
"Well, you see, she used way too much chatura, and she put herself into a serious fix. We just have to wait for her chatura to return to a normal level and wait for her to wake up. There were no serious injury from this, thankfully. The doctors are still with her since she is unstable."  
  
"And how about Kaka-sensei?" Ino questioned. He was the one who made sure she was safe after all.  
  
"Well, he used a lot of chatura also against Tsubasa, I think I heard that he is now sleeping."  
  
"What about Tsubasa?" Sasuke asked from the doorway. The small group turned their attention behind them. They hadn't realized that Sasuke came back. His face was sightly flushed still from the coughing attack.  
  
Iruka smiled like someone does after they survive a horrible storm, with relief that it is finally over. "He is in custody. We still have to decide how to deal with him."   
  
Sasuke seemed satisfied with that answer. He scoffed with a sense of "oh well.' Naruto had a face of disbelief for a second but then only smiled. Ino smiled ever brighter, like she had no doubt that outcome would be any different.   
  
They heard Hokage's voice chatting to someone. As they passed the door way to the area Sakura was in, the small group realized that did not recognize the old man that he was with. It looked like he was a foreigner by his clothing, but he was not shinobi since there was no sign of a forehead protector nor any other ninja trademarks. Iruka stood and starting walking to the doorway.   
  
"Who was it, Iruka-sensei?" Ino asked as she continued to stare into the empty doorway.   
  
"Dunno." Replied Iruka. "But they were talking about the stone."  
  
Ino stood up and walked towards Hokage's direction. Iruka followed after Hokage with her. Naruto stood up, shrugged his shoulders, and trailed after them. Like he had anything better to do. Sasuke scoffed. He had no idea what they were talking about. He learned for today not to bother with his curiosity. It only disturbed him afterward. He walked off in the other direction. He couldn't do anything by sitting there in the waiting room. The bad guy was already caught.   
  
---------------------------------------------------   
  
(v/)   
  
(-'.'-)   
  
.,'',,. (''')(''') .'..,'' ...)' Usagi-chan ...Jealous? Of course you are. 


	37. Removing the Stone?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
  
GAH MY GOD . I just wrote nine pages just to disappear. Damn you HP you suck sooo much! nlm Gah computers are soo ebil.  
  
Must begin writing all over again. Me and my laptop - ( .),,/  
  
Well this is chapter 37. I seem to have my own title-less novel goin' on now.   
  
Talking about title less...  
  
I thought up of some suggestions...  
  
Maybe something like   
  
The flower that budded with love and bloomed in strength  
  
Or switch it around  
  
The flower that budded with strength and bloomed in love  
  
or maybe just  
  
The flower the bloomed with its true strength  
  
possibly  
  
O'hanami I do believe that is what it is called when they watch the cherry blossoms  
  
I dunno. Maybe something less sappy would be better? O'hanami sounds like the best yet.  
  
If anybody likes these or the suggestions that were given before in some of the reviews OR if you have even a different suggestion E-mail 'em to me. I would love to see the ideas (just like if anyone has fan art)  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Ino walked behind Iruka just a little bit so he became the leader of the three. Naruto was in tow, not sure what was happening. They watched silently as Hokage was in a deep conversation with this strangely clad old man. He was old and balding with a somewhat beer gut. His clothes were faded and there was no forehead protector or any other sign that he was shinobi. The small trailing group filled their heads with question. As they did they did not realize that their ninja instincts took over. ((Apparently Naruto has some after all.)) They crept up silently behind Hokage.   
  
"Up north." Iruka mumbled to Ino. She looked up at him with a questioning look as she continued to walk in a stalking manner.   
  
He continued without facing her "The old man... He is from up north somewhere...." He tilted his head slightly in question as he tried to place the old man in a certain location. "...I'm not sure from where though."   
  
Ino nodded her head. That left only a few counties that he could be from.   
  
Hokage, still talking to the unfamiliar old man, turned a corner. This increased Iruka's curiosity because that is in the area that Sakura was in.   
  
They sped up to the corner and waited. Hokage ushered the old man into a room that the door was sightly cracked open. They left the door unclosed and disappeared out of sight.   
  
Ino looked at the name that room was hosting. Her eyes widened slightly.  
  
"I knew it." She said whispering. She pointed to the name. Iruka nodded his head for he already knew. Naruto looked around the corner trying to read the name.   
  
"Sakura-chan?" He said softly to himself.  
  
Ino and Iruka headed for the door and stood just by it they took great precaution and looked inside. There was a room of six or seven medical staff that was in there with Sakura, Hokage and the old man. There was a doctor that was standing by Sakura's side with his hand over her torso slightly. A weird green glow came from the palm of his hand that seemed to be absorbing into Sakura.   
  
Iruka sighed slightly of relief. Ino looked up at him with a confused expression. How was that sight a pleasing one? Did he not see the half a dozen doctors in there? Iruka caught her expression and smiled slightly.   
  
"They were all doing that when I brought her here. Now they only need one." He whispered reassuringly.  
  
"What are they doing?" She questioned in the same manner.  
  
"I believe there is nothing you can actually do physically when it comes to the absence of chatura. So if I'm thinking right this is a way of stabilizing her until her chatura is present enough."  
  
"Oh" Ino whispered, understanding. She then too gave a small sigh of relief. She knew that Sakura was getting better now.   
  
"OI! What's happening? Who in the hell is that old-" Naruto said in a very not whisper tone. ((Naruto, as you know, gets a little fed up when he doesn't know what's happening.)) He instantly found himself bound by Iruka and Ino. He got angry stares from both. As much as he liked Iruka, he was not going to put up with this. Naruto chomped on Iruka's hand that was covering his mouth.   
  
"Ah! that hurt!" Iruka said in a whisper yell. He shook off the hand and then looked at the teeth marks.   
  
"Dammit Naruto!" Ino whisper yelled also "Do you want Hokage... to... hear us?.................."  
  
She watched their eyes widen from something behind her. Iruka's head dropped in shame. She looked straight ahead with an unimpressed face and sighed.   
  
"He's right behind me isn't he?" She continued with the tone to match her expression.   
  
"Yes, he is." Hokage said from behind her.  
  
She instantly cringed. It made it so much worse that he, himself answered. There was a long pause were nothing was said. A long awkward pause. Iruka and Ino were waiting for a punishment.   
  
"So Iruka-kun. How is Kakashi?" Hokage asked.  
  
"Ah um..." Iruka straightened up "I believe he's sleeping now, Hokage-sama!" He said it like a subordinate would to a superior officer. But the way he said it made have a sense of an apology. Ino looked up and immediately felt shame on her part. Iruka really looked up to Hokage. She couldn't let him take all the blame.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama!" she said bowing her head.   
  
"For what?" Hokage asked.   
  
Iruka, Ino and Naruto looked up. Ino and Iruka exchanged confused glances.  
  
"But, Hokage-sama, we were sneaking behind your back!" Exclaimed Ino. It was a funny thought that she was trying to prove that they were in the wrong.   
  
"Well you all wanted to see Sakura, did you not?" Hokage asked.   
  
"Yeah well..." Ino went speechless. What can you say to that?  
  
"Who in the hell is that old Geezer?! What is happening to Sakura-chan!?" Naruto said more loudly than needed.   
  
Hokage as well as Ino and Iruka had sweat drops appear at the rudeness of what was Naruto. Hokage smiled a somewhat embarrassed smile knowing that anyone could have easily heard that. He led them into the room. With the addition of the three extra bodies it seemed crowded. With no where to sit they stood off to the side. The medical staff looked at Hokage with uncertainty.   
  
"Hokage-sama?" One of them asked.   
  
"It is alright. They are friends, they are with me" Hokage said reassuringly. The group of medical staff looked at Hokage with question but did not bother to discuss it any further.   
  
The attention turned back to the doctor who was caring for Sakura. The green glow was more faded and less stable then what had seemed before. The doctor laid his hand to his side and fell into a chair that was behind him.   
  
"Okay" he said wiping his for head. "That's all I got." He slouched and looked at Hokage with a tired face.   
  
"She's fine now. She is at a secure stability. We just have to wait for her to wake up." He added, shrugging his shoulders slightly.   
  
"Thank you." Hokage said kindly to him. He turned his attention to the rest of the staff.  
  
"You have all done a good job, thank you." he added.  
  
Iruka and Ino looked at each other with wonder. Was this really the Hokage that separated Kakashi and Sakura?   
  
Ino realized how tired the doctor was. She looked at the rest of the medical staff. They seemed just as tired as he. She became filled with admiration for all the work they had done for Sakura. Ino walked over by her unconscious friend and inspected her. She did look better than when they came in. Ino smiled a little to see that Sakura appeared only a little beat up. She looked like she was going to be fine though.  
  
Naruto cleared his throat to interrupt whatever was going on. He got Hokage's attention and waited.   
  
"Yes Naruto?" Hokage asked although he knew whatever next said was going to be rude to a degree in someway or another.   
  
"Who in the hell is that old guy." He pointed with his thumb to the unusually clad old man.   
  
"Oh right." Hokage said. "This is Zazuge. He has kindly come all the way from Sound Country. He knows how to and will remove the 'stone' for us." He held out his hand a little presenting the old man.   
  
"Removing the stone?" Ino questioned like she had not heard correctly.   
  
"Yes. It took a while to track him down." Hokage said with a smile.   
  
Ino squinted her eyes a little as she and Iruka finally knew why Hokage was acting the way he was. They were disappointed. Ino showed it as she crossed her arms and gave Hokage a indifferent expression.   
  
"Well I better start." Zazuge said as he clasped his old hands and rubbed them together. He walked over by Sakura and stood at the opposite side of Ino.   
  
"Wait!" Ino cried. "Shouldn't we wait for her to heal?" She said leaning protectively over Sakura somewhat.   
  
"She's fine, little girl. She's only sleeping." The doctor said that just sat down.   
  
"It will be easier to retrieve if she is sleeping." Old man ,Zazuge, added.   
  
"But!..." Ino said trying to come up another excuse quickly.  
  
"Are you sure she wants it out?" Ino said. Her desperation was showing through in the tone of her voice.   
  
Naruto spoke up. "Why wouldn't she?"   
  
Ino scoffed at his density. "Because she is in love with Kakashi. Remember?!....Baka"   
  
Zazuge looked at Hokage with question to what Ino just said. Hokage grew angry. He turned to Zazuge.  
  
"How can someone fall in love with in about two weeks? It would only be a fling at the most." He sighed. "She is only twelve, Zazuge-san. Her parents have entrusted me to remove this stone from her."  
  
Zazuge stretched the muscles in his hands and turned his a attention back to Sakura. He seemed convinced enough to continue. He stopped and looked at Hokage for some help. Ino wouldn't move. She wouldn't let this happen.   
  
"Ino." Hokage demanded.   
  
"No! Sakura wouldn't want this." She exclaimed.   
  
Hokage gave a silent command to a near by staff member. They stood up and grabbed Ino and pulled her away from Sakura.   
  
"NO! Let go of me!" She demanded.  
  
Iruka looked at her in pity. He didn't want this to happen anymore than she did, but what was he suppose to do?   
  
Ino wiggled and attempted a few useless attacks on her captor. Hokage became upset.   
  
"Ino. Quit this now. I will be forced to take action if you don't." He said in a threatening tone.   
  
Ino looked at him with a begging face, but coldly he turned his attention to Zazuge and nodded to continue. She saw Iruka with his sympathizing expression.  
  
"Don't just stand there! Get Kakashi!" She yelled to him. Hokage gave her the threatening face, but she held her ground. Iruka looked at her for help.  
  
"He has the right to be here, to see this! Hurry!" She proclaimed. Iruka nodded and quickly ran out of the room.   
  
"So should her parents." Hokage said. He tried to point out that nothing is always fair to everyone. Ino just gave him a cold stare in return.  
  
"Please continue Zazuge-san" Hokage said kindly as he ignored Ino. Hokage motioned to close the door and it closed itself.  
  
"If I remember correctly things will become a little breezy in here." Zazuge said in a semi-feeble voice to warn the bodies in the room. He closed his eyes and held his hands over Sakura.   
  
Immediately there was a change in the room. It could be felt. Zazuge mumbled something to himself as he focused. Ino blinked hard and tried to refocus her eyes. She thought that the room had become darker. She looked harder. It was the same until she looked in the corners of the room. The light seemed to be fading. She watched at it faded more and more to the point it was as if there was a shadow blocking the light. She looked at Zazuge to see what he was actually performing. His hands had become brighter, and there was a faint shimmer to Sakura. The light of the room seemed to be shrinking. The corners of the room were almost void of light.   
  
Ino's bang swayed slightly into her face. She didn't notice until it was in her eyes. She tried to wiggle for a free hand but her captor held her still. She then tried to flip her bang back to were it belonged. It worked for a few seconds before it was in her view again. Then she realized that she could feel a slight air current. She watched the room. The cloth Hokage's headpiece was swaying just a little. A female doctor caught her eye as she too was having trouble with her hair. She would tuck it behind her ears but the wind would knock it back into her face. Ino could feel the wind pick up. She could tell by how the people were affected that it was a circular current. The center of the room was holding something bright in it. Ino saw it to be Zazuge's hands. The light brightened three fold. It was almost hard to look at. Sakura's shimmer didn't fade any either. The light almost seemed to outline her. Ignoring the light, one could she Sakura's hair swirling about her face. She seemed to be the eye of this current.   
  
Ino tried to watch as her eyes became watery. The wind was no longer "Breezy." Krash A glass object like a cup or beaker of some sort was blown off its resting place. The wind jumped up even faster and one of the medical staff realized what just happened could be dangerous. He took of his lab coat and covered the glass that had started to slide across the floor. He pinned it down making sure that it would not pose a problem. The others of the able staff grabbed other small things to stop from breaking and/or doing damage. Ino and the staff looked at Hokage with doubt about this, but only stares were given. They did not bother to actually question him.   
  
The area of light continued to shrink leaving faded light in its wake. The areas that were farthest away from Zazuge's hands were deprived of light completely. One could not actually look at the light anymore, even if they could get past the harsh winds that flooded the room. Sakura's shimmer, on the other hand, was gave a feeling of awe as she laid there unconscious.   
  
Hokage took his headpiece into his arms for fear that it would fly away. Ino realized that her bang would no longer bother her for it was held up and stayed there courtesy to the wind. The staff had a hard time keeping what they had in their arms. A small object slipped and was whipped around the room, hitting Ino in the head. Ino tucked her head in. She couldn't see anymore, and it was going to be a fight to breathe. The wind would suck the air out of her lungs if she let it. Her clothes were slapping against her skin from the power of the current.   
  
"Ah woah woah woah!" Naruto cried out. "Ka-Kagebushin no jitsu!" A poof type noise was heard and Ino tried to see what was going on. It looked like Naruto was holding himself down. She blinked her eyes to remove the water and tried to make sense out of it. But before she could she felt herself lift of the ground. Now she grabbed onto her captor from flying away.  
  
"Hokage-sama!" Ino yelled. When was it going to stop? It was like there was a tornado let loose in the room. The temperature suddenly dropped dramatically as the light shrank even more, past Ino, leaving her and her captor in the cold void.   
  
The window and the door to the of room could no longer handle pressure. The door busted one hinge at a time and flew into the wall on the other side of the hall. Ino and her captor slid towards the door with almost no friction. The water vapor has frosted the floor. They were being sucked out. They landed hard against the wall two feet from the entrance and were still sliding toward it as the doctor and Ino tried to hold their position. That is when about the window busted. All the staff that was along that wall, was instantly dragged up off their seats the wall and were going to be sucked out the window.   
  
"STOP IT!" Ino cried. Her breath crystalized from the cold.   
  
Instantly the wind died down. Ino fell to the ground and brought her captor with her. The staff were released from the wall. Some landed back on the chairs but not their own. The items in their hands spilled out of their arms and landed on the floor. Some of it broke leaving more of a mess. Ino was finally let go and shakily stood up. She wanted to chew out Hokage, but looked at her unconscious, glowing friend. Sakura was more important. She was still asleep throughout the whole ordeal. She rolled her eyes and a sense of "She would" as she leaned on a thawing counter. The floor was not any less slippery as Naruto found out. He slid on the thin mist from the frost that melted which covered the floor when he let his clones go. The warmth was returning as well as the light. The corners were being lit again.   
  
Ino wiped the area around her eyes. Her eyes had watered and she could tell it now as it started to thaw on her cheeks. Something bright moved from the center of the room.   
  
Zazuge's hands were not as bright but it would not let eyes see why they were together. They all paused on what they were doing and waited for Zazuge to present the stone. Everyone wondered what it looked like, even Ino. She had heard that it was a marble music shaped stone. A piece of glass fell from the window and crashed to the floor making the only sound. Hokage suddenly looked disappointed at the situation. He returned his headpiece back on his head, and did not say a thing.   
  
Running foot steps could be heard from down the hall. They faltered a moment. They probably saw the door. Kakashi appeared in the doorway followed by Iruka. They stopped and stared at the damage. Kakashi was in horror filled awe. The left over wind blew his silver hair around on his face. Only a breeze was all there was to show for the hurricane that was in the room. Sort of like water: just because someone stops stirring doesn't mean the water stops its current right away.  
  
He swallowed hard and spoke somewhat dryly, "What happened?"  
  
Nothing was said. The disheveled people looked at him with blank stares. Naruto even stayed quiet. Kakashi walked to a semi-shimmering Sakura. A bright light moved in the center of the room. It was Zazuge.  
  
He sighed and said, "Well, either I have forgotten the technique or she broke the stone." He shook his hands. The light dusted off and dissipated into nothing. His hands were empty and were only together because he had them folded. It all hit them that Sakura's body did not change at all. She was still an adult. Kakashi was glad but he was uneasy. That meant...  
  
Ino and Naruto exchanged confused glances for different reasons. People not knowing waited for an explanation to what that meant. Kakashi and Iruka waited on how this could be. Zazuge didn't continue.  
  
"But Sakura would never have broken the stone!... right?" She said defending the pink haired shinobi. There was a pause. Ino looked up with an troubled expression.   
  
"Unless... Tsubasa didn't... did he?" She said dryly. She looked at Kakashi.   
  
His face was instantly filled with dread. He turned and inspected Sakura careful as he thought. He was almost sure that he got to her in time. Even though he doubted it, the possibility was too present that it made him worry. He rubbed his face and tried to refocus his thinking. He was so tired yet. The room stayed silent. Kakashi lifted his hand and brushed Sakura's cheek. Some of the shimmer that was still present dusted off her face and disappeared into nothing. Her eyes squinted and she slowly opened them to find Kakashi right there for her. She smiled at him. His face showed some relief but was not enough to smile.   
  
"Right, Kakashi? Sakura didn't break the stone it was that old fart's forgetfulness." Ino said with a more pleading manner. She was waiting for his answer.   
  
Sakura looked around and got the gist of what was happening. She sat up lazily and looked at everyone that was in the room. She rubbed her eye.  
  
"Don't worry so much, Ino. I'm still a virgin." She said reassuringly.  
  
Kakashi watched her closely for a moment then smiled. She hadn't been touched. She smiled back at him.   
  
"Then what happened?" Kakashi asked.  
  
Sakura continue to smile, but there was something behind this smile of hers. He backed his head up slightly as this. Her smile grew and whatever she was keeping back was becoming more prominent. What secret was there behind her smile?   
  
She reached her arms around his neck and pulled his close. She gave him a little peck of a kiss and held him tight. Kakashi was becoming so confused. She rested her chin on his shoulder and before he could ask again she spoke softly.  
  
"I broke the stone."   
  
--------------------------------------------------   
  
Oh I bet you all hate me now. "What kind of ending is that?!" "I wanna know what happened... What's gonna Happen?!?" Many of you are probably saying this I know. XP I have had some of my friends read it and they love what happens next. I know I am ebil. Gwah ha ha ha ha  
  
I just saw episode Seventy eight boy am I excited GAH!!! Huggs all the Naruto Characters. I love 'em to Death.   
  
(°.)° °(.°) °(.)° (°.)° °(.°)  
  
OMG I just saw seventy nine! -- good job Hokage getting your self killed and all. But thanks to this being a anime/manga and he being a character well I can keep him alive! I won't kill him off in my story! Hokage will live forever! (.)b 


	38. Make a Run for It!

Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto

"I broke the stone." Sakura whispered quietly. Kakashi could feel her smile as she had her cheek up against his.

Kakashi froze. He pulled back slightly looking at her with a disturbed, questioning face now. He only knew of the one way to break the stone and that was something Sakura wouldn't do... would she?

She watched him and understood what was happening. She hugged him a little tighter and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Not like that. I wasn't lying when I said I was a virgin." She continued in the whisper tone. It took a moment but she could feel Kakashi relax a little after the statement. His shoulders sloped a little and he reached his arms around her and held her tightly. He rested his head up against hers and took in a deep breath. He didn't know how, but he understood what that meant. A smile was on both of their faces. Everything was going to be all right again in their minds.

They felt the rest of the wind die down from before, and the door fell in the hallway. Sakura wondered if she should question. She didn't know what they all had been through. She didn't bother to ask because she knew that it was going to be okay as long as she was with Kakashi.

He and Sakura opened their eyes to find the rest of the room looking at them. Their smiles didn't disappear but showed how awkward they felt. Kakashi and Sakura let go of each other and just stood there.

Nobody spoke. The medical staff had replaced themselves back onto their chairs. They were now staring with the objects that they kept from flying away, just waiting. Hokage was waiting with an impatient mood about him. It becoming unbelievably uncomfortable with all the stares. A couple minutes went by. Not a word was spoken. No matter where she looked Sakura got the same blank stare, which was scary with the exception of Hokage who gave a cold expression. He looked at her with disappointment as if a promise was broken. She was tempted to run out of the room but the stares kept her there, frozen. She felt if she moved she would become trapped. She reached to Kakashi hand and held it.

"Gah!" Ino cried out in frustration. "Sakura just tell us what happened. Did you actually break the stone or did this old fart forget." Ino yelled in frustration with her thumb pointing in the direction of Zazuge.

Hokage gave a apologetic smile to the old man, but Zazuge waved it off, saying that it did not offend him any.

"Well..." Started Sakura. She was in the spotlight and the stares were weighted. How could she explain this?

"Well? Tell us first which one." Ino instructed. She put a fist on her hip and waited.

"I... "She started again. She knew how this was going to sound and it was bad. She half cringed in anticipation.

"I broke the stone." She said softly. She immediately finished cringing waiting for a response. She squeezed onto Kakashi's hand as she sat their in the center of attention.

Ino looked down in thought. She immediately looked up opened her mouth to say something but instead put her head down in thought again. It took a moment but She spoke up. "But I thought you said--"

"But not like that" Kakashi said trying to stop from everybody thinking what Sakura knew exactly they were going to. Sakura opened up an eye and watched Kakashi.

"Well then how?" Ino asked him, sticking out her hip and crossing her arms.

"Ah..." That he did not know. He turned to Sakura waiting for an answer.

'Just great' she told herself. How do you explain it? Maybe she was wrong. Maybe it was the old man's forgetfulness. It was in a dream, wasn't it?

-- flash-y back

"Then I will decide for you." Inner Sakura said as she straightened out her fingers letting the stone free fall. Sakura eyes opened wide. She actually let the stone drop. Instinctively she dived after it, hoping she could catch it in time.

"So that is what you have decided huh, Sakura." She Inner self said as she watched Sakura try.

Sakura stretched out for everything she was worth and the stone fell onto the tips of her fingers. It was safe and intact. Sakura grasped it tightly and sat up, and held it close for a sense of security. She looked up at Inner Sakura who was filled with disgust. The counter part turned her back to Sakura and walked.

"You know this means that you chose you parents over Kakashi, right?" She said. She stopped and waited for a response as she looked into the void.

Sakura looked down at the stone in her arms and was filled with regret. "I know but..."

"Sakura there is no but's. You can't be both." Inner Sakura paused and sighed a little. "I don't know how you are going to tell Kakashi."

Sakura squeezed the stone a little in her hands and looked into the swirly void below her, staring at nothing. She questioned herself. How would she tell him. How hard would it be to tell it to his face? How do you tell someone that you cannot love them anymore? Could she handle the sadness in his eyes? Could she handle those eyes if they passed on the street and then go on like nothing happened? How hard would it be to tell her parents that she could no longer be a ninja because she was in love with her teacher too much. She couldn't... It would be the most painful thing ever. It would kill her. She paused a moment and held out the stone. She looked at it carefully. How hard would it be for her to tell her parents that she was in love with Kakashi and that she wanted to stay with him. Wait. She had already. She gripped the stone and stood up defiantly.

"Tell him what?!" Sakura said with a semi cocky smile. Her mirror image turned around and watched Sakura raise the stone in the air and smiled. Sakura threw it down with everything she had.

--end of flash-y backb

"Well" Sakura said more calmly. She had regained her confidence. She was ready to explain this the best way she knew how.

"I--" She started.

"I just remembered." Zazuge said smacking his fist into the palm of his other wrinkly hand.

"That wasn't the right technique! That was the start of the 'Thunder and Lightning' technique." He turn his head up with a small smile. "It's been years since I last used that. Wow that brings back memories" He continued is his feeble voice.

Everyone fell on there face. They just looked at Zazuge with the up most disbelief. Hokage cleared his throat and composed himself.

"What?" Zazuge said as the spotlight was turned to him. He gathered himself.

"I can't perform it now. That technique requires more chatura than I have at this moment. And what she says it true than it would be a waste of my chatura. It would be useless if the stone was broken. She would still be aged." Zazuge explained. Ino nodded her head in agreement. She stopped and became instantly angry with herself.

"Wait!" She yelled holding out her arms. "We got off the subject!" The spotlight returned to Sakura. She instantly cringed. Why her? She gave Ino a slight nod as she narrowed her eyes and gave a fake smile. It portrayed "thanks Ino" with sarcasm perfectly. Ino didn't notice. She was trying too hard to regather everyone's attention. Just as everyone focused again Naruto started giggling from his corner. Ino turned on him, frustrated. He tried to cover his mouth as he started to burst out laughing. Ino had seemed to trigger him off. She narrowed her eyes at him with a genuine death glare. His hand moved to holding his stomach as he could not control himself anymore. What was just so funny, huh?!

Iruka discovered what so funny. He chuckled to himself as well. As soon as Sakura was released from the spotlight she saw too. The whole room slowly joined in. The mood eased in the room... except for Ino. She was too focused to see what they were laughing at. She looked around to see was happening. She went from frustrated to plain confused. The doctors and staff was looking at themselves and smiling. People pointed at each other and joked. Ino just didn't get it!

"What is going on here?! What is so funny?" Ino said as she clutched her fist. Naruto pointed at Ino and his laughter roared.

"GAHH!" Ino yelled as she threw down her fists. Sakura settled herself a little and waved at her hand at Ino.

"There is no reason to be offended. Just check out your hair." Sakura said calmly.

"My hair?" Ino questioned. She realized that her bang was not in view. She went to touch her forehead to find that her bang was still there, just... up. Her face became worried as she continued to follow it to it end. It was standing off her head like a spike. She was mortified.

"Yeah but look at you!" Naruto said pointing at Hokage. He had bangs. The wind had pushed his hair forward. Ino laughed. It was pretty funny. Everyone except Iruka and Zazuge had messy hair. Their hair was stuck to the way that the wind had left it. Sakura had hers swirled all about her face. She tried to push it back to where it belonged. It came off her face, mostly. It was now just poofy. Everyone smiled and joked about their hair when Kakashi tugged a little on Sakura's clothes. He was smiling at her but it was a fake smile. He made his eyes move to the corner of the room where the door use to be and back at her. She got the hint. She still had to explain to the room what happened. She wasn't quite sure how to do that just quite yet. She gave an approving nod. Escaping was a paramount idea. She casually stood up and patted her hair with an upmost charming smile.

"Oh wow. I don't know about anyone else in here, I'm gonna go fix my hair." She said half embarrassed as she slyly made her way to where the door would have been. She listened carefully as she passed.

Fortunately "Oh, me too's" and "Yeah, good idea's" were heard behind her as the group started to break apart. Kakashi slowly made his way after her. Sakura turned down the hall and squinted waiting for her cue to run. Kakashi touched her arm and she jumped slightly. She rested her hand on her chest as she sighed.

"It is only you." She said throughly relieved. Kakashi held onto her arm and quickened her pace.

"We can't just wait. Hokage might send help to look for us." Kakashi said quietly as he half dragged her. Sakura immediately sped up to match Kakashi's pace.

"SAKURA!!" Hokage yelled. There was her cue. She went into a full run.

"KAKASHI!!" Hokage added in the same angry, frustrated tone from down the hall. Kakashi actually cringed a little as he ran.

Gomen Nasaii My Loyal readers!.. I know you must have all though I had died. I live.. Barely. I have my computer fixed... but just before I got it back I received a desktop and now I think I am set.. Chapters will not come out as fast as they did last year... I wish that wasn't true but my senior year has been keeping me on my toes... and second semester looks worse... blegh!!

I should have another chapter posted up soon though. I really didn't mean to have you guys stuck on such a evil cliff hanger though. Gomen nasaii.

But just so you know I am posting this at 2:40 ish in the morning just for you!


	39. Anbu got schooled

My long awaited return. My laptop was just now fixed. Oh the joys. I finally have the motivation to end this story. And the computer to do it as well. I am no longer worring about grammar or spelling. I am assuming reading though it once will be good enough. If you can't understand what I am trying to say after that... well piff on you. I am power writing this baby!

"SAKURA!!! KAKASHI!!!" Hokage screamed as the two dashed off though the hospital halls. She was relieved that she got away from that horrible situation. She followed Kakashi who was setting the path though the busy hospital. She recognized that the exit was coming up shortly and smiled slightly.

"This way!" She heard Kakashi's voice say as he took a sharp turn out a fire escape. As they made their way from the hospital's premises she caught a glimpse of Ino and Naruto was looking at them though a window. She felt bad for putting them in the middle of this.

"Sakura up here!" Kakashi yelled. His voice was from up high. Startled to see he was no longer in front of him she haltered.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled from the roof top he was on. She quickly jumped up and followed.

"You can't get distracted right now. We have four ANBU members following us right now." Kakashi said focused looking around as he looked about him as he ran. "Just follow me and don't get lost." He deliberately looked into Sakura's eyes to make sure she understood the seriousness of the situation. His forehead protector was up exposing his sharingan eye. He didn't need to see her nod. He knew she understood. That feeling of relief she had was now gone. It felt like she was being hunted all over again.

She did her best to follow Kakashi. He was so much faster when he needed to be. Sharp turns though the market, over roofs, doing switchbacks though alleyways. She listened to every command he gave.

"Now Sakura, we lost two of the ANBU members, but I can't seem to get rid of the last two. Do you have enough chatura to do a henge no jutsu and a doppleganger?" Kakashi said slightly out of breath as he once again jumped up and along the roof tops.

"Yes." she replied "for around ten minutes" Sakura said as she followed in the same fashion.

"Good. The school is having recess now. We need to slip into disguise while we seem to run into the woods behind the school. Now just jump into the sand and make a big dust cloud!"

The school immediately came into view and Kakashi jumped without hesitation. Sakura did the same hoping she could perform the actions fast enough.

She hit the ground hard toppling a small child over. Not having the time to feel bad she looked up as her and Kakashi's doppleganger bounced from the ground and up on the schools roof and into the woods.

She saw two shadows of men sail pass them after their copies. The small children were looking at them in shock at what happened. This quickly overwhelmed them and started to cry. One had a pretty good scrape. Sakura was confused on what to do now. Where was Kakashi? She was the only kid one who wasn't crying! Did he really leave her? The gray haired kid next to her continued to whine but at the same timed winked at her.

"Comon. Act like you were hurt and go inside early. I know a place to hide." He said as he continued to hold his slightly scrapped knee, crying all along.

Sakura easily made her eyes well up. All she had to do was think about the fact that Kakashi and her might be separated. Before she had a decent cry started a teacher came up trying to coax them to settling down.

"Don't cry. Don't cry. Its okay." She said very sweetly.

"It hurts!" Kakashi's disguise cried.

"Can you go to the school's nurse on your own like a big boy? They will make it all better."

"Me too!" Cried Sakura's disguise. She held her arm as if it was tender and sore. The teacher sent a young boy, Kakashi and herself to the school's nurse while the teacher tried to figure out what happened.

As they entered the building, Sakura had a feeling of nostalgia from her old school. Kakashi quietly pulled her to the side and into a room. He released his disguise and breathed heavily. Sakura did the same and looked around.

"We're in the teachers lounge?" She asked. She was never in here before. She had always wondered though. The lights were out and everything seemed a bit edgy yet.

"Yeah. We can rest for about five minutes."

"Only five?" Sakura whined. "Isn't this where we were going to hide?" She was tired and nervous.

"No, we need to keep moving. This is ANBU we are now trying to escape from. They are elites."

"Where are we going to go?" She said desperately. Were they really going to back out there? Where was a better hiding place?

"In the storage closet there is a hidden trap door. It is used incase of emergency where the students and staff can escape to safety. Sakura walked over to the pale blue door and opened to find pencils and boxes and other such thing you would expect to find in a schools storage closet.

"Move those two bottom boxes." Kakashi said as he got up and knelt beside her. He closed his eyes in focus, gathering chatura. He then made a symbol into the floor where a large hole appeared revealing their exit.

"Ladies first" he said tiredly.

Sakura hopped in and found that the tunnel was small. Only four feet tall and at best three feet wide. She hunched and moved down the tunnel so Kakashi could come in. He came halfway down the ladder and closed the door to the closet and sealing the exit to leave no trace he was ever there. Without any light Sakura made her way though this long tunnel.

After about fifteen minutes of traveling she asked Kakashi, "Where does this lead to?"

"The hidden shelters up and behind the Hokages' rock face. We got a while more to go. About another twenty minutes more."

Sakura sighed a little and pushed harder. Her back was starting to ache from being hunched over for such a long period of time and her hands sore from scraping the rock surfaces to feel where they were going. Finally after twenty minutes they started to see light. Sakura smiled and hastened to the exit. Her back was screaming at her. She finally could lay out and rest.

They came to find themselves in a large wooden structure. It was big enough to host the students and teachers of the small school a while. There were piles of bedding and a wall of boxes containing nonperishable food. This was an awesome place to hide. Sakura quickly hugged Kakashi before she set up a futon and busted into one of the boxes. Kakashi laid out on the futon and closed his eyes. He was still uneasy. He hated running around and hiding. It was for the stupidest reason too. Why couldn't people just let Sakura and him be. He turned over on his side and Sakura with a cracker in her mouth laid next to him.

"What's the matter?" she muffled.

"Sakura, What are we going to do?" He turned over and looked her square in the eye. "I mean, really, what are we going to do? I don't want to hide anymore. If we are going to run... Lets really do it. Lets just get away from here. Go somewhere where no one knows your age. Lets be done with this."

His eyes were pleading. She knew he would follow her anywhere. He just needed for her to tell where.

"I love kohona. I do. But... Should we go somewhere else? I wouldn't know where to go. We have friends, family here. I know we can make new friends... but will it be the same? Are we stuck like this? Will they never accept us? Isn't it still possible?" Sakura started tearing up. The thought of leaving everything she knew and leaving it for a place and people she did not was too painful.

"How would we be able to stay? Sakura, I love you, but they don't understand that. We've tried! They _will_ separate us again. I don't know if I can handle that again. Not again." he said sorrowfully. "I love you."

His face was becoming red and warm. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sakura gently held him close. What had she put him through. What could she do to make him be happy?

A silent moment went by. All she wanted was to says the right thing to make this all better, to make Kakashi happy. She tried hard straining her brain to find an answer that she had not found yet. What could she do in this impossible situation?

Kakashi looked up at her, his eyes red. She couldn't take it. It broke her heart. Holding him tightly she stroked his hair. She looked up at the ceiling and took a shaky breath.

"Your right, we can't go on like this" She said, staring into the holes of the roof. She froze. She saw something creeping on the roof. Kakashi looked up as well.

"Oh let it be a bird." Sakura pleaded in a whisper. They followed the thing as it moved along the roof.

"I don't think it is a bird." Kakashi whispered.

Something caught Sakura's eye in front of her. There was something else snooping around just outside the shed. And another. And another. She grabbed her hair pulling. They were surrounded.

Whoot its been too long.


End file.
